Make Believe
by oatsandroses
Summary: No one ever knows what happens behind closed doors. Sometimes it's what it looks like, and other times it's not what it seems. For this couple, it's the latter and it's not hard to keep up the ruse, but once Stefan pushes Bonnie a little too far, she's forced to make a decision. Continue playing make believe or take a step into reality. STEFONNIE & BONENZO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new one for you all! Prepare for a ride...**

* * *

He brushed his beard taming it a little before heading downstairs. Usually he would shave whenever there's an event with cameras, but the beard is growing on him so he decided to test it out and see what everyone else thinks.

He covered his body in a black Giorgio Armani single-breasted dinner suit of wool and cashmere and paired it with a long tie and and black ankle dress shoes. He smoothed down the sides of his hair keeping the middle long and extended. He took out his clippers and clipped his nails down to the skin and sprayed his mouth with mint freshener.

Taking a final look he stood tall in front of his floor length mirror and shook his limbs a little. His phone buzzed and after taking it out of his pant pocket, he read it was from his wife asking where he was. He sighed then headed down flights of stairs before heading to the back of his mansion, outside standing on the perfectly trimmed grass.

"There he is, the man of the hour!" Jackson Richardson announced causing heads to turn.

Stefan had to admit that he was a little surprised when they started clapping for him but he played along, waving as a few flashes of the cameras went off as if he's royalty which may be the case in the partygoers eyes.

"Thank you all for coming, please enjoy the food, music, and the first floor of my home." Some laughed then got back to their conversations. He stood there scoping out the place noticing that the most important people were here making him smile a little. He turned feeling an arm around his bicep and saw his wife smiling at him. He smiled back then kissed her head and opened his mouth to compliment her but stuttered at her unusual attire. Her curly hair down and shiny stopping at her shoulders which were bare in her red wine mock neck jumpsuit. His eyes moved down to the deep triangle cutout starting from her collarbones down to an inch above her navel. His eyes moved back up to stare at her chest.

She smiled. "You look very handsome. I'd thought you would've shaved?"

He wanted to ask her to repeat what she just said but is brain clicked. "I just wanted to see how people would react to it." He cleared his throat and started walking into the grass with his wife still by his side.

"Are you still trying to close that deal with Theodore?"

He stopped then turned to her. "Yes, why?"

"I was talking to his wife Lucy earlier and I may have made the papers get signed quicker."

"Why do you say that?" He really wanted to tell her to spit it out and stop beating around the bush, but he knew how she liked to be theatrical when it came to business.

"Well I started with the small talk and then I sighed and told her how I wished her husband would just sign so that you can use part of the money to give to iGoPink."

"iGoPink?"

"Breast cancer awareness charity. Her sister has breast cancer so I thought that she would push him towards it especially now since you're donating."

He smiled then looked up seeing the two having a conversation with Lucy doing the talking which was exactly what he needed to see. "I love you." He kissed her lips for a few moments then pulled away seeing her smile. "This is why we're a team." He told her.

Her smile grew and she kissed him once before breaking away hearing voices near. "Alright, break it up you two." Bill Monroe joked then hugged them.

"You're enjoying yourself?" Stefan asked moving his hand to her lower back

"Of course I am, how can one not with such a beautiful atmosphere. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, I'm sure yours looks just a good." He smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far."

The two forced a laugh then Stefan excused himself wanting to talk to Theodore before it's too late. Lucy was walking away just as he stepped in front of him asking him your typical hosts questions before diving into business. He was relieved to hear that his wife had actually done it. They shook hands coming to an agreement setting up a meeting on Monday to get everything signed and sealed.

His eyes shifted a little before doing a double take seeing someone out of place. "Excuse me," Theodore nodded and he quickly moved towards one of the waiters he had hired for the night. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"Uh-"

"I specifically asked for all to wear a white button down and black slacks, why are you wearing black on black?"

"It's just I'm the manager and I-"

"I don't give a fuck. Change your damn shirt or stay in your truck. Now go do one of the two."

He took the silver platter from his hands and watched the man run off. He exhaled sharply then looked down at what he was holding. The tray was fucking empty, what did he hire people for? To carry around empty platters? He closed his eyes breathing before handing it off to another waiter that happened to walk by. "Get some food on this damn plate." He talked in his ear before freeing his hand from his hold shoving him a little.

"Stefan," Bonnie hugged her husband close swaying some to the music. "Relax."

"You know how I get, I ask for a simple dress code-"

"I know, baby." She kisses the side of his face. "He was stupid for coming out like that,"

"Damn right he was."

"But he was the manager, he has to stand out somehow."

"Not at my party. I'm the fucking manager."

"Let me help you relieve some of that stress," she whispers into his ear.

He holds her tighter moving his hands up her back. He turns them so his back is facing the crowd then moves his head to kiss her deeply. His hands grab her ass before he runs them up her back again as they both moan. Bonnie pulls away but he leans back in and she allows him to kiss her once before she moves away again.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispers in her ear then kissed her cheek.

She chuckled. "When the party is over, we can go anywhere you want." She kissed him once before wiping his mouth. "Stop looking at me like that." She smiled slightly.

"I can't help it. You're dressed so...different tonight," he gave her outfit another once over.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course."

"I guess I always felt the need to cover up a little since I'm your wife, but then I realized that it wasn't all too necessary so I bought this."

"I'll buy you more like it. I know your size."

She smiles but then that fades causing him to narrow his eyes and turn around. He closed his eyes exhaling then turned back to her. "I didn't know that—"

"Handle it."

"I-" he sighed as she walked away then straightened out his suit walking up to her. "What are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm.

"You invited me."

"Like hell I did. Get out of my home."

"I'm serious. You said bring a plus one and I'm the plus one."

He narrowed his eyes. "To whom?"

"Cedric. Now let go of me." She yanked her arm away then walked over to Cedric circling her arms around his. She stared at him with a sinister smile causing him to roll his eyes and turn away.

He went inside to wash his face to collect himself. First the outfit, then the stupid tray, and now his former mistress ruined his party. He would ask what else could go wrong but he didn't want anything else to happen. He pats his face dry then moisturizes before going back out. He narrows his eyes not seeing his wife and was going to check upstairs but a voice stopped him.

"She got a call," Tiffany smiled noticing his expression. "She had to take it."

He nodded. "Thanks. How are you, Mrs. Tiffany?"

"I'm doing well, no offense just ready to go home." They chuckled. "I miss the kids." He nods. "Have you and Bonnie ever talked about having children?"

"Uh, very briefly. I don't think we're too keen on the idea at the moment."

"I think you should talk to her again," she winked before walking away.

Stefan narrowed his eyes then caught glimpse of Bonnie from the corner of his eye and caught up with her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"I was talking to...one of your friends and they told me- well I think they were hinting to me that you're pregnant."

She shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, Stefan. I was just- I recently went to the doctor to see if I can have children. He just called,"

"What did he say?"

"That I'm healthy, that I can have them. What is she still doing here?"

"She's moved to Cedric now, I'm sorry, I can't just kick her out." He sighed seeing her face. "I'm an idiot, Bonnie. I'm so sorry, I want to take it back."

"I know. It's fine,"

"Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything."

"I'm fine. I promise."

He hugged her tightly burying his head in the crook of her neck."You smell so amazing."

She smiled holding him back and giggled some as he kissed her there. "We're gaining stares,"

"Are we really?"

"Yes,"

"Well in that case," he pulled away from her neck to meet their lips, kissing her like he did so done earlier. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Dance with me," he took her hand and twirled her to the center of the yard and they danced for a few before others joined in.

* * *

They waved goodbye to their guests and once the last one was out, they exhaled in relief. "Next time could you not make out with me while I'm wearing lipstick?"

"Sorry for pretending that I actually give a damn about you."

"There's other ways to do such, Stefan. I swear of I have lipstick anywhere else that isn't on my lips, I'm punching you."

"You got some on your fucking nose, how about that." He rolled his eyes heading upstairs to his room.

He stripped and got in the shower washing away the night. Parties were always his least favorite, especially when he was the host. Too much work, too much talk. And all for what? To close a few deals that he could do during a lunch?

He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo on the palm of his hand before massaging it in his hair. He opened his left eye seeing Bonnie step in. "You're taking up all the hot water." She moved him aside some getting under the shower head.

He focused closely on a specific drop of water that ran down her spine and into the part of her ass. She may be a pain in his, but that sure as hell doesn't take away his dire attraction for her.

Bonnie shut her eyes as his hands touched her skin before pushing her against the tiled wall and entered her from behind. She was hoping that this would happen because it's been too long and though they're technically separated, she didn't want to have to catch him in bed with some other bitch again. It's his fault that their marriage is falling apart. She couldn't understand why men could never keep it in their pants.

She turned to face him meeting their lips and lifted her leg around his hip.

"You're going to kill me tonight, aren't you? You just want one last fuck before I go."

"This is going to be no fun since you already know my plan."

He chuckled and kissed her until they both were sated.

...

He's very confused. His hands tighten on her hips as she rocks into him with force with one of her hands on the headboard for support. Maybe she wants to get pregnant? There was that whole thing at the party earlier, maybe she wants to have his baby to really lock him down for eighteen years. Right now he barely cares. But tomorrow. Tomorrow will be different.

* * *

He sees her in the kitchen dressed in one of his shirts making coffee. He watches her from the stairs just to gaze at her beauty then walks his way up to greet her. He's not sure how she'll act. Bonnie combed her fingers through her hair and looked up and over as Stefan was walking in the kitchen. She returned her eyes back to her coffee pouring it in her mug. She wrinkled her face feeling his arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, apparently." He moved away grabbing her mug taking it for himself.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, scowling at him as he sat down at the kitchen island. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

"What is?"

She sighed then turned her back to him reaching for another mug. "I had sex with you because I knew you needed it. You were tense last night and more touchy than usual."

"And I let you sleep with me because I knew you needed it. Cindy dropping by during the party made you feel uneasy."

Bonnie slowly sat her mug down keeping her back to him. The smirk that he had on his face slowly faded watching her frozen.

In the beginning, everything was fun. They were young, in love and highly compatible. They were set up by a mutual friend and the first time he'd laid eyes on her, he was speechless. Her smile, her gorgeousness, her body. She was perfect. But that was then. Four years into marriage, things started going downhill and it came a point in time where he couldn't stand looking at her. So he cheated. That wasn't an excuse, but he did. And got caught. He remembers the sound she made when she walked in on them, the horror in her eyes as she stumbled backing away from his door, her sobbing cries were heard all over the house. Her eyes were red for days and the only words exchanged between them were when she asked how long it's been going on and he told her six months.

He remembers her thinking back through the past six months in her mind and every time she came to realize something she cried harder into her hands until she could barely breathe. He remembers just watching her, not saying a word, doing nothing to comfort her in any way, just watching her cry. That's when she moved her stuff out into the room next to theirs and again, he did nothing to stop it.

"I probably won't be home until late," Bonnie broke the silence before he could. "I have a lot planned." She finally turned to him drinking her coffee.

"Like what?"

"Appointments," she was being vague.

"Speaking of appointments, was that baby shit yesterday real?"

"Why does it have to be shit, Stefan?"

"Answer the question."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, it wasn't real," she grabbed her mug heading for the stairs. "I know I can have babies." She put on a smile as he turned towards her then headed up the stairs.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as her friend kept going on about her failed marriage instead of focusing on her very own.

"I mean honestly, how are you still with that cheating scum bag?"

"It's called business, Caroline. We're damn good business partners and it only works if we're married."

"So what about your needs? Do you have someone on the side too?"

Bonnie sat up stopping the masseuse. "First of all Stefan doesn't have anyone on the side, second of all," Caroline sat up too, "I know how to please my own damn self and if I don't feel like doing it, I'll just hop into Stefan's bed and he'll fuck me gladly. And you know what, how about you focus on your own man screwing Jasmine for years." She laid back down.

Caroline watched her with her mouth slightly agape before laying back down knowing to not say another word. Jen and Maria looked at each other with their eyebrows raised before going back to massage their clients.

...

"I'm sorry, okay?" Caroline dropped her utensils.

Even after their massage meltdown, they decided to still have lunch together because this was one of their few times to not act like a perfect wife with a perfect life in public.

Bonnie looked up at her and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went there."

Caroline looked at her friend and awkwardly shifts in her seat. "Is he really cheating on me?"

Bonnie's eyes lost some of its color and the corners of her mouth slightly shifted downward. "I-. I thought- I honestly don't know, there's rumors."

Caroline's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I promise you that I shut them down as soon as I hear it."

Her breath grew heavy and she sat back in her seat covering her mouth with her hand. "You said two years?"

"Caroline,"

"I have to go." She stood quickly, speeding away.

"Wait," Bonnie got up ready to follow after her but stopped hearing her phone ring. She checked the caller ID and grunted before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, I know you're pretty busy this evening, but do you think you can swing by?"

"Of course, I just have a few small things to do, but I'll be there within the hour."

"Okay, great. I love you."

"I love you more see you later," she ended the call then went to find Caroline.

* * *

After squeezing into a white dress, Bonnie set out to his office. Caroline must have gone home and she would've stopped by of Stefan didn't need her assistance. She walked into his office greeting some people she knew as she walked towards his office. She knocked twice before coming in seeing Stefan laser focused on his Mac desktop computer. She sighed lowly then sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and pulled her cell phone out of her clutch.

Ten minutes later, he recognized her presents. "Hey,"

"Hey."

"So Jason dropped by earlier," he said typing away. "His wife wants to double date I agreed and called you which is why you're here."

"It's a little early, no?"

"They're leaving for Rome tonight."

"Why can't you take me to Rome?"

He looks up at her with narrowed eyes. "Like you'll actually want to be alone with me."

"I never said you had to go, you could just pay for me to go." She smiled.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

She looked down at her attire. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just a little tight."

"So you noticed?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that you'll actually be eating,"

"If I can breathe, I can eat."

"Alright," he said skeptically standing.

Bonnie followed suit. He watched her turn to grab her things out the chair. He stood beside her and took her hand as they walked out his office.

Stefan placed his hand on her thigh as he sat next to her at the restaurant. She hated how his touch ignited her skin. She wondered if he noticed that he was caressing her there as he checked his phone as they waited for Jason and Tina to arrive. She took a picture of his hand there intending to post it later.

Stefan turned his head hearing voices then stood seeing their guests. Bonnie stood as well, pulling her dress down a little before pulling Tiffany into a hug then shortly Jason.

Stefan moved his arm around her back. "Let's take a seat," they nodded the sat down in the chairs, ordering drinks as their waitress arrived.

"So Stefan tells me you two are going to Rome?" Bonnie smiled getting more comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm super excited, I don't know about this one over here," Tina nodded over to her husband, "but I personally cannot wait."

"I got on Stef for not taking me to Rome." She looked over at him.

"Don't even start, babe."

She chuckled then stretched her arm out to scratch the back of his neck for a second. He looked over at her catching her eyes and smiled causing her to smile back.

Their drinks arrived breaking them apart and they shortly order their food. Tina invited Bonnie to the bathroom with her so that's where they headed. Stefan watched them walk away before looking back front only to narrow his eyes seeing Jason continue to look. He cleared his throat not so much gaining his attention.

"Are you staring at my wife?"

That seemed to gain his attention. "Excuse me?"

"Were you looking at my wife? I saw the way you hugged her."

"You're being ridiculous, man."

"I better be."

* * *

Bonnie decided to remove her lipstick as Tina reapplied hers. "You and Stefan are so perfect together. I was watching the way he looks at you, it's- that's real."

She lightly chuckled. "We're far from perfect, but I love him."

"I don't love my husband." Bonnie looked over at her surprised that she admitted something like that to her. "I'm sorry,"

"I've been there. It's fine."

"How did you manage?"

"I faked it. Eventually faking it enough was all it took to actually bring it back."

She exhaled and straightened up a little more before they walked out together. Bonnie stopped walking for a second noticing the tense look in her husband's eyes like at the dinner party last night. She placed her hand on his thigh as she sat next to him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Calm down, baby. It's okay,"

She watched his chest slow then she took his hand and caressed his arm.

"So what are you two doing in Rome?" Bonnie asked to break the silence. "Or is it just a romantic vacation?"

"A little business, a little pleasure." Jason nodded.

"Which translates into him doing nothing but business leaving me to wander alone."

Bonnie dropped the smile she was forcing but managed to chuckle. "I hear ya. Stefan's a workaholic too." She kissed him.

"Well in order for you to afford your expensive taste, I need to be a workaholic."

"Amen to that." Jason agreed.

...

She turned her head as his hand guided the zipper down her back. Bonnie turned to face him seeing his nostrils flare. "What happened while I was in the bathroom that got you so worked up?"

"It's no big deal, I just saw something I didn't like."

"Try to be a little more relaxed, Stefan. It's not your restaurant you can't control the design, so you have to breathe a little more."

"I know," he slid his hand up her back.

"Stop, Stefan," she backed away escaping from his touch then hugged her body.

"I don't understand you. Yesterday you fuck me, today I can barely touch you."

"Because you're still a cheating scum bag! Every time I look at you, I see the exact look you had on your face as you were fucking her. And I don't think that's ever going to change. You haven't even apologized to me."

"I'm sorry. I was a dick and I ruined us, I know, but you can't act like everything was perfect between us then."

"That's not an excuse to cheat, you asshole! I loved you, I was preg—" she stopped. His eyes grew as he watched hers fill with tears. "I was coming to tell you and you were screwing her. In our fucking bed like you didn't give a damn about me."

"What happ—"

"I had a miscarriage." She pushed him out of her room and closed the door on his face.

Stefan stood there staring at the door then turned his back towards it sliding down the length as her cries filled his ears. He closed his eyes and hugged his legs crying into them.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is chapter one. Leave a review, let me know how you feel. Chapter two will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the responses!**

* * *

Bonnie moved her body to the music with her head up to the ceiling not caring how she looked or appeared to others because she was drunk and needed this time to be about clearing her head from everything. She never intended to tell Stefan about miscarriage but it came out another since then he's been acting completely different towards her. She was starting to like the way they were, sure they practically hated each other but they had an understanding. He scratches her back, she scratches his type of deal and she loved it. Even if it was just acting.

She felt a pull on her arm and whoever it was tugging her towards one of the corners. She barely had the strength to pull her arm away and she was relieved when that person turned around and she noticed the face.

"How did you find me?" She questioned once they were pretty much alone.

"I tracked your phone when you didn't come home. And gladly so."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"Your breath reeks of alcohol and if I didn't snatch you up, some other dude would've."

She cracked a smile. "Jealous, Stefan?" She stumbled on her own feet.

"Let's go,"

She allowed herself to be pulled until she got a burst of energy and stopped moving her legs. Stefan grunted and turned to her.

"Kiss me," she threw herself at him frowning when he backed his head away. She tried moving in again and frowned deeper failing again.

"You're drunk."

"Then why not take advantage?"

He chuckled then lifted her up on his shoulder and carried her out the club. Bonnie laughed as he laid her in the backseat of his car but she sat up once he closed the door.

"Take advantage of me, Stefan. You know you know you want to." She reached between his legs.

"Damnit, Bonnie," he swerved making her laugh. "You're going to get us killed."

"Death is greater than what I'm living now." She sighed sitting back in her seat.

"Whatever."

"Why did you even come get me even? You don't care, you never did."

"I've always cared it just got lost."

"I never got lost. Even after everything that you did, I could've easily cheated on you but I didn't. Easily cheated on you."

His knuckles were pale as he gripped tightly on the steering wheel. "I don't feel like having this conversation right now. You're drunk."

"Which is why this is the best time to have this conversation. I'm more honest. I don't even know why I still care about your feelings anymore. I lie to you all the time. All the time. Because I fucking care about your stupid feelings and you don't give a damn about mine."

"That's not true."

"You did nothing. Nothing to help me stop crying, nothing to stop me from moving into the other room. You just stood there and watched me. Every time you would just watch me crumble like it was your favorite TV show. I hate you. I wanna go home."

He didn't respond knowing that it was only a matter of time before her emotional phase ran out then she'll be passed out. Five minutes later, he was pulling into their driveway then carried her on his shoulder again up the stairs. He took off her shoes and rolled her to her side then went to grab her trashcan from the bathroom and set it beside her bed before he left.

...

Bonnie exhaled running her fingers through her hair in the shower. She wanted to remember what happened last night but a part of her doesn't. Everything from after he threw her over his shoulder in the club is blank and maybe that's a good thing.

Bonnie shut off the water, dried herself off, then moisturized before getting dressed. She popped another Advil before heading downstairs calmly and stopped for a second when she spotted Stefan at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. She exhaled before walking in to pour her own self a glass.

"I'm sorry about last night. I barely remember so I know I couldn't be so pleasant."

"It's fine." He stops his mind from thinking of her words last night. About how she still cares about his "stupid" feelings. He's glad she doesn't remember.

"So. You track my phone?" He slowly looked up at her. "Everything from when we left is blank but I remember everything inside."

"I don't stalk you if that's what you're getting at."

"No I'm not, it's just- I don't know," she sat down across from him. "I just never thought you'd do that." She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's like you care or something," she watched him watch her. When the silence kept bouncing between them she sighed standing up. "Anyway, we have Joe's party tonight at eight. I'm wearing blue."

He closed his eyes sighing as she walked away. He did it again. He just watched her like his favorite TV show and did nothing. Why didn't he do anything?

* * *

Bonnie got a facial and a manicure with Caroline by her side as they prepared for the party tonight. She was glad that she would actually have a friend there, a true friend so she wouldn't have to stick by Stefan all the time. She tried to invite her to the dinner party last month, but Stefan told her that her husband wasn't rich enough. She rolled her eyes at that but in some weird way understood.

"What color are you wearing tonight?"

"Red, I think. It doesn't make me look so pale."

Bonnie chuckled. "I went to a club last night and got really drunk and Stefan came and got me. He told me that he tracked my phone when I asked how he knew where I was."

"Shouldn't you be the one tracking his phone, no offense?"

"Seriously. But I don't know, I kind of like it."

"I forgot you were that type of girl. You like your men obsessed."

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting my man all over me. I mean it has its limitations, of course, but for the most part track my motherfucking phone bitch."

Caroline laughed shaking her head. "Is it sad that I can't remember the last time that I laughed? Like really, truly laughed?"

"I hear ya. Hey, you know what, you should come over. Stefan's at work all the time, your husband is at work all the time we shouldn't have to be alone or only get together when we have a girl's day. We should hang out and watch movies and laugh and have a great time."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll drop by,"

The friends smiled at each other then decided to grab a bite before getting ready.

...

Bonnie was laying out Stefan's outfit for the night when he walked in and stopped by the threshold to watch. She looked up concentrated as she gently touched his dress shirts of various styles and colors; most of which he's never worn.

She was dressed in an open robe and as she turned to place his slacks on the bed, it twirled causing him to catch a glimpse of her black strapless bra and pantie set. He cleared his throat making himself known startling her slightly. "I was just picking out your clothes," she says slowly trying her robe together.

"Thanks," she nodded continuing with the task at hand. "Did your memories coming rushing back to you yet?"

She chuckled. "Nope. Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't know?"

"You weren't horrible, you just said a lot of things about us. About how you never stopped caring about my stupid feelings. How you could've easily cheated on me but you didn't." He walked up to her. "My care for you got lost somewhere in the midst of it all. To be honest with you, I just don't think I was ready to get married. That's why I cheated because I just wasn't ready to be fully committed to someone, didn't know what it took. And I'm sorry for that."

"Thanks,"

He nodded then took a few steps back. "Also, you really wanted me to fuck you last night." Her eyes widened. "Take advantage of you, as you so gracefully put it."

"That's...wow,"

He smiled then turned to leave.

...

Stefan drank watching her smile and laugh closely with Caroline. Quite frankly he couldn't understand why it was her of all people that she chose to actually befriend. He would've preferred someone with husband of more higher standards. Sales. What the hell is sales? Business loans, investing, stocks and bonds is where the money is now he's left alone here with Christopher with nothing to talk about. Sales. Please.

"So Bonnie and Caroline have been spending quite some time together lately," Chris tries.

"Seems like it."

"Did your wife pick out your outfit too?"

"I wouldn't call it an outfit, a suit rather, but sure."

Chris nodded. "Well I see some people I know, I'll be back."

He nodded him off glad that he was walking away. He caught eye with Bonnie and she gave him that disappointment look. The one where she narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head mentally. He simply shrugged then walked off finding someone else to talk to.

...

She wrapped her arms around him, purposefully pushing her chest up against him. Stefan moved his arms around her then kissed the side of her neck. Bonnie closed her eyes at the feel, slowly moving her hips to the beat. He moved his head to align with hers before moving in to kiss her once for a few seconds. She placed her right hand on the back of his neck. "I invited Caroline over tomorrow," she told him just to make conversation.

"To do what exactly?"

"Just to hang out without spending any money or little of it if we want to rent a movie."

"You didn't invite her husband over, did you?"

"No, and be nice, Stefan." She slid the hand that was on his neck down his arm. "Caroline is a great person and Christopher is a great guy."

"Look, I don't care about Caroline. You have a friend and that's great, but that doesn't mean I need to be friends with your friend."

"And I understand that, but can you at least try? For me?"

He chuckled then twirled before dipping her as the song ended. He placed a quick kiss to her lips before standing her upright.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Salvatore,"

"It was my pleasure,"

She smiled backing away before turning around to go freshen up in the bathroom.

* * *

She sat on his lap with his arm around her hips. Her breasts were right beside his face and he strained them forward but she was still in his eye line. He looked over holding his gaze for a few seconds before he shifted his eyes up seeing that she was completely unaware. His arm tugged a little as she leaned in gossiping he assumes and the two women laugh as she pulls away. Her back was faced him now as she sat more forward. He took out his phone to distract his mind but her continuous moves against him sparked a reaction.

"Babe," he said loud enough for her to hear.

He felt her still and he left out a breath calming himself down. She moved back to his side, swinging her legs over his lap sitting back against him. His hand moved to her thigh then upwards close to touching her ass. She kissed his cheek. He moved her head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"Never mind," he moved back causing her to slip some but he caught her by holding her up by the ass.

"I'm so tired," she moaned. "Can you take me home?"

"No, we can't leave early. The toast hasn't been made yet." She sighed. "Don't act like a child."

"Bite me." He chuckled. "Ten bucks says they'll be no toast."

"Deal,"

She smiled. "Ooh, I'll be back," she hopped off his lap and he watched her walk straight into another man's arms. They smiled and hugged making each other laugh. Who was that guy anyway, and how do they even know each other? He looked over spotting Caroline's husband who he couldn't remember what his name was. "Hey, man," he decided to go with. "Who is that?" He nodded over in Bonnie's direction.

Chris narrowed his eyes then turned to his wife asking her the same question. "That's Enzo. He's a stylist."

"So he's gay?" Stefan assumed.

"If your definition of gay means happily sleeping with women then yes, he's gay. Real gay."

"Since when did that happen?"

"Since she found out," Caroline hinted the cheating.

He frowned then looked back over at the two. He wonders if that's who she was talking about when she told him that she could've easily cheated on him. "I'll be back," he stood and walked over to the two. They were in the middle of a laugh when he stepped up behind her.

Bonnie turned her head towards him then cleared her throat a little. "Enzo, this is my husband Stefan."

"Husband? You didn't tell me you were married."

Stefan made his hand into a fist. "He's joking, Stefan." She grabbed his arm.

"Yeah I'm just playing, man. I was just wondering how Bonnie didn't convince you to leave yet, I'm sure she's asked."

Before he could comment asking him what makes him so sure that she's asked, Bonnie interrupted him. "We have to wait for the toast, Stefan says,"

"Ten bucks says they'll be no toast."

She chuckled. "I already made that bet and as time ticks on, I'm wondering if I should've bet more."

He smiled then gave her a once over. "Well I'm going to head out. See you later, Bon." He ignored Stefan walking away.

Bonnie shortly leaves his side having him stand there with his heart pumping out of his chest. He tried to move his feet but he was frozen and could feel the eyes starting to turn in his direction and the whispers starting to say his name. His head was buzzing until hands met the sides of his face.

"Look at me," he was looking directly at her, but he wasn't fully there. "Hey," he blinked several times returning to earth. "Come on," she pulled his arm.

"We- we can't the t—"

"Stefan, there's not gonna be a t—"

The sound of silverware hitting a glass flute caused her to stop.

"I wasn't going to make a toast, but as the day is ending, I think I should say a few words."

Bonnie sighed but turned to pay attention.

* * *

"It was different today." She told him as she laid next to him on his bed. "Very different. It's like you were somewhere else."

"I'm always somewhere else."

"Not really. You actually- you really scared me for a second there, baby. I think- I think we should set up an appointment with a doctor or-"

"I don't need an appointment, it's anxiety, we know that."

"But-"

"I'm done with this conversation."

She sighed. "Okay. I should go to bed."

"Wait," he placed his hand on her hip. "I was upset about that guy. He seemed...interested and I know I don't have much of a right over you but I still don't like that."

She watched his eyes before swiftly moving in to capture his lips. She straddled his lap and moaned in his mouth at the feel of his hands sliding up her thighs to grab her ass.

He flips them over and moves her hands above her head, pinning her to the bed. His lips moved to her neck before they continued to travel down. Bonnie closed her eyes then raised her hips as he pulled the band to her shorts down her legs. She bent her knees then moaned grabbing his hair.

"Baby," she moaned tilting her head back, biting down on her lip. "Stefan," she slightly smiled as he bit the side of her thigh.

He sat up pushing his pants down then entered her slowly, rocking hips into her. He groaned as her nails scratched up his back. Bonnie turned them and tilted her head back as her hips moved before looking down at him. He watched her before sitting up connecting their chests and lips. His phone vibrated and choosing to ignore it, he kept kissing her only to frown slightly once she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked then followed her eyes landing right on his phone telling him that Cindy was calling. He looked back over at her sighing. "It's not what it looks like." He sat up as she moved off him. "Bonnie, I—"

She pushed his hands away. "I don't want to hear it. I'm so stupid."

"Bonnie, wait,"

"Don't talk to me. She's calling you this late so what, she wants to see if you'll open the front door so you two can fuck on the couch?"

"She's just a stupid whore. That's all she is, alright, and she's probably done ruining someone else's life and she saw how we were at the dinner party so she wants to ruin my life all over again, but that's not happening. She means nothing to me, not now not ever."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's the truth." She sighed then moved her hand to her forehead. "Come back. We don't have to- just come back to bed. Please." He watched her then exhaled once she started moving towards him. He opened the covers to her then settled down once she laid down. He wrapped his arm around her as he kissed the back of her shoulder. He watched her grab his phone and block then delete Cindy's number. She then shut his phone off. He closed his eyes moving his hand up her arm.

When he woke up he was alone in bed and he remembers that when they slept together all the time, he would quite often wake up alone. He rolled out of bed then showered and washed his hair having the events of last night clog his brain. Everything was going perfectly and a phone call ruined everything. Just like that.

He dried off some then decided that he should stop by her room. Stefan took a breath then knocked before opening it seeing that she was on the phone.

"I'll call you back," she hung up.

"I think we should talk,"

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Babe." He sat next to her on her bed. "I'm not cheating on you again, nor will I ever again. I'm sorry. I know that things will never be the way they used to be between us and I'm to blame for that and I'm sorry."

She watched his eyes then nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly then moved in to kiss her once. "I'll go change."

"You need any help?"

Her voice stopped all his movements. "I think my wife's help is exactly what I need."

"Close the door."

He did just that and turned seeing her slowly walking up to him in her birthday suit. He swallowed hard then was pushed against the door after she discarded his towel.

...

"You look very different. Good different," Caroline observed.

"Stefan and I had sex. And it wasn't 'oh we're both horny so let's have sex' type of sex, it was the kind where you both are just in need of each other, in need to connect and it was great. Until his mistress called."

"What?"

"She had the nerve to call him and I got so upset and I was going to leave but he convinced me to stay. I blocked and deleted her though."

"As would anyone."

"Then he apologized to me again this morning and that sex was just us finishing up from last night."

"So does this mean that you two are back to being married?"

"He called me his wife so I don't know. We haven't discussed any of that. Haven't had the chance to."

"Well I say tonight you cook him a nice dinner, drink wine and talk about your relationship. I just don't want things to be one way in your head then another way in his head." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "Anyway, Chris surprisingly seemed to like Stefan last night."

Bonnie chuckled. "Surprised indeed. I think Stefan secretly likes him he just thinks he's too cool to actually have a friend." Caroline chuckled. "That's just the way my man is, I guess."

"How about I invite you two over for dinner?"

"That would be great, actually. Make sure it's on a weekend,"

Caroline nodded then let out a sigh. "When I was a little girl, I always pictured myself marrying rich but I never thought it would be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Boring and sad. I'm rarely happy I mean I love my husband but he's barely home and it's just hard being by myself. I think I want to have a baby." Bonnie's eyebrows rose. "Just to be happy, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know,"

Caroline watched as she looked down at her hands. She frowned but decided to not bring it up. "Anyway, I'm gonna go poke holes in condoms, you want to join?"

Bonnie laughed. "Maybe you should talk about it first?"

"What fun would that be? See you later, Bon."

She chuckled. "Bye, Care."

Bonnie locked the door then went upstairs into her room and noticed that she left her phone on her bed. She checked her messages and saw that she had a few from Enzo and thought about it before texting him back. He asked her out for a late lunch and she looked at the time before agreeing knowing that she would more than likely be back before Stefan comes home.

She walked into the bathroom to pull her hair back in a ponytail and threw on her leather jacket, switched off the light before heading black downstairs. She stopped outside of her old room which now Stefan occupied and pushed the door in. She walked over spotting his laptop on the bed and opened it. Letting out a breath, she typed in his password and frowned some at his black background because it replaced her face. She shook her head snapping herself out of it then looked through his images. She smiled seeing old photos of them still in love; in actual love. The days where they wouldn't dream about being anywhere but together and she wondered where it all went wrong. Why did Stefan cheat? What was the turning point? When did he stop caring and loving her? She closed his laptop then decided to finally get to lunch.

* * *

"Damn I wish you weren't married," Enzo but his lower lip.

Bonnie shook her head. "Stop. You're my buddy."

"I know that's why I'll behave myself."

"Speaking of relationships, why aren't you in one?"

"I've had girls, I guess I just haven't had the right girls, you know?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of her water.

"Speaking of relationships," he said causing her to smile. "How are things with you and Stefan? He seems like a decent kid."

"Like all things, it could be better, but we're good. Have a date night planned,"

"Date nights are always important." She nodded. "Is that him?"

"Maybe," she smiled then stood taking the call. "Hey,"

"Are you at home?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, I'm not, why?"

"Thank god, don't go home, alright. The alarm went off, I have an officer coming over."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I just got the alert. Where are you?"

"I uh, I'm at lunch."

"OK, well I'm gonna head home and I'll call you when everything is safe."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

She ended the call then walked back over to the table letting out a breath. She told Enzo the situation. As she was explaining she took more of the concern in her husband's voice. It made her heart warm. She then wondered if they didn't have sex would he still hold the same amount of concern that he had.

"I hope whoever it was doesn't steal your jewelry."

"I don't have jewelry really, so whatever they take regarding that won't be missed."

"Well in that case can I raid your box so I won't have to buy any for a while."

She chuckled. "I'll invite you over sometime. I mean that is if the robber didn't steal all of it."

"Ask Stefan to buy you some more then just hand it off to me."

"I don't give away things he buys me. But I'll take you shopping."

"Sounds like a deal."

When she got the call from Stefan, she decided to head home and she met him outside talking to the officer. She joined his side when he reached out his hand and pulled her into his side.

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing appears to be stolen, he seemed to spot a camera inside and took off."

Bonnie nodded in relief. They thanked the officer then went inside. "I'm still trying to figure out how the fucker got in in the first place. Maybe we need a gatekeeper or something?" He turned to her with a questioning look.

"I say if it happens again, we hire someone, but they now know they're cameras so this could be the last."

He nodded then let out a breath. "You should probably check your stuff."

"Yeah I was about to go up there," she said heading towards the stairs. She watched him go to the kitchen before she started up the steps with a sigh. She didn't know what she was expecting him to say...actually she did know what she expected him to say. She wanted him to remind her that he was glad that she wasn't home because she could've gotten hurt. She wanted to look into his eyes as he said that so she could for a fact know that he cares.

"Caroline, I need you to stop me from doing what I'm about to do."

"What am I stopping you from?"

"From seeing Stefan cheating on me."

The whole spotting the camera situation made her think back. She was wondering where their spark faded, where did his love for her burn out and what better way to do that than to watch their lives? She always kept the record but she only thought about the idea now. If she suspected something sooner, she would've done it sooner but unfortunately she didn't.

"What? Bonnie, no! You'll never be able to come back from that. It was bad enough he did it in the first place, you watching will just make matters worse."

"I just want to know the moment when things went bad for us. I want to know why he cheated."

"Then ask him, Bonnie."

"He's just going to lie to me. I want to know the whole truth."

She sighed. "Bonnie just- if you decide to do this—which I completely object by the way, then call me whenever you need. I'm not sure if you want me there fully and watch with you, but I can do that too. Just please think this through. Ask him first, then think really hard then decide."

"OK, Care."

"Be careful, Bonnie, I'll see you this weekend for dinner."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

They ended the call then Bonnie thought as her friend said before she came up with another idea.

...

Stefan looked up at her confused as she placed the vodka on the table in front of him then watched as she placed two shot glasses down. "What are you doing?"

"Remember when we always used to drink together and get drunk in the early evening that way the hangover won't be so bad in the morning?"

He exhaled. "Bon, I don't-"

"Come on, Stefan. When's the last time you've actually got drunk?" She watched him for a little. "Don't answer that."

He chuckled. "What about you? Or do I already know the answer to that?" He referred back to the club.

"You already know the answer." She smiled.

He sighed looking at the clear bottle then back up at her letting out another sigh making her chuckle a little. "Fine. I need a drink anyway after this whole robbery shit."

Bonnie smiled successfully then sat down next to him pouring them both a shot. "Bottoms up," they met their glasses and watched each other consume the liquor.

"Shit, I haven't had vodka in a long time."

"What do you usually drink?"

"Come on, you know that." He poured himself another.

"I was just wondering if you changed."

"Nope. Still a scotch guy. My father said it's a rich mans drink and I took it to heart." He tilted his head back drinking.

She smiled pouring herself one. "Let's play a game."

"You know I hate games."

"I know everything about you."

"You probably do, shit, I barely kept anything away from you."

"I have a lot of secrets,"

"I bet you do." He said making her giggle. "You're already tipsy on me, babe?"

"No, I'm good." She threw another back with his eyes on her.

"Tell me a secret of yours."

"Hmm." She thought. "I...I hate taking showers."

"Who doesn't?"

"Like literally, I have to set several alarms for shower time." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he tapped the side of the bottle with his ring finger making a beat. "I used to smoke pot. Back in high school."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Don't ask me how I got through school an honor roll student, I was convinced that the weed made me smart."

She snorted making him laughed a little. "You're so stupid." He nodded his head side to side then did another shot. "I never smoked. I wanted to but at the same time I knew I shouldn't so I didn't."

"You know instead of drinking, we should smoke together sometime."

"No, I have to maintain my 'good girl' rep."

"You? A good girl? Please."

She opened her mouth in shock. "Wha- I am totally a good girl."

"Totally." He teased making her smack his arm.

"I bet I'm gooder than most girls you know."

She watched his eyes trail her body. "I would agree."

She swallowed then took off her jacket getting a little hot. He did a shot sitting back some, keeping his eyes on her.

"In regards to sex, how would you rank me?"

"Hell, I'm not answering that."

"Why? You're in my top three."

"I better be number one."

"Tell me first."

"Fine, you're in my top two. The first is your mom and the second-" he laughed when she hit him again. "I'm kidding."

"Jerk."

He chuckled then sat up to rub her back some. "Honestly, truthfully, you're the best I've had."

"Yeah?"

"I think it was because of the love, you know. Love makes everything better."

"Do you still love me?"

"Sometimes. What about you with me?"

"I love you all the time. It's just hard to tell because sometimes you piss me off and i think that I hate you but I don't." They did another shot. "When did you stop loving me fully?"

"When I cheated on you. You can't cheat on someone you love all the time."

"So there wasn't like something I did, you just stopped. Or was it because of her?"

"You didn't do anything, you're were being a wife, I just couldn't be a husband. Like I said I wasn't ready."

"But even after years together?"

"I guess that part of me never really went away. I'm over that shit now though." She looked down. "When you were drunk at the club," he spoke after a minute gaining her attention. "You told me that you could've easily cheated on me but you didn't. Who would've been the guy if you did?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"I just want to hear you say it."

She sighed looking out the window before into his eyes. "Enzo."

He nodded several times. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you still care about me, Bonnie? How could you possibly love me all the time?"

"You're my husband."

"Is it really that simple?"

"To me it is."

"I'm sorry it isn't for me."

"What did I do, Stefan? I had to do something. Acted a different way, said something to you, what?"

"It wasn't you specifically, it was how you changed me. If someone would ask me to hang out or anything like that, my literal first thought would be "let me ask my wife first". Every move I made I had to think about how it would affect you. How would you benefit or not benefit from it. And I hated it, like I said I just wasn't fucking ready for all that then the opportunity came and I took it. Little by little my love fell apart and the cheating made it even worse."

"Then why did you propose to me?"

"I fell in love with the idea of having a wife and kids down the road then reality set in and marriage is hard, I never believed people when they said that it's completely different from dating because why would it be, but it is."

"So you regret marrying me?"

"I regret marrying you so quickly. I wish I waited, and I'm not saying that because I don't want to be with you, I just wish that I didn't have to break your heart like I did. You said you could never forget my face when you walked in on us and I can never forget yours. You were horrified. I could see your heart breaking through my eyes."

"Would you have wanted me to keep the baby?"

"Of course. Maybe not at first but knowing that it actually happened and slipped through my fingers, I see things in a new light."

She nodded pouring them both another. "I hope you can love me fully one day again. I feel like this is very backwards, but hell that's just how our lives are I guess. I just want to mean something to you."

He frowned at her face then pulled on her arm signaling her over. He places his hands on her hips as she straddles him and rests her head on his shoulder. "You do mean something to me. If you didn't, I would still be cheating on you. I care about you, Bonnie, why do you think I picked you up at the club? Why do you think I got angry because Edgar or whatever his name is was flirting with you right in front of my face?"

"Because you care,"

He smiled some then leaned in to kiss her. His hands traveled down grabbing her ass as she rocked her hips into him. He stood up and carried them over to the couch and twisted so he could lay her down. Her legs wrapped around him as he lifted himself up to remove her dress. He bit his lower lip at her exposed breasts as he continued to lift the dress up then leaned back in to meet their lips again after quickly discarding his shirt. Bonnie closed her eyes as his kisses traveled then raised her hips as he slid her panties down her legs then positioned his face between them.

Bonnie let out a long breath then ran her fingers through her hair biting down on her lip. This wasn't how she was expecting the night to go, but she isn't complaining. It's been awhile since he's gone down on her and she almost forgot how good he was. She dug her nails into the cushion of the couch as his ran up her thighs.

"Stefan," she breathed tilting her head back some.

He wiped his chin on her thigh after she came then ran his tongue across the stain. Her legs grew limp but he continued to kiss her up her body then met their lips. She kissed him with all the force she had left.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too." She smiles causing him to do so before kissing her again.

...

He wakes up in her room, on her bed with his arm around her. The only thing he can vividly remember is their sex. He knows they had a deep conversation because he remembers frowning. It all started with vodka and shot glasses. Then sex then more vodka. He sat up some and noticed that she was up on her phone scrolling through whatever social media platform she was on this time. He cleared his throat alerting her and she turned her head towards her left shoulder to look over it. "Good morning." She greeted then laid back down.

"G'morning."

He watched her turn fully towards him. "I was thinking that we go out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. I mean it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy or whatever, but I think we should spend more time with each other."

"Um. I guess,"

She nodded then sat up holding the cover against her bare chest. Did they have sex twice, he wonders knowing she's not wearing anything but her beautiful skin. "I'm gonna go shower,"

He wondered if that was an invitation and he would've been more inclined to join if she didn't wrap a sheet around her body. He waited until the water started to run before getting up and heading to his room.

...

Bonnie sipped on champagne staring out into the ocean on Richard's yacht. She wanted a yacht. Maybe just rent one for a day just to escape the world and watch the sea creatures but she knew Stefan would never allow her.

"Bonnie, this is my lovely girlfriend, Kim." Richard introduced.

She smiled turning to the couple. "Nice to meet you. Would you like to join me in my gazing?"

She chuckled. "Sure,"

Richard gave her a thanking look before heading back to the men. She knew when to give them space to talk business moves. It's usually when they're huddled up and whispering.

"So which one do you belong to?" Kim asked.

"Seven o'clock. The one without the suit jacket." She watched her turn discreetly.

"Stefan, right?" Bonnie nodded. "When I met him, he seemed a little I don't know, uh-"

"Stiff? Yeah that's just how he can be sometimes. Especially when I force him to ditch the suit jacket." Kim chuckled causing her to do so as well. "So how did you meet Richard?"

"Oh a friend set us up. He told me— my friend told me he was rich but I didn't assume yacht rich. Do you have one?"

"No but after this I just might ask,"

"I wouldn't if I were you. Men, well at least Richard spends hours cleaning this thing and it's great that he cleans but he ignores me the entire time. Last week we were drinking and getting into it and I placed my bottle on the table and he freaked out on me screaming at me saying that I needed a coaster. I'm sorry but the last thing on my mind is leaving a ring on the table when I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

"I understand to a certain point. It was an adaptation to me too, I had to learn how to act a certain way and how to dress a certain way, but if you love him, you'll deal. Just give it some time and when he does freak out you'll know how to shut him up."

"So what should I do to shut him up?"

"You'll just know, trust me, everyone is different. My husband suffers from anxiety attacks and at first I just let him go through it but as time passed I realized that I need to be the one to get him through it."

"Wow," Kim looked over at him again. "It's always the ones you don't expect." Bonnie nodded.

"And another tip, when you see them start to huddle, move away. For one they don't want you there, no offense to any of us, two, you don't want to be there trust, and three, all they're doing is talking about business. When they erupt in laughter then it's safe to go over. You see how the women are in their groups, it's because we know."

"Why weren't you in their group?"

"They're all fake, I mean who isn't, but I can at least admit when I have a problem. I only have one friend that's up to par with this and her name is Caroline. I should introduce you two sometime."

Kim opened her mouth to respond, but the laughter of men broke her out of it. She looked back watching the men dispute and looked over at Bonnie like she was a magician. She just smiled with a shrug and soon felt her husband's arm around her waist. Kim gave them privacy by walking off and he turned them towards the water.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet." He admits looking over.

"I was but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I was just thinking about it and it would be a huge investment and we don't live anywhere near an ocean. And it's huge I'm not sure if I even like them."

"Shit well I guess I have to cancel our date on one then."

"Did I say I didn't like them? I was just joking around."

He smiled then moved his hand down her back. She turned to him and met their lips. For the first time in a long time she couldn't tell if they were acting or not. When he turned them so his back was faced the crowd and kissed her deeper, she started to think it was real. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued. As the kiss started to slow, he broke away and stared into her wide eyes. "Sorry,"

"For what?"

"I got your lipstick everywhere."

She smiled then chuckled. "Something tells me it's more noticeable on your face than mine."

He chuckled and wiped his mouth a little. "Come on," he took her hand leading her downstairs and into the bathroom.

She cleaned his face with a makeup wipe first then hers before moisturizing and reapplying.

"Maybe you should keep it off, you know," Stefan suggested.

She looked into his eyes before removing her lipstick again then ran over it with lip balm. He smiled watching her eyes then lips before kissing her once more taking them back up to the dock. Everyone was gathering at the table so they got their seats next to each other ignoring the eyes on them for disappearing and prior to that their make out. Bonnie sighed internally seeing that the others turned Kim. That was quick but she also understood.

"I'm not eating this shit," Stefan whispered in her ear making her laugh but she blocked it with her hand.

He chuckled then smiled looking over at her.

"This looks delicious," Bonnie smiled causing Stefan to do so as well.

He grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

...

Bonnie watched him as he drove them back to the house. Her mind was everywhere, are they actually together, are they not? Does he love her more now after tonight, what prompted him to kiss her like that and joke with her hold her hand? She replayed the night in her head but didn't see any particular reason as to why he would act that way. She started to think that maybe it was just acting.

Sighing in her mind, she returned her eyes back forward just as he was pulling into their driveway. Stefan shut the car off then looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed dramatically. "Nothing,"

He chuckled. "Okay then. You should really make friends with some of the girls,"

"I tried, Stefan, I really tried, but they're just not my cup of tea."

"I'm just saying you standing off alone by yourself is making you look bad and it's rubbing off on me."

"Maybe if you invite Christopher to—"

"I already told you I can't."

Another sigh. "Fine, Stefan, I'll try again. I'll be a fake ass bitch so that you'll look good."

"That's all I'm asking."

She looked over at him glad that she saw a smile tease his lips. "Shut up."

He chuckled then let out a breath. "They may surprise you. I bet they're really nice individuals."

"I highly doubt it. Oh and while we're on the topic of friendships, Caroline is having us over for dinner on Saturday."

"I can't I have a business trip, I was going to tell you tomorrow."

Her heart stopped for a second. Is there really a business trip or is it a getaway? Was he going with another woman, a younger girl with a perky voice? Someone that smiled constantly and laughs at everything he says? "Where are you going?"

"Texas."

She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. "For how long?"

"A week."

"Wow, that's um," she swallowed. "Okay."

"I'll uh, you know, call or whatever. If you want."

She played it off with a shrug. "It's up to you." She turned more towards him. "So when are you leaving?"

"Wednesday night."

"Are you going by yourself?"

"I mean I'll have my assistant, but pretty much, yeah."

She nodded then reached for the door handle. "Alright, well I'm pretty tired so," she pushed open the door. "I'm just gonna head inside." She got out the car and tried not to speed walk inside.

She pressed her back against her door as she closed it. Her chest rose and fell erratically and she wished she had a brown paper bag. She stood and removed herself from her dress as she walked into the bathroom and shut on the water. It was in the shower where she let out her tears hoping the water would mask the sound of her cries. She sat on the end of the tub in a ball crying with her forehead on her knees. She tried to stop it but no matter what the image of his face kept showing up.

His eyes tightly shut, his mouth open as he moved within her. She called him "baby" and he smiled before his eyes snapped back at her as she stumbled back into the hallway wall. The worst part is that he closed the door as she stayed there paralyzed against the wall. Her eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. She heard mumbling and arguing then an angel turned her to her hands and knees so she could crawl to the next room. There she sobbed on her back holding her stomach as she turned to her side. What's even worse is that he never checked up on her. There was a possibility that they started fucking again as she laid there hurt and alone.

She found out that the heart could actually break and it was The utmost pain that she has ever felt. The shattering and the pieces scraping down your lungs making it hard and painful to breathe. Your throat red and hot making it difficult to swallow let alone cry.

She woke up still on the floor. Still alone, still hurting. Her breath was calmer but that didn't make it any less difficult. She stood and fell on the bed and that's when it happened. The blood, the pain, loss and sorrow. She didn't flinch as it streamed down her jeans and stained the carpet. She had no heart anymore, not all of it at least.

She waited and waited and waited. Still nothing. Not a word, not a knock or whisper. Still so very much alone in her pain. No one cared. She chuckled thinking how no one cared.

 _Oh well._

She laughed getting up and dragged the blood into the bathroom where turned on the shower. She waited and waited.

Still nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your love is still the same_  
 _Beginning and forever_  
 _I sing of all your passion won for me  
_ _I sing of all your love first done in me_

 _Your love will never change  
_ _Beginning and forever  
_ _I sing of all your passion won for me  
_ _I sing of all your love first done in me_

Bonnie tilted her head back letting the music and atmosphere overtake her. Day three of Stefan gone and she tried not to think about the radio silence. Maybe she should've told him that she wanted him to call. Maybe she should have told him that she wanted him to communicate, but she didn't. She gave him the option and this is what he went with. Silence.

"I found you— I found you— I found you—" she sang along feeling her body tingle all over lifting her hands in the air, swaying.

It's her fault. After her night in the tub, she barely spoke three words to him on both Monday and Tuesday combined so she doesn't blame him. Why would he call when she made it seem like she didn't want to talk to him at all? She probably wouldn't have called if the roles were reversed.

Yes she would have.

Shaking her head, she dropped her hands to her sides and walked out her room and into Stefan's. She wanted to get under the covers and lay inside but she just found herself staring. A tear made it's way out her left eye. He had upgraded the bed and she didn't even notice. It was just a bed so she didn't pay much attention to it but now it's like he wanted the memories away. Either their memories or the ones with the mistress, or both. Only he knows, but now she feels more comfortable going through with her plan. She walked up to the neatly made bed and pulled back the sheets getting under. She curled her legs into her chest and rested her head on his pillow. She knew it was the one because it was the most worn. She inhaled the sheets and pulled it in close to her body.

 _Sometimes._

 _Is it really that simple?_

 _I'm sorry it isn't for me._

 _You can't cheat on someone you love all the time._

"Get out of my head." Bonnie spoke shutting her eyes.

 _Like I said I wasn't ready._

 _Little by little my love fell apart and the cheating made it even worse._

 _I regret marrying you so quickly._

"Get out!" She screamed and that seemed to be enough to silence the voices.

...

 **Day four**

She had sex with a vibrator still in his bed under the covers. She screamed and moaned as loud as she wanted before coming to one of the best orgasms that she's had in awhile. She smiles breathing deeply running her forearm across her forehead to rid the sweat. She got showered then called Enzo so he could raid her jewelry collection and have some drinks. He could tell something was troubling her mind but when he would bring it up, she'd push away so he quit.

They got drunk together and danced. She allowed him to touch her all over and she placed her back against his front with an arm around his neck as she grinded on him. His hands on her hips as they rotated against his hardness. He squeezed her, moaned her name as she leaned forward before looking over her shoulder biting down on her lower lip as she continued to grind against him. He pushed her off before pulling her back in meeting their chests and grabbed her leg to move it around his hip. They moved somewhat to the beat then she pushed him on the couch, removed her shirt then gave him a lap dance. He grabbed her ass as she straddled his lap and lifted her hands up to the air bouncing to the music. She leaned in forcing his head back as she shook her breasts in his face. He bit her there then moved to kissing her all over but she never allowed their lips to touch.

They passed out waking up eight hours later. He helped her clean up a little before he left with some jewelry in tow.

 **Day five**

Bonnie laid on the patio set because of the nice day. Her earphones blocking out the noise of nature or any calls or alerts from her phone as she listened to old playlists on her iPod Mini. She smiled and sang the parts she could remember and mumbled the rest because she knew the tune.

She sipped on red wine and occasionally crunched on a saltine to soak it up.

When the music was over, she listened again this time remembering more lyrics and then again and again until the sun faded. The night was nearing so she decided on a bath. She went under the water keeping her eyes closed then sat up as her air supply started running thin. The phone rang and she let it ring as she went under again trying to beat her time. She took conditioner in her palms to co-wash her hair then got out after the water was completely drained. She dried off then went downstairs to look for something to eat. It's been days since she's actually had a meal. It was too late to call anyone so she settled for a ham sandwich and a glass of lemonade. She ate at the table and put her dishes away when she was finished.

She slept in her room that night.

 **Day six**

Bonnie pulled the sheets from the bed and threw it in the washing machine. As they were getting clean, she went downstairs and picked up. Traces of Enzo being there started to pop up with the first item being his jacket. She paused and decided to call him to see if he made it home safely. When he answered she let out her relief and told him that she'll be stopping by to give him his jacket and sunglasses.

She vacuumed and put the dishes away the way he likes them. She searched the cushions on the couch to see if anything had fallen between. She popped the sheets into the dryer then headed upstairs to change. She separated her laundry out and after getting dressed, she put a load in the washing machine.

Caroline called and they talked for fifteen minutes. It was easy pretending that everything was OK, she found. All she had to do was laugh and she was in the clear. She texted Enzo letting him know that she's on her way then headed out. She listened to music that she could actually sing to as she drove then thirty minutes later, she was parked in his driveway. She grabbed his things from the passenger seat and walked up to the door. She wanted it to be a quick pass along but he invited her inside wanting to talk about the other day. She told him that she just needed some fun, that it didn't mean anything. He looked into her eyes and told her that if she needed to talk to someone that he would be there. She felt her walls come tumbling down, but she held it together until she got home.

She finished her cleaning and her laundry before deciding to turn in early for the night.

 **Day seven**

She decided to lay down on the couch rather than sit on it as she spilled out her emotions and secrets. After looking up therapists online, she called and made an appointment and luckily one was free for her time. She told him about earlier in their marriage then as time passed it started getting bad. About the cheating, about the miscarriage, about her breakdown in the shower and how the past week has been. He didn't like how she kept repeating that she was alone, she figured when he prescribed her with antidepressants. They talked back in fourth and she was relieved because she knew that someone was actually truthfully listening to her.

He scheduled another meeting, same time next week. She smiled and told him that she'll see him then, then went to the Walgreen's to pick up her medicine. She wasn't sure if she would actually take them, but they were nice to have around.

When she got home, she turned on some music and waited. Waited for his return, waited for a text or call letting her know that he was on his way or that his flight got delayed so he won't be home until late. As night fell again, she slid off the bar stool and headed upstairs.

"Oh well." She shrugged resting her head on her pillow.

 **Day eight**

She woke up at noon and rolled out of bed. She slipped on her robe and walked down the wall and pushed open his door. His bags were on his bed and she knew that he would be at work but she called out his name anyway three times before entering after hearing no response. She smelled his clothes and dug through them seeing if she could find any lacy parties or bra for his keepsake. She unzipped the pockets and looked through them before moving to the next bag. She reached her hand in and gasped slightly feeling a hard box. She pulled it out before taking a deep breath and opened it quickly with one eye closed and the other opened. They we're diamond earrings and a part of her wished that she never found them because if he doesn't gift her with these then she knows it's happening again.

She zipped everything back up and placed things in its pace before walking downstairs. She made some scrambled eggs and ate them on the couch watching the black screen. She hummed to herself until she was finished then placed her dirty dishes in the dishwasher after emptying the clean ones. She went back upstairs, got dressed and waited.

...

Bonnie walked calmly down the stairs hearing him walk through the front door. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he looked up at her after skimming through the mail. "I got in late last night, flights are just too much for me to handle." She nodded. "So uh what did you do when I was gone?"

"Nothing really, just hung out with Caroline. Typical stuff."

He nodded. "I'm going to order some Chinese, you want any?"

"Yeah that's fine." Bonnie said stepping in front of him.

He watched her watch him then he noticed the weakness in her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yep." She smiled then walked away.

"Hey, Bon," he caused her to stop. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I was working pretty much non stop."

"Oh it's fine, it's fine." She dismissed waving her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Stefan?" She turned to him before walking backwards disappearing behind a wall.

He knew he should follow after her but instead he heads upstairs to shower.

"Oh well."

* * *

They ate in silence but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. Especially lately. "I'm so tired," she meant to keep in her head but spoke it aloud.

"I figured, your much quieter than usual."

"Do you like me quiet?"

"Not really."

"So what was this business trip about?"

He exhaled. "It was more of a recruitment, you know, try to get the guy on our side of thing. You'll love Texas."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, it just seems like a place you would want to go. Not a lot of fake people there."

She chuckled looking down at her food. "I guess when you were gone, I should've tried to make some new friends."

"I'm actually glad you said that, because Thomas invited us over for dinner tomorrow and I didn't give him a straight answer but maybe this can be your shot?"

"Yeah, I guess. Only if you go out to dinner with Chris and Caroline."

"Fine."

She nodded.

"Oh and uh. I know, Bonnie."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know?"

"I know that he was here. In this house."

She watched him for a moment. "What are you spying on me?"

"No. I asked our neighbor across the street to be on the lookout just in case someone breaks in again. He told me that no one was here besides a man which he described to look a hell of alike like whatever the hell his name is."

She tried to think of an explanation.

"So what in the hell were you two doing?"

"Nothing." She answers immediately and regrets it.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He just came by because I wanted to give him some jewelry for his girlfriend. I told him that instead of buying new things he can come over. It was really quick."

"That's not what the man across the street said. Hours he said. He was over here for hours, that's not quick."

"I don't understand why you're interrogating me."

"I just want to know. You're lying to me so it must be bad then, yeah? That's why you're so tired?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like then, Bonnie?"

She exhaled. "I called him over and we were talking and drinking and picking out some pieces. I wasn't in a good headspace and he noticed and asked me what was wrong but I asked him to leave but he changed the subject and we drank some more. He cut on some music and we started dancing and we got tired and moved to the couch and fell asleep. Nothing happened. You can ask him and he'll tell you the exact same story."

"Maybe I will." He stood and she closed her eyes breathing deeply running her fingers through her hair.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I wasn't in a good headspace? Huh?"

"I don't really care."

She flinched at his words then nodded. "OK fine. I see how it is. You have an ego and the only time you care is when you think I cheat on you and that's it, nothing else matters, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Fuck you, Stefan. I don't even know why I do this to myself anymore. I bled out our child alone in the room I sleep in. I cried alone, I suffered alone and I don't get a single explanation about you and that fucking whore, but the second you think something's up you question me like I committed murder."

She walked up to him and pushed him so he would listen. "You know what we did more than dance. I took off my shirt, I grinded my ass against his crotch, he pulled me in and touched me and kissed me all over, better than you ever have. I wanted him to fuck me but for some reason I wouldn't let him. Because I was thinking about you and your sorry ass, I wouldn't let him. I should've. I should've took him upstairs and fucked him in your bed and see how you would like it. Let you sleep in the sheets all night long in his cum. But I'm too good of a woman for you. I don't want you to suffer like I did. You think you're so entitled, but guess what, you're the worst of us all."

"Get out of my face."

"No. Because you're finally going to listen to me." She forced his head to look at her. "That afternoon when I saw you and you saw me, what did you do, Stefan? You closed the door in my face. Not a single apology you only apologized to her. Not me. I crawled into the next room and cried on my back, I sobbed my heart out and still you didn't check up on me. I passed out because my heart literally broke and to put the icing on the cake, when I woke up blood was streaming down my fucking pants. And guess where you were. Not with me. You didn't even check up on me. I dragged our baby across the floor and got in the shower to wash what was left away. Still. Alone. Alone, Stefan. And you know what I said? I said 'oh well' and from then I knew I was by myself." He moved his head away from her hold. "I hate you. All the time." She watched the tears on his face. "I hope you rot, you know. But I know you're a good person, I know you are, somewhere in there because that's the man I married. Not whoever I'm looking at right now." She stepped back. "I'm going to bed." She turned and walked away leaving him paralyzed against the counter watching her.

...

An enormous weight was lifted from her as she woke up this morning. Telling Stefan everything that she's been holding back was exactly what she never knew she needed. There was no more secrets between them, at least there wasn't on her end and that's all she cared for. She showered with a smile on her face and got dressed before heading downstairs. He was waiting on the coffee dressed in an all black suit tailored to perfection and she hated how hot he looked in it.

She walked up beside him to grab a mug from the cabinet and waited beside him. He was busy looking at his phone and she expected nothing more. "Is this dinner thing happening or what?"

"I don't know, do you think you'll be able to keep your shirt on after a few drinks?"

"I'll only take it off if you ask me to, boss."

He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't call me that," he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, boss." She grabbed the coffee and poured some in her mug.

He grabbed her arm but she yanked it out of his hold. "You need to get your shit together."

"I have my shit together, always have."

"If you ruin tonight for me—"

"You'll what, huh? Cheat on me?" She chuckled. "Oh should that be a topic I bring up because it would make you seem more like a man? Cheating on your wife causing her to have a miscarriage and having her _still_ stand by your side, or would that lower your status? You know what, how about you think about it and come tonight tell me so I'll know." She walked away. "Oh and have an amazing day at work, baby, I love you so much."

"Alright, fine, you win."

"Win what?"

"Whatever it is you want,"

"Who are the earrings for?"

"What are you talking about, what earrings?"

"The ones in your bag."

"You looked through my stuff?"

"Who. Are. They. For."

"They're for you."

"Yeah, they're for me?"

"Yes. I couldn't exactly find the right time to give them to you yet."

"Okay then give them to me."

"What?"

"Go up there and give me the damn earrings, Stefan."

He let out a breath shaking his head. "Fine." He passed her but she followed him into the room and watched as he dug in his top left drawer. "Here." He watched her open the box and narrowed his eyes at the look on her face. "What?"

"These aren't the same earrings."

"Oh my g— Bonnie, I need to go to work. I don't have time for your games. Be ready by the time I get back."

She watched him walk away with a frown but smiled hearing the door slam. She let out a breath then stepped in front of the mirror to put her new earrings in. So what she lied, these were the same earrings, but she wanted to get him riled up. It was fun.

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror fluffing out her hair some. She decided to go for a shorter dress than what she usually wears, a black one flowing just passed the middle of her thighs. The straps were thin and it showed a tasteful amount of back. She paired it with black heels, her lovely new earrings, and a matching necklace that stopped between her breasts.

Stefan was downstairs waiting so she didn't mind taking her time. When she was finally ready and perfect, she made way down the stairs with her heels hanging on her finger so she wouldn't scratch the wood. "I'm ready," she announced continuing to the door.

...

It was hard to ignore Thomas' stares but it was all part of the plan, the main reason why she dressed this way, especially with the necklace. Stefan would clear his throat constantly noticing as well but held in his words.

"Are you cold, babe?" He asked so he could give her his suit jacket to cover her up some.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "How did you two get so lucky in finding this house?"

"Tommy snatched it up as soon as it went on the market." Vanessa laughed. "The next day we're moving in."

"I'll be happy to give you a tour. You too, Stefan."

"We really should—"

"I would absolutely love that, Vanessa you have a great style, I want to see your closet."

"It's more like its own room," she richly shrugged teasing a smile.

"Even better." She smiled back.

"From what I've seen, you have a great style too, not sure if I can pull any of it off,"

"Oh please, we should play dress up sometime."

"That would be lovely, I'll invite some of the girls."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"I'll text you the details."

She only nodded then continued eating.

When dinner was over, it was time for the tour. Stefan held her close to his chest throughout most of it and gave her kisses on her neck when Thomas was looking. She walked out of his hold as she stepped into a room full of clothes. Truthfully she couldn't care less about clothes. She knows how to dress her items up and down, making things look completely different. She wore this dress a week ago but tucked it into her black high waisted jeans. Everyone thought it was a new shirt but little did they know.

"If I were you I would move a bed in here."

Vanessa laughed bashfully. "I think about it all the time."

She looked over as Stefan grabbed her hand but didn't comment. She turned back to Vanessa seeing her stare at their hands before discreetly rolling her eyes. She lifted an eyebrow but chose again not to comment. She then dismissed everyone from her closet and the tour was shortly over after that.

"I found it out." Bonnie told him as he closed his door.

"Found out what?"

"Why the girls hate me. It's because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Us. They're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, when you held my hand, Vanessa rolled her eyes at it then practically kicked us out. It's either they're jealous or they want to fuck you or me."

He looked at her oddly then frowned some. "I guess that makes sense."

Bonnie jumped and gasped as there was knocks on the window. Stefan rolled down the window coming faced with Thomas. "You two okay?"

"Uh yeah, we were just caught up. Have a great night." He lifted his hand in a wave then winded up the window. "I cannot believe he just touched his knuckles to my window." He pulled off.

"Talk about rude." Bonnie reached for her seat belt strapping herself in.

"And you were right." She looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "About being fake and all that. I wanted to rip my ears out."

"Told ya. But thanks to you I may have a dress up day."

"As long as it's not over my house, I don't care."

"Because you forced me to do it, I'm inviting her over. And her friends." He chuckled.

She watched out the window as he drove. Glancing at the people walking and moving her eyes as the passed the light posts. She winded down her window a little before turning to him. She watched his profile then sighed scratching her thigh.

"Why did you wear that dress? I know you have a reason."

"If you could figure that out, you should be able to figure out my reason."

"You wanted Thomas to look at you, give you attention, but why? He's a creep."

"Because I knew it would make you feel some type of way."

"My wife. Always trying to be a major pain in my fucking ass."

"More like succeeding."

He shut the car off pulling into their driveway, then locked his eyes with her. "Can you tell me one thing,"

"Sure,"

"If you weren't married to me, what would you be doing right now? Not literally right now, but in general."

She was taken aback by his question but thought deeply letting five minutes pass before answering. "I would've been designing things, hopefully. Maybe had a small shop or something. Why?"

"Just curious." He shrugged before opening his door, getting out the car.

...

"I have a heart, you know." He told her, walking into her room; leaning on the threshold.

She looked up at him. "I do now."

"Seriously, what you told me- I'm sorry. Bonnie. I was- I don't know what I was thinking, I just… I was an idiot. You didn't deserve to be alone in that moment, but at the same time, I couldn't face you. If I knew back then what I know now, I would've come for you. I would've held your hand and helped you shower because no one deserves to do that alone and I'm sorry."

She swallowed. "Thank you, Stefan."

He nodded then turned to leave.

She got in the shower mainly to cry, but she also did need to wash up. She never expected an apology from him, never thought that he would bring it up again because she really thought that he didn't care. She's not setting herself up for failure, but maybe there's a chance.

She was lying in her bed when she got up deciding to lay with Stefan. He peeped his left eye open seeing her walk in and sat up some pulling the covers back. She met her back with his front and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

...

She woke up drooling and alone on his bed. She guesses that the past horrible sleeping nights caught up to her because of the time. She wonders if Stefan made her sleep well or was it because she simply wasn't alone for once. She wiped her mouth sitting up then stretched some, cracking stiff bones. She got up from bed and walked into his bathroom and looked under the sink. Of course it was organized to perfection. Labels out, things arranging in height order, special cases for certain things. She moved over to what used to be her side, hesitant to open it and see what he did with it. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie swung open the door and watched. Things were exactly the same the way she left it. After catching him in the act, she could barely stand going into the room so she didn't take any of her stuff when she moved out.

He used to organize her things but she told him that it was a waste of time because she would always mess up his system one way or the other. But she tried and eventually got used to his way of organization.

She reached in touching all her old things, wiping dust off the tops. Her heart was in a shock beating weirdly because she figured he would just throw it all away. But she wouldn't get her hopes up, not yet.

...

Stefan looked up from his computer as the door opened ready to yell at whoever it was for not knocking, but was in shock seeing Bonnie walk through. He closed his eyes as she made out with him as she leaned in for a good thirty seconds. His eyes were wide as she pulled away then went to go close his door. He saw the stares they attracted as she did so.

"Uh, what was uh, what was that about?"

"I need you to take me shopping."

"Since when do you go shopping?"

"Since I have to play dress up. Don't worry, I'll keep on some of the tags and just return it later." She sighed as he just stared at her. "Please?"

"I'm working," he told her.

"It's lunchtime." She countered.

"I don't take lunch,"

"Stef _an_ , come on."

"Why do you want me to go anyway? Ask Caroline to take you, here's my card," he reached for his wallet.

"Caroline is busy and I don't want to go by myself."

"Can it wait?"

"No, she's coming over tomorrow. Come on, Stefan, we could've been at a store right now."

"Bon,"

" . Come on," she stomped her foot.

He grunted then got up from his desk, locking his computer missing her smile of success. He moved his hand around her hip as they walked out together. He told his assistant that he'd be back and to tell whoever calls that he's in a meeting and to lastly lock his door. Bonnie was pulling on his arm as he was giving the instructions and smiled when he told her to "chill out" as he joined her side again. She felt all eyes on them as they walked towards the elevators.

She backed him in the left corner of the elevator and stood closely behind him as they descended. People would join their ride heading out to lunch themselves. He watched her neck as she stretched it then started to wonder what has gotten into her. Was it the apology? Was it them sharing a bed? Maybe it was a combination of the two, but he can't tell if this is all just an act or not yet. He did like this position though.

He was about to turn her around and grab her ass, but the doors opened again and this time it was their stop. He held her hand as they walked out stopping himself from missing the feeling of her against him. He followed her directions to a shopping center and allowed her to drag him into the nearest store. He looked around seeing women look delicately through the racks of clothes. Most had their sunshades on top of their heads with their iPhone's in their hand. Hair down, a dresses covering their bodies, shoulders bare. Makeup heavily applied. He then looked over at Bonnie. Hair loosely in a ponytail, leather jacket covering her tank top which was tucked into black jeans. Black wedges on her feet giving her some extra inches. He then looked at her face. Concentrated yet relaxed with only cat eye eyeliner and mascara. He stopped to think that if he was single and waltzed into a random women's store to pick up his next girlfriend and looking around, he knows he would've chose Bonnie. It made his heart race a little.

"Do you like this?" She asked with her face squished.

He examined it. It was a mid length, forest green dress with gold detailing. The cut was tastefully low forming a V in the front and back. "Not really." He didn't like the color.

She sighed putting it back then continued looking. He walked up to her and moved her aside so he could look himself. Bonnie watched him pick out selections that she wouldn't think about grabbing for herself but stayed quiet. He handed her his selections and followed behind her to the dressing room. He was going to wait outside but she pulled him in with her. He opened his mouth but closed it as she started stripping paying him no attention. He trailed his eyes down her back admiring her tattoo then glanced at her ass before it was covered with black fabric. He watched her straighten it out as she looked over herself in the mirror before turning to him.

"So?"

He regrets grabbing her exact size for it hugged her a little too perfectly. It was supposed to be a simple slip, but she made it more than that. Bonnie smiled as he just stared at her and took that as a 'yes' before taking it off and starting a pile.

"Bonnie." She turned to him. "I uh. You looked perfect."

She smiled letting that be her 'thank you' and continued on trying out his picks. He was a little more helpful now, throwing out his opinions whether they were harsh or not. Bonnie would throw him looks constantly as he did so. She went out to get more things and by the end of the hour, he was entering his pin.

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." He kissed her grabbing her ass as they walked out.

She convinced him to stop to get some food before he was on his way back to work. They got out and walked around the car meeting somewhere in the middle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes some to kiss him. He kissed her back, opening his mouth to her and moaned as she bit his lower lip kissing him again as his hands squeezed her ass.

"And I thought you were in a meeting," Mark smiled walking up to them.

Bonnie pulled away taking a step back. "I'll see you at home,"

"Yeah," he kissed her once more before letting her walk to her car.

"Damn. She got a sister?" Mark shook his head.

"Nope."

"Please tell me you know how good- how fucking great you've got it. I mean if she was my wife, I would-" he cleared his throat. "You get what I mean." He chuckled then hit his chest before continuing to his car leaving Stefan standing there.

* * *

Caroline smiled mainly because her plan worked—more like kicked fucking ass—but also because her best friend was happy. Bonnie loves Stefan and a hell of a lot so she's glad that she could help. She smiled listening to how much he touched her, how greatly he kissed her, the things he said to her. Caroline felt that she should make this a regular job.

"I kind of want to be bitchy and just practically ignore him for the rest of the day. I mean I love him but I don't really know if I want to go back to being married."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's just me. He's not doing anything unless I initiate it. That's not how it should be."

"And I get it, Bon, but he just needs a little more pushing, then you'll get that date. I promise."

She sighed then nodded. "So how's the whole trying for a baby thing working out?"

"So far no bite, obviously, but it's still underway." She exhaled. "Much harder than I thought."

"Just don't think about making a baby, think about your love for your man as you two are getting it on, and it'll happen."

Caroline smiled hoping to mask her frown. "Did you get pregnant on purpose?"

"Yes and no. I felt him slipping, you know, our marriage just wasn't the same so I wanted to add something to it. A baby is what happened."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah. I told him twice, once on accident and the other very recently. I got so mad at him and practically screamed it in his face with all the details."

"What were you angry about?"

"He just said something that pissed me off so I went off on him. He deserved it."

"Hey, I'm not saying he didn't."

Bonnie sighed. "I know you have to go so I won't hold you back."

"I'll text you. Did you want me to swing by tomorrow?"

"No, you're my friend and my friend only. I need you to myself, you're all. Mine."

"Okay, okay," she chuckled standing. "This weekend though were double dating."

"Yes, I promise."

They walked to the door together and hugged before Bonnie waved her best friend goodbye.

...

She pretended to be asleep on the couch when he got in just to see what he would say and do. She knew he would hate the fact that she's sleeping on the couch so when he sighed it was no surprise.

"Bon?" He waited. "Bonnie," he shook. "Babe," he continued but gave up when she made no sign of movement.

She let out a breath internally as he moved his hands down her hair then caressed her face. Maybe Caroline was right, she thought enjoying his touch. She heard his phone vibrating so his hand quickly left her face. She was lucky because this time it wasn't business related. She listened closely to hear the person on the their line.

"Did you seriously get a new phone so you could call me?" He asked chuckling.

"I had to. You never pick up."

"Well my wife blocked and deleted you so what the fuck was I supposed to do?" He moved his hand to her back.

"Undo it, maybe? So she's still your wife, huh?"

"Yep."

"That divorce-"

"I lied. No offense but I was never going to leave Bonnie for you."

"I knew… -ing, so I was wondering if you want to have some fun?"

"Not interested. Try someone else."

"Oh come on, Stefan."

"I said I'm not fucking interested, bye." He ended the call.

She should feel a sense of relief and possible happiness but she didn't. He told her that he was getting a divorce? He promised that he was going to leave her and start a new life. Lying or not, that's a huge thing to say and why would he even say it to begin with? She wanted to strangle him.

"Bonnie," she decided to open her eyes. "Come on,"

"Where?"

"Upstairs," he grabbed her hand. She was surprised but followed him into his bedroom.

He stacked his pillows allowing him to sit up comfortably with a slight lean and rested her head on his chest. She moved her arm around him trying to forgive him. "You make me hate you sometimes."

"I know," he ran his hand down her hair.

...

She smiled as they danced. Mainly because they sucked at it and partly because of their closeness.

"When's the last time you've danced with a woman?"

"Ages. Which is why you're here." He kissed her nose.

"I'm glad I came because you've stepped on my toes fifteen times now."

Enzo chuckled then spun her. "Sorry, babe." He kissed her nose again.

"So who's the lucky woman?" She smiled when he gave her a look.

"No one really," he brushed off with a shrug.

"So it's pretty serious, huh? Must be since you're taking her dancing."

"We may have been on a few dates. She's a cool cat."

"What's her name, where she from, what she look like?" Bonnie teased making him laugh a little.

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett,"

"Stop,"

"She a cute little thing actually," he continued walking them towards the wall. "She's from Washington, D.C., and she has the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen."

Bonnie bounced a little as her back met the wall. Her eyes widened looking into his and they fluttered as he leaned in. She needed to stop it, wanted to stop it, but she only closed her eyes and stopped the feeling of disappointment when his lips met her cheek. "I need more practice." He grabbed her arm moving them in the center of the floor.

Bonnie discreetly took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It shouldn't be like this, but after everything, she's not so surprised that it was.

"How's Stefan doing?"

"He's forcing me to hang out with his rich buddies wives and girlfriends."

"You sound excited,"

She chuckled rolling her eyes. "It's just that they're all fake, you know. They don't even like me, they're probably just coming over to see if the house is big or not."

"They haven't been over before?"

"I mean they have but Stefan only allows people on the first floor." She smiled when he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing."

"He's a neat freak with anxiety, cut him some slack."

He chuckled again. "I didn't say anything." He twirled her then pulled her close to his chest.

"Seriously, who's your girl?"

"She's not mine, but her name is Samantha and she's blonde."

Bonnie chuckled. "Always a soft spot for the blondes."

"Don't be jealous," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm not."

"You're my first weakness, blondes are my second." He stopped their dancing just to hold her. "Do you need a massage, foot rub, sex?"

"Shut up."

"No but seriously, let me work your back."

"I don't have time, I should've left already, the girls are on their way."

"Alright. Call me when it's over."

"I will," she tossed over her shoulder walking out.

Bonnie exhaled arriving to her home before the girls then quickly changed finishing up just as the doorbell rung. She made her way down the stairs, opening the door with a smile. "Come on in, ladies," she stepped to the side letting them pass through.

It grew quiet as each expected her house like their were bug inspectors.

"Would you like a tour?" Bonnie offered and once they were circled around, she took them to all ends of the house. "Stefan doesn't like people in our room, so I moved some stuff to the guest room.

"Can we take a quick peek?" Amanda asked.

Bonnie wanted to roll her eyes, but opened the doors letting the girls see inside. Once they had their peeks, she moved them next door. She decorated a table with wine and wine glasses and they immediately flocked to it, pouring themselves a glass.

"Oh, I'm not drinking," Nicole declined.

They gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

Nicole smiled and they squealed jumping some. Bonnie decided to join in instead just staring. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you. I'm so nervous."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months,"

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you're not showing at all."

She chuckled. "Oh, Bonnie, _I'm_ not actually pregnant." She laughed. "I hired one of the segregate women, I do _not_ want to lose my figure." She smoothed her hands down her dress.

"I know that's right." Morgan added.

She stopped her frown but wasn't sure if her eyes were doing a good job or not looking at her like she was crazy. She plastered on a smile. "Let's play dress up, shall we?"

They made way towards the closet and started looking through like they were shopping. "Ugh, I am so glad I'm not the only one to buy things and never wear them." Alicia said noticing the tags still on some items.

They soon started to set their glasses down as they saw pieces they liked.

"Bonnie, you have a much curvier figure than I, I'm not sure if I'll look good." Chelsea said stripping anyway.

"As long as you feel good, you'll look it." She said then helped her with it. "See." She smiled standing her in front of the mirror.

Chelsea raised her eyebrows slightly and turned a little in the mirror to catch all sides. Bonnie inwardly chuckled but threw out compliments.

"Speaking of figure, how do you get yours, I think Cedric is wanting me to have a bigger ass." Hanna snarled.

She couldn't stop her chuckle. "Unfortunately, I can't exactly help, I was born like this, but I heard squats do the trick."

She sighed turning. Bonnie headed for her phone hearing it ring. "Hello, love."

"How's everything going?"

She looked back. "Better than I thought, honestly."

"Told ya."

"Shut up."

He chuckled then let out a breath. "Alright, I just wanted to check in."

"Thanks, husband."

"You're welcome, wife."

She smiled ending the call then got back to the girls.

* * *

 **A/N: Do I sense a Stefonnie shift? Stay tuned for next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

He held her as she sat on his lap. They were over his parents' house and Bonnie figured that since they barely liked her anyway—his mother to be more specific, she wouldn't bother to mind her manners. She was glad that Stefan was on her side because instead of looking at her oddly as he usually does, he held her. She smiled proudly on the inside. She tried to make conversation, but nothing ever stuck so she gave up and it's now dead silent.

Stefan cleared his throat then opened his mouth gaining her attention before he closed it shaking his head with his eyes closed making her chuckle. He smiled as she copied him a minute later and they laughed a little. Bonnie ignored her vibrating phone but frowned when Stefan took it and she watched him watch the name on the screen. She wasn't sure who was calling, but she could bet her grandfather's gold tooth that it was Enzo. He answered it assuring her guess was right.

"Hello."

"Is Bonnie available?" She and more than likely everyone else heard him ask.

"No, she's not actually. Bye." He ended the call.

She took her phone back chewing on the inner part of her lip and asked him with her eyes if he was mad at her. When he turned away she got her answer.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mrs. Salvatore inquired.

Bonnie closed her eyes exhaling through her nose but said nothing. Woosah, she repeated to herself. Stefan gave his mother a look but didn't speak a word.

"So how's work, son?" Mr. Salvatore decided to speak.

"Pretty well."

"I heard Theodore finally signed on about a month or two ago. How'd you manage that?"

"Bonnie, actually. She talked to his wife about it and she convinced him to sign on."

"Nice work, Bonnie."

"Thanks, I try to help out whenever I can."

"My wife over here didn't want anything to do with the business except for the money." He laughed and she tried not to but couldn't help herself.

"Oh shut up, Harold."

He winked at her causing Bonnie to smile even more. "It's true! I can't be honest?" He looked over at his wife who rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is, son, be appreciative."

"I'm very appreciative, father."

"There's gonna be hoes or whores or gold diggers that come your way, probably already have. Just think of Bonnie like I thought of my Glenda and you will have no problems."

Stefan nodded. Bonnie looked away with tears in her eyes but forced a smile when he kissed her hand. Harold noticed the silence then narrowed his eyes at his son. Stefan watched his eyes before looking away swallowing some, sinking lower in his seat.

Their heads turned hearing the oven beep and they made way into the kitchen. Harold grabbed his son's arm as Bonnie went to the bathroom. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"No, Sir." He stood tall.

He watched his eyes before walking away. He clenched his jaw then followed behind his father into the kitchen. Bonnie shortly joined his side, sitting next to him.

"Your wedding anniversary is coming up, right?"

"Has it been another year already?" Stefan smiled over at her.

"Almost." She smiled back.

"What the plan? Five years is it?"

"I was thinking about a surprise," Stefan said to somewhat drop the conversation.

"A surprise sounds nice."

He nodded. His head snapped over to Bonnie as her phone vibrated again. Before he could reach for it, she took it in her hands then stood, "I'm sorry, I actually have to take this," she walked out the kitchen. "Hey…"

Stefan frowned but turned his attention back to his food.

"She's not having an affair is she?"

He sat his utensils down. "My lord, no, mother, she is not."

"You can't get mad at me for assuming so after you hung up on that man that called after nearly five seconds."

"I have my reasons and her cheating isn't one of them."

"Well, who is she talking to?"

"I don't know, mom, I'm not omniscient. Can we just drop it please?"

Glenda drank her wine as he ran his fingers through his hair. His breathing started getting heavy and he closed his eyes trying to stop it but he knew he needed Bonnie in this moment and she wasn't here. When is she coming back? Who _was_ she talking to, what if she really is having an affair but is just as good of a liar as he was?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine."

What if she was planning her escape? What if she was talking to that guy right now planning their life together? He doesn't know the extinct of their relationship but he knows that they love each other. And that day, when he came over as he was away on business, proved that; that and the fact that they are sexually attracted to each other. He's learned Bonnie is an open drunk so if she took her shirt off, who knows what she could've said.

"Babe,"

He blinked staring into her emerald eyes.

"Hey,"

He blinked again the cursed under his breath. She hugged him and he felt his heart slowing to normal speed. "I'm sorry, it was my dad," she explained whispering.

He hugged her back then she moved her head to kiss him a few times.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better,"

She kissed him once again before hugging him. "Stefan,"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" He said knowing what she was going to say.

"Okay," she pulled away and met their foreheads. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm OK."

She nodded then pulled away grabbing his hand under the table. His parents wore faces of concern but remained silent.

...

Bonnie laughed at her father's dance moves. After Stefan's parents' house, it was time for Bonnie's parents. Music was playing as they stepped in and they both wore smiles seeing Mr. and Mrs. Bennett dancing together. Mrs. Bennett danced over to Stefan and against his protest forced him to dance with her as Mr. Bennett grabbed his daughter who willingly wanted to dance with him. She laughed to the ceiling at her father's moves and turned her head smiling watching Stefan twirl her mother.

When the song ended the men gave their dancing partners a dip and a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Bennett smiled and hugged her son-in-law then grabbed his face in her hands asking how he was doing.

"Much better now."

She smiled watching his eyes then went to go hug her daughter as the men shook hands. They made way to the couch and Stefan held out his hand signaling her to sit on his lap which she did.

"Are you two hungry?"

"I'm not. We ate over Stefan's parents' house."

"How are they doing?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. Quiet."

They nodded. "How's the marriage?"

"I'd say it's going pretty well, what about you?" She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck.

"I mean she could cook more, but other than that- Ow," he laughed some when she hit his arm.

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, and the hitting is getting a little out of hand." She growled.

"Reminds me of our relationship." Mr. Bennett commented.

"Shut up." His wife responded causing the males in the room to laugh.

"So that's where Bonnie gets it from," he realized causing Mr. Bennett to nod regretfully.

"Since we're pointing out flaws," Mrs. Bennett started.

"Who's hungry?" Her husband interjected standing up.

Bonnie laughed along with Stefan as he scurried into the kitchen. "I missed you guys," Bonnie frowned.

"We missed you too, you too, Stefan. Are we not cool enough for your parties?"

"Well since you said it- Ow! Babe. Ow," he chuckled through some of the pain as his mother-in-law hit him too. "Dad, help, I'm getting attacked out here!" He called for backup.

"I'm coming, son," he jogged back in with a sandwich in tow.

He sat his wife on his lap to be able to somewhat control her movements. They smiled as he fed her a bite of his sandwich.

"She was just hungry, my apologies," he caressed the top of her head.

Stefan chuckled a little then held his wife close as she got more comfortable. He kissed her when her head turned towards him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again then moved more to her side and closed her eyes. He moved his other arm around her and rested his head on hers.

...

He held her body close as she sat straddling his lap, moving her hips within him. He kissed her breathlessly then took the time to look into her eyes then lips that he decided to kiss again. They rolled and interlocked their fingers as her left leg wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, fuck," he pumps into her faster as she bit his ear.

She's on all fours next with her breasts in his hands. He licked the side of her neck sending tingles down her spine.

...

He woke up with her head resting on his chest asleep. Her arm lazily around him which he stroked in thought. Too many things are on his mind that he can't keep up with it. He needs a break, a break from it all to get his mind twisted back on tight. A vacation of some sort but he's not sure how he can pull that off without Bonnie thinking that he's cheating. If she suspects something, he's scared that something may happen between her and Enzo and he can't stomach the thought.

He looked down as she kissed his chest then rested her head back down. "I think we should get away for a little."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"A vacation or something like that. I need to clear my mind."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You don't want to come with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to come, I just… things are getting better and I don't want to mess it up." She sat up. "You said you have a lot on your mind. Maybe you need your space to think without me there."

"Maybe you're right,"

She smiled a little then leaned in to kiss him and smiled as he grabbed her leg to move on the other side of his hip.

* * *

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Things were going smoothly and she doesn't remember a time where she was this happy. She decided to stay dressed in one of his shirts and pulled some shorts up her legs. She bit her lower lip as he grabbed her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "I'll see you tonight,"

She nodded then turned in his arms to kiss him repeatedly. He grabbed her ass walking towards the door. "Visit me today," he kissed her along her neck.

"Okay," she smiled.

He kissed her twice before he truly had to go. Bonnie exhaled blissfully walking towards the phone to call her best friend. "I feel like I'm walking on clouds," she exhaled.

"Details!" Caroline demanded.

"We went to visit our parents last night and while we were over mine, we were more flirty because my parents are more let loose. So I'm sitting on his lap and he looks at me and he tells me that he loves me. I tell him so back and I rest my head on his shoulder and he leans his head against mine. We get home and have sex and again this morning and he tells me to visit him at work before he left. He never asked me to do that before so I'm just," she exhaled, "happy."

"I love that, Bonnie. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Care. So how are you?"

"I was about to call you, actually, I'm about to take a look at the few pregnancy tests and I wanted you here,"

Bonnie sat down. "Wait, FaceTime me!" Bonnie hung up then waited for her friend's call.

She smiled when they were face to face. Bonnie tried to not bite on her nails watching her friend walk towards the bathroom. Caroline held her breath as she peered over her iPad then Bonnie covered her hand over her mouth when Caroline let out a breath. Her eyes were wide now staring at her best friend. "Wh—"

"I'm pregnant!"

They screamed and cheered together. Bonnie expressed her many congratulations and wishes badly that she could hug her right now. "I'm so fucking happy for you, Care. You'll be the best mom ever, seriously."

"Thank you, Bonnie, I'm just so nervous and excited and-" she shook her limbs. "I have to think of a way to tell Christopher."

"Go on YouTube or do a Google search, there _tons_ of ideas out there. If you need help, I'll look too."

"Thanks, Bonnie B." She exhaled. "I'm so lucky you're my friend."

"No, I'm the lucky one." They smiled. "I'll try to drop by tomorrow so I can hug you and kiss our baby."

She chuckled some. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll see you later, babe."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

They waved before ending the video call then Bonnie went upstairs to get ready.

...

She wore his favorite dress of hers then headed to his office. It was a little into the lunch period so she hopes that she didn't miss him. She knocked on the door as she opened it then paused at the threshold seeing him stare at a computer screen with breasts right beside his face. He looked over and the woman stood up and placed her hand on his chair like she was claiming him.

"Oh, Bonnie, this is my-" he exhaled, "Jordan, this is my wife, Bonnie." He stood and walked over to her.

"Hi," Jordan greeted.

Bonnie repeated such back adding a wave.

"Hey," she looked into his eyes then relaxed a little more when he placed his hand on the side of her face before kissing her once.

"So what are you two doing?"

"Just checking out some statistics. Did you want to grab a bite?"

"I don't want to disturb you two."

"You're not, come on," he grabbed her hand. "You know what to do, right?" He directed at Jordan.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded then closed his door.

"You trust her in there? Last time you did all but added another lock to your door."

He chuckled shaking his head. "She's my assistant. Don't you remember seeing her last time?"

"I guess I wasn't paying much attention to her. So wait, she went to Texas with you? It was just the two of you?"

"Bonnie," he stopped her from walking and turned her to face him as he ran his hands slowly down the length of her arm. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to go insane." Too late for that. "I want to build us back up, okay, no more games, no more secrets."

She nodded then closed her eyes as he kissed her twice. They held hands continuing towards the elevator. This time he held her chest against his and moved her arms around his neck. He had one arm wrapped around her frame while the other on the lowest part of her back. She smiled when he met their noses before kissing her there. Bonnie smiled and allowed herself to relax a little.

"What are you craving?" He asked in her ear.

She couldn't help but feel he meant that as a double entendre. "You," so she said.

"Yeah?" He asked pulling away to look into her eyes.

She nodded biting on her lower lip. "And a chicken sandwich,"

He chuckled then kissed her twice. "Come on," he grabbed her hand leading them out of the box.

"You seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Happier?"

"Only because you're here."

She smiled as her heart melted. He took her to Wendy's because he knew they had her favorite chicken sandwich then took them to a place with a little more scenery. "Come here," Bonnie straddled his lap. "I want you to come on vacation with me."

"Stef,"

"I know and I get your logic, makes perfect sense, but," he ran his hands up her thighs, "would it really be so bad if you came?"

"You just want me there for sex."

"I told you you're the best I've had."

"I better be," she leaned in kissing his lips.

"Wait, now that I think about it, you said I'm in your top three. Who's the other two and what order?"

She pulled the lever making the seat fall back then removed her dress. Stefan knew what she was doing but couldn't resist her this time.

* * *

Bonnie narrowed her eyes getting out of her car as she walked up to her door. "Enzo?" She removed her sunglasses. She decided that after she and Stefan finished their lunch date that she go for a drive to clear her head and now she regrets taking so long because she doesn't know how long he's been waiting for her. "What's up?"

"I need your help with something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She pulled out her keys and led him to the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"A sandwich?"

She looked at him, glad that he chuckled.

"So remember my big dancing date?"

"Yeah, how did it go?"

"She stood me up."

Her mouth dropped. "What? Really?"

"Yep. I tried calling, no answer. What should I do?"

"I mean, I don't know," she sat down next to him exhaling. "It's strange, especially since you two have been out before."

He sighed. "I really liked her, man."

"Sorry, babe. But who knows, maybe she has a good reason? An emergency could've popped up or something."

"I guess."

"Have you tried calling her again?"

"I was a little embarrassed to, but I guess I should." He took out his phone. He glanced up at Bonnie who nodded then sat up some. "Hey, it's Enzo…"

Bonnie watched him now wishing that she asked him to put it on speakerphone. She would just listen in but she felt a little wrong doing so.

"Yeah, I understand, it's just some communication would be nice, you know," she placed her hand on his. "Okay, bye."

"What happened?"

"Her mom fell down the stairs and was rushed to the hospital."

"You can't get mad at her for not calling you. The last thing I would think about is my date of that ever happened to my mom."

"I'm joking to make my feels be less hurt. She broke up with me, I guess."

"Did she say why?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter."

"Why do you men always do that? Of course, it matters, she hurt you."

"I should go,"

"Enzo," she frowned as he stood. "Babe, come on, you can talk to me." She cupped his face with gentle hands.

He watched her eyes before shaking his head. "Bonnie, I really should go,"

"Why?"

He exhaled. "I can't be your friend anymore."

She narrowed her eyes. "What why?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean-" he grabbed her face and pulled it towards his meeting their lips.

Her heart started beating slowly. She felt weightless like she was being sent off to heaven. She knew it was impossible but she swears her feet were no longer on the ground. "Wow." They pulled away hearing a voice then turned towards a stern face.

"Stefan, I—"

"You know what, Bonnie, I don't even blame you."

"It's not her fault, man, I—" he sighed when he just walked back outside. "Bonnie, I'm sorry."

She just stood there breathing before running out to him. "Stefan it wasn't what it looked like,"

"Dude, it was my fault, I-"

"Enzo, I think it's just best if you leave." Bonnie stopped him.

He respectfully nodded then got in his car.

"Stefan," she started again once he drove off.

"It's fine, Bonnie, it's completely fine. I was just using you anyway."

She blinked confusedly. "What?"

"You know. Acting like I was in love with you, in real love with you even when no one was around. I was just pretending so I wouldn't have to work so hard to fuck you." She took a step back. "I told you I'm done with cheating and I really am, it's exhausting and it gets boring after awhile. Getting you to fuck me has been the easiest thing that I had to do."

"Please tell me you're joking. That you're speaking out of anger."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I mean you said it yourself today, did I deny it?"

Her heart sank in her stomach and she took steps back.

"Come on, Bonnie, deep down you had to suspect it, right? How could I switch from barely loving you to loving you consistently so quickly? I mean you're hot but that's pretty much all you got going."

"Please stop talking."

"Put on one of those dresses I bought, we have guests at eight." He said walking back up to the house.

"I'm not doing this anymore, Stefan."

"Watch."

Her mind was everywhere. What just happened? A part of her didn't want to believe him but on the other hand, she knew he was being completely honest. She thought they were improving, that they were working on their connection again, but it was all just a game to him. A stupid, twisted game and she was playing right along without even realizing it at all.

She sat right where she was standing letting it all sink in then she cried. All the pain, all the hurt and the lies, she cried away not caring who could hear or see her. All she wanted was to build her marriage back up again, all she wanted was to be happy again and loved by her husband, the only person that she couldn't picture being without, but that picture is starting to become clearer and clearer as the weeks go by.

She sucked up her tears and stood walking back into the house knowing what her next moves had to be.

...

Bonnie sipped on champagne as Bill rambled on like he always does. He could spot a bird and talk about it for two hours straight. He had to admit that she was impressed, she saw it as a talent; an annoying talent, but a talent nonetheless.

She turned her head hearing her name being called seeing that she was being summoned over by the girls. She squeezed Stefan's arm letting him know in her way that she was leaving. He watched her before turning back to his colleague.

"Thank you for saving me," she greeted causing them to giggle.

"I swear I don't know how Rossan does it. Her husband can just go on and on and on over the simplest of things. I would hate to have an argument with him." Anna said rolling her eyes. "Anyway you and Stefan seem a little distant than usual, did you two have a fight or something?"

She sighed thinking that was the only reason they wanted her over here. To snoop. "We did actually." She sighed. "I have this male friend and he has feelings for me, that I was obviously clueless about and he thought that he'd express his feelings towards me by kissing me." The ladies gasped. "As I was going to push him away, Stefan walked in and saw it and he's really angry at me. And it sucks," she looked over at him then back at the girls frowning.

They all somewhat sighed. "Well, you know what, he can, will and damn right should forgive you and get over it. We as women put up with so much of men's shit and as soon as we break a nail, we're the most awful species in the world. And I for one am sick of it."

Bonnie smiled with wide eyes not expecting such a response. The ladies chimed in on their agreements and she was surprised that they were the ones to make her feel better. They all dispersed after a few minutes, talking to other people and scaling at their husbands. Bonnie chuckled a little then spotted Stefan alone so she figured that now was a good time.

"Hey, babe,"

She smiled then stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm leaving you tonight."

It took him a few moments to process her words. "What?" He pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I just thought it would be easier for me to tell you instead of you catching me in bed with my suitcase."

He smiled a little but it faded quickly. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I'm leaving tonight, I just have to pack a few more things," she moved to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait, baby, let's- let's talk about this first, yeah? I'll kick everyone out if you want me to, but I think—"

"No, Stefan, it's alright. Enjoy yourself." She smiled then kissed him on the cheek before leaving him.

He started to get hot and he got a weird feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain. She couldn't be serious, could she? He thought before sneaking away upstairs to see for himself. He took a deep breath before opening the door and his eyes grew wide because she was serious. Completely, one hundred percent serious. Three suitcases lined her bed. He tried calming his heart but was finding it more and more difficult. He walked up to her bags and started unpacking.

"What are you doing?" She caught him as he was finished with the second bag.

"I'm unpacking for you."

"I didn't ask you to do that." She walked up to him.

"I know but this isn't what you want, right?" He looked into her eyes. "You really don't want to do this to me,"

She chuckled. "So it's all about you, Stefan."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just—"

"Stefan, I don't care. I've tried and tried and tried and every single time you proved to me time and time again that you give zero fucks about me or my feelings."

"Is this about what I said earlier? Baby, you know I didn't mean that" he chuckled some placing his hands on the sides of her face. "I was upset and hurt, I always say things I don't mean when I'm hurt, you know that." He looked worriedly into her eyes. "Baby, come on,"

"I'm done, Stefan." She started towards the door.

"Wait. Just- who's gonna calm me down, only you can do that, I'll die without you."

"You should've thought about that before you went screwing around with my feelings."

He sighed in defeat. "Babe, wait, wait, wait," he chased after her when she kept walking. "I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry."

"You finally admitted it. I think I see progress." She patted his shoulder then continued down the stairs returning to the party.

...

She tried to not worry when Stefan never made it back down after an hour but she dismissed everyone letting people know he suddenly caught a stomach bug and apologized for the inconvenience. Once everyone was out she hoped to not find him paralyzed somewhere. She took off her shoes and hurried up the stairs stopping herself from calling out his name. She listened then ran to his room hearing the shower running. She opened the door then shut off the water as she got in with him. He was fully dressed just standing under the cold shower head.

"Stefan," she couldn't stop her tears. "Stefan," she breathed deeply then went to grab some towels to warm his body. "I was just joking, I'm not leaving, I swear." She turned the water hot and hugged him close crying onto his shoulder. She pulled away after a moment and got him undressed as best she could.

She wanted to call for backup but as long as his heart was beating she would hold off. She shut off the water and used all her strength to get him out of the tub and dried him before dragging him onto the bed. She cried wrapping him in sheets then ran to grab the ones off her bed and got under those as she hugged him trying to give him as much of her body heat as she could. She ran to turn on the heat before joining him on the bed again.

"Bonnie," he barely got out.

"I fucking hate you, Stefan." She cried hugging him tighter then made their lips meet.

* * *

She stared into his pale eyes as she scratched his scalp as he looked back into her eyes. She exhaled feeling his cold palm meet the side of her face and watched as he hesitantly moved in to meet their lips. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"This can't change anything."

"But you said you were just joking,"

"I only said that hoping you would snap back sooner. I wasn't even sure if you would remember."

"Just give me one more chance. One more fucking chance, I'll —"

"I've given you countless amount of chances. I'm all out of chances."

"Bonnie,"

"The only thing that I'll do for you is go with you to a psychologist. I think there's something deeper going on and I can be there for you when you find out."

"I'm not going to see a psychologist."

"And that's your choice. I'm making one of my own. I won't leave tonight but by the end of the week, I'm gone."

"If I go to a psychologist will you stay?"

She shook her head. "No. Unless it's something that you can't one hundred percent be alone for."

He closed his eyes. "I… tell me what to say. I'll say anything."

"Stefan, I'm done. I'm so sick and tired of playing make believe. None of this is real. Not what mattered the most anyway."

"Which is why I need one more chance,"

"Stefan were running around in circles. It's not happening." She got up from the bed.

"Baby, wait, where are you going?" He sat up.

"You need some sleep." Was all she said before closing the door behind her.

...

Bonnie closed her eyes exhaling through her nose as his arms moved slowly around her and his chin rested on her right shoulder. "Stefan,"

"I have until the end of the week to change your mind."

"You won't."

"I like a challenge." She tried to stop her smile. "I didn't mean it, Bonnie. I swear I was just upset. You were kissing him."

"He kissed me."

"You kissed him back, I saw it. And I get it, but I thought- I thought we were getting better and I just couldn't wrap my head around that." He let her go as she turned to him. "I love you. You're my wife and after all the fucked up things that I've done, I want you over all of it. I don't want to be single, I don't want to date anyone else, I want you. I need you." He moved his hand up to her face to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"This isn't about you, Stefan. It's about me and my happiness. Thank you for saying those things, but it's a lot easier for you to erase the past than it is for me. I was the one who was lied to and broken. I was the one who was depressed, not you."

"Tell me what to do and say and I will do it and say it. I want us to be better."

"Honestly, I don't know what you can say. I can't take another heartbreak."

"It won't happen, I swear. I'll go to work then come right home, I swear. I won't go out with the guys, I won't work late, I'll be dedicated to you and only to you."

"That's not fair,"

"Yes, it is. I want to spend more time with you, I want to go on vacation with only you so we can learn more about each other. I want you to love me again. Please." He begged looking into her eyes.

She sighed indecisive then was saved by his ringing phone. She expected him to answer it but he didn't and kept looking at her. She had to admit that she was completely shocked. "Stefan, I don't- I-"

"Just think about it, okay? I have to leave for work, but just think about it." He kissed her then opened his mouth to her as he held her close causing her knees to bend. He kissed her deeper then pulled away to stare into her dizzy eyes. "I love you."

Bonnie felt herself being lifted on the counter before he backed away. He knew her knees weren't strong enough to hold her steady. She was finally able to breathe as she heard the door close and she grabbed her heart trying to calm it. She hated the way he made her feel and though a part of her is screaming to stay, she knows that she needs to leave. She needed to prove to herself that she's strong enough to stand up for herself and stick to the promises she made to herself. She always had a one and done policy when it came to cheating but for some reason this one was different.

She wonders if it was their marriage, their union and vows to be together through thick and thin. But what was the point of vows when the main one is already broken?

She gasped at the suddenness of the phone and went to answer the call from Caroline. "Hey, friend."

"Hey," she sang. "I told Chris about our baby."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He's so excited, I wish I recorded it. He understands that he's parent number three, and promised to respect those boundaries." Bonnie chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"No, this isn't about me right now. I want to hear more about-"

"Bonnie, come on. How many times have you stopped talking about yourself for me? I know I lost count."

She smiled then sighed. "It's just that I told Stefan that I was leaving him yesterday at a party and he go upstairs to my room and sees the bags on my bed and starts unpacking. Meanwhile, I'm downstairs forcing a smile when I notice he's not there so I excuse myself and race upstairs to see him unpacking. I ask him what he's doing and blah blah blah, we go back and forth and I just leave him upstairs. Cut to an hour or so later he still hasn't come down so I'm panicking on the inside. So I kick everyone out and say that Stefan caught a bug and I didn't want to leave him alone and guess where I found him."

"Where?"

"In the fucking shower with the cold water running still dressed in his suit just standing there."

"Oh my god,"

"So I'm crying at this point and I tell him that I was just joking, that I wasn't leaving and all that and I switch the water to hot and I hug him. I then strip him down and pull him out the tub and dry him off before wrapping him in our sheets."

"Holy fuck, Bonnie."

"I turn the heat up and just hug him until he comes back and he says my name and I tell him how much I hate him then kiss his stupid ass."

"I can't even imagine. So what's the situation now?"

"I told him that I would stay for the rest of the week just to make sure that everything is OK. He's trying to convince me to not leave at all but I think I owe it to myself to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he cheated on me and he said that he didn't love me all the time. He told me that he was only pretending to be in love with me because it's easier for him to get me to have sex with him."

"What?"

"Of course he said that last part after he caught Enzo and I kissing-"

"Wait, what?!"

"Enzo kissed me, I may have kissed him back."

"And he walked in on you two,"

"Yep. It's my fault, I could've pushed him away as soon as it happens but a part of me wanted him to kiss me, you know. It's been building up for months and I don't know, I wanted to see how it felt."

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing," she breathed. "Yet so, so wrong that it masked that feeling. I love Stefan, I'm with Stefan and kissing him it wasn't right. I don't see how Stefan could've cheated on me like that. If Stefan didn't walk in, I would've had to tell him eventually."

"You're a woman, Bonnie, he's a male. Things are a lot different in your mind than it is in his. That's just the way it is."

She sighed knowing that she was right. "Help."

"I'm afraid I'm useless in this situation. I mean I could tell you what I think, but I know that this is a journey you need to take on your own."

"Damn you." Caroline chuckled. Bonnie sighed, "Anyway I'll call you later. I need to think."

"OK, friend."

They ended their calls and Bonnie went to plop down on the couch. She groaned hearing the doorbell ring then went to answer it.

"Bonnie Salvatore?"

"Yes?"

He smiled. "These are for you." He handed her a decorated bouquet of flowers in a clear vase.

"Thanks," she said searching for the card. She stayed by the door as the man drove off and tugged on the white card and flipped it over so she could read it.

"I love you," she read aloud frowning that it wasn't signed.

She had every reason to think that Stefan was behind it because that's what he told her just before he left her, but a part of her couldn't stop the thought of her thinking that it was Enzo. She doesn't think he'd be bold enough to send her flowers, but at the same time, she's unsure what he would do now. He did kiss her after all.

She bit her bottom lip then decided to take the flowers upstairs into her room and hope that Stefan mentions them later and if he doesn't, she'd know that he didn't send them. She pulled her cell phone out her butt pocket as it vibrated and started at the contact for a few seconds before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hey,"

"Hey. I'm glad you answered."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know. With everything that happened."

"Yeah-"

"Look, about that, Bonnie, I was an idiot kissing you in your home. It should've been somewhere private, I mean I shouldn't have kissed you at but still. You're with Stefan," she ignored his slight pause giving her the signal to jump in and tell him that they're getting a divorce, "and I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I felt like it needed happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it made me think a little clearer."

"And?"

"And, I still need to think."

He sighed. "Okay."

"I'm not stringing you along,"

"I know. But I'm waiting anyway. I should go."

"OK,"

"Bye," he ended the call.

Bonnie sighed. If she was honest she wasn't even thinking about leaving Stefan for Enzo, but he practically threw himself in the pot. Now she can't stop thinking about it. She moves out then moves in with Enzo. She has a strong feeling that he won't cheat on her and has another strong feeling that they'll be engaged quickly. Stefan'll crash the wedding and whisk her awa— she shook her head grunting then decided to go outside for some fresh air and a break.

...

Stefan entered his home and tossed his keys to the side having them land on the table. "Babe?" He called out flipping through the mail. He paused not hearing a response. "Bonnie?" He waited a little longer before he quickly set the mail to the side and raced upstairs to her room. He went straight to her closet then allowed himself to breathe seeing her clothes still there.

Deep breaths he took then moved to her window seeing her walking up their driveway. He headed back downstairs and resumed his previous position acting as if the past minute didn't happen. He listened out for the knob twisting then called out again. "Baby?" He narrowed his eyes turning his head as the door closed. "Where'd you go?"

"It was supposed to be a quick walk but then I stumbled across the mall and it's all a blur."

He smiled then walked up to her moving his arms to her hips then kissed her. "Did you like my flowers?" He asked against her lips. He spotted them on her nightstand.

Her mind was spinning and she kissed him back and he took that as his answer. "I thought I had a secret admirer."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"You didn't sign the card."

"I didn't think I had to."

"You didn't but I'm just saying." Her eyes closed as his head turned to her neck, nuzzling his nose there before his lips kissed her there. "Stef,"

"Baby," he moved his head up again to kiss her, moving his hands down.

"Caroline is pregnant."

"Send her my congratulations."

"Do it yourself, we're having dinner with them tonight."

"Whatever you want." He leaned in but ended up smiling when she moved her head back. "What?"

"You heard what I just said, right?"

"You and I, Caroline and Chris are having dinner together tonight."

"And you're okay with that, even though I didn't give you a day's warning?"

"As I said: whatever you want." She smiled biting her lower lip. "Aw shit, bad idea."

She shook her head. "Good idea,"

"Good idea?" He bit his lower lip as she nodded then lifted her in his arms making her giggle as he carried her over to the couch.

* * *

He grabbed her face kissing her deeply as his other hand attended her lower lips. She could barely focus on kissing him but he wouldn't let her face go until she came.

She breathed deeply getting hotter than before as sweat beaded her forehead.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby." He got on top of her then kissed down her body until his head was between her legs.

She grabbed onto the sheets letting out a moan. She's glad that they took things into her room because she'd be tearing the couch apart right now. "Daddy," her eyes rolled some as his head lifted and licked his lips. "I want you."

She linked her arms around his neck as he slipped into her and they kept eye contact throughout it all. They swapped air as he met their foreheads moving faster within her then stiffened emptying out inside her. "Oh fuck," he let out a breath then rolled beside her catching his breath. He finished her off by sitting her on his face and she laid the opposite direction that he is. He lifted his head up some seeing her with her eyes closed. He decided to move having their faces side by side now. He placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her gently once before wrapping her in his arms.

...

Bonnie woke up to his light snoring and smiled moving her arms around him. She wondered how long this act would play out, eventually, he'd go back to his old self, but she was going to enjoy this Stefan for as long as she could.

She smiled closing her eyes as he kissed along her neck. "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"You promise?"

"I swear." He looked into her eyes.

She watched him before lifting her head to meet their lips. "We should probably get ready."

"You were serious about that?"

She chuckled. "You thought I was just testing you?" The look he gave her made her know her guess was right. "Haha,"

He growled but smiled when she laughed some getting up. He let her shower alone as he got his mind right. He only asks for a day's notice because he has to be mentally prepared for a gathering with anyone. He closed his eyes and breathed going through talking points but stopped when he realizes that he has no idea what the talking points will be. Christopher is in sales, what the hell could they discuss? His hands started to sweat and he ran them through his hair. He started to panic.

"Babe," he opened his eyes seeing his wife there then felt her hands on the sides of his face. "What's wrong?"

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"Normal stuff,"

"Normal?"

"Yeah like, talking about how your day was, plans for the weekend, of course, Cares pregnancy. Uh, possibly some talk about work but nothing in too much detail."

"So like basic things,"

"If that's what you want to call it then yeah." She offered a smile then kissed him once. "It's ok, babe, just try to relax." She hugged him and exhaled as he hugged her back. "Come on, I'll cater to you in the shower."

He stood as she pulled on his arm and followed behind her into the bathroom.

...

Caroline smiled watching the two in their own little world. She could finally see what her friend saw in Stefan thanks to dinner because she learned that he's quite funny. She got to see a side of him which she hadn't before, the calmer and laid back Stefan and not the snooty rich guy side. The side that loved her best friend and treats her like a queen and not the one that simply ignores her.

"Stop," Bonnie said under her breath as he kissed her neck.

They were seated on a loveseat with her sitting on his lap and her legs draped around the armrest. His arms were around her when he leaned in.

"Why?"

"Best behavior."

He kissed her once more before pulling away. She stilled when her phone rang and quickly held it up to her shoulder as he tried to peek to see who was calling. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," he reached for it and growled when she raised it in the air. "I can easily take that from you."

"Stefan,"

"Who is it?" He asked Chris who had a clear view of her screen.

He opened his mouth to tell but his wife butted in. "Don't you dare." He looked back at her then back at Stefan. He sighed. "Sorry, man."

He took the distraction and pulled her hand down and read the name. He answered it and blocked her hand that tried to stop him. "Hey," Bonnie watched him closely. "No need to apologize, you did what you did." She closed her eyes knowing to was Enzo. "You obviously don't give a shit so I don't care about a fake ass apology."

"Stefan," she grabbed her phone then ended the call.

"Let's get a drink, man." Chris offered and Bonnie stood so he could and watched the two step outside.

"Thanks for having my back."

"What are friends for?" Caroline walked up to her then hugged her.

"I wonder how he's going to act now. Since things are...different, I wonder if he'll just go back to hating me or what,"

"What was it like before?"

"Is it bad that I can't remember?"

"Kind of, yeah," Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes. "But seriously, I highly doubt he'll just let it go, he's going to be upset but in the morning it'll go away. That's how it's like with us."

Bonnie sighed running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

After her gargle of mouthwash, Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom but paused seeing him there. He held out his hand and she took it and followed behind him into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and let go of her hand. Bonnie figured that he wanted her to sleep in here tonight. She got in bed then turned off the lamp on her side then shortly felt his arm move around her then his front against her back. He may not be speaking to her, but he still wants her to be there.

The car ride back home was silent and everything that followed. She wanted him to talk and tell her what was on his mind, but at the same time, she thought it was best to do the talking tomorrow as his anger settled.

She woke up to him absent from the bed and she turned seeing the light on in the bathroom. Bonnie rubbed her eyes then sat up just as he was opening the door. He walked over to her and kissed her before he continued getting ready. She got up from bed then headed into her room to grab her robe before going downstairs to make the coffee. She yawned watching it pour and closed her eyes.

Stefan came down and opened his mouth but paused seeing her asleep standing up. "Bon," she popped her head up then straightened herself out. "Go back to bed,"

"No, I'm up and we should talk."

"We'll talk later, come on," he took her hand and lead her back upstairs and tucked her in his bed. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She mumbled such back before she faded away.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Stefan convinced her to stay yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie sat at the kitchen table looking up apartments. The week was coming to an end and she hasn't even thought about looking for a place. She's still unsure if moving out is what she wants to do, but she still thinks that it's something that she has to do. She owes it to herself, but she loves Stefan and she can't picture herself with anyone else but him.

She sighed pushing her laptop further away from her then rested her head down on her folded arms.

"You're looking at apartments?"

She reached her hands out and closed her laptop and the suddenness of his voice but kept her head down. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh. Uh. Well, I hear North Side are good ones." He kicked himself.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to check it out."

"I didn't mean that. I was just caught off guard." He sighed as her position didn't change. "Babe, please don't go." He frowned as she remained silent. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just tired, Stef."

"OK. I can take a hint."

She sighed then lifted her head up but he was already gone. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt like crying but she held back for now. She went upstairs after grabbing her laptop and went into her room. She plopped on the bed letting out a breath. Great. Now she has a headache.

"Do you have any Advil?" She asked him after forcing herself out of bed.

"Yeah," he went into the bathroom then came out a few seconds later with two in his hand.

"Thanks," she turned to leave.

"Baby, wait, just stay in here. I'll cuddle you,"

"I think I just need some space. But thanks." She closed the door on her way out.

He tried to calm his breathing before anything happened but his mind got the best of him. What if she does leave? He thought that he changed her mind but now she looking at apartments? What was that about? He wonders if it was their small fight over Enzo calling her, but they didn't yell at each other about it. He took her in his room so they could go to sleep together, he thought everything was fine, but he was wrong. "Bonnie," his eyes shifted left to right. He doesn't have much time, the week is coming to an end and it looks like he'll be left alone very soon. Sooner than he thought and wanted. "Bonnie," The worst part is that he has no one to blame but himself. He's the cheater, he's the one that kept up with a game he didn't want to play, he's the one that told her that she was only good on her back. He regrets all of it and now he's paying for his mistakes. He won't be surprised once he starts seeing her carrying around boxes with her name and what's inside marked on it. "Bonnie!"

He fell on the bed feeling dizzy and his eyes started to twitch as he saw her face. He saw the panic she was wearing then felt his hands being pushed above his head. He felt like he could breathe a little better. Then her lips met his in a single kiss that lasted for a few seconds. It was like she was giving him CPR but taking his breath away instead of giving it to him. She kisses him several times until he's calming down then instructs him to take deep breaths. She sits him up and rubs his back.

"Stefan, please." She was near tears. "You said anything for me, do this for me, please."

"I don't want to know, okay, I don't want to know. Can you just please respect that."

"It's hard for me to respect it when your life's in danger."

"My life isn't in danger."

"You could barely breathe, Stefan. You could've died of hypothermia. I'm not always going to be there, I can't keep saving your life."

"So you're leaving."

"Even if I wasn't what I said still remains the same. What if you're at work or driving or anywhere where I'm not and you have another attack? What are you going to do then, Stefan? Calling out for me won't work, you need to learn how to do it on your own."

"I know how."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it just takes me a little longer."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Stefan." She stood to leave. "I'm not going to go to your funeral."

He frowned slightly as she walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Stefan knocked on her door and slowly opened it as she looked up at him. "Can I just please lay beside you one last time."

She softly exhaled then nodded and he closed the door as she got in bed. He dimmed the lights then held her close to his chest. "You're right." He started in a whisper. "I need help, but if it's something serious I don't want to know because I don't want it to affect my entire life."

"And I understand but I want you safe, Stefan. Whatever it is, we can treat it one way or another."

"Remember the first time you helped me? You used to just give me space, but I was in it longer and you hugged me? Being in your arms made my whole being calm. From then on I knew that it would always be you."

"But it wasn't always me."

"And I sincerely apologize for that. I don't have any excuses for what I have done to you and for what I put you through. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Baby,"

She turned to him. "Stef, I'm really tired."

"Just one last time,"

"Who says I'm leaving?"

"I have a hunch. And if I'm wrong," he moved in meeting their foreheads, "I'll be the happiest man alive." He kissed her.

She closed her eyes, moving her arms around his neck and he took that as a sign to move on top of her. He positioned their lips but waited for her to kiss him before he kissed her back, moving her shirt up her torso.

...

She woke up to a poem on her nightstand.

 _Roses are red, violets are blue_

 _I become complete when I'm with you._

 _Your gorgeous face beyond compare_

 _You make me a happier man, I wish I didn't dare_

 _To mess with your heart and mess with your mind_

 _Oh, what I wouldn't give to see you shine._

 _I promise to love you unconditionally_

 _Of course, that is if you'll still have me._

 _But this isn't about me, but about you, in fact,_

 _And if you chose to leave I will fight back._

 _But I will respect your decision and let you be_

 _Because you deserve the world, my beautiful Bonnie._

She smiled and softly chuckled on one side but the other side of her found it to be sweet. She read it again just because then got out of bed to start the day.

She started ignoring calls from everyone as they came because she needed this day to think. She knows what she should do, but she just has to align her should and want and then she'd be fine. She never thought this decision would be a hard one, if Stefan didn't stop her the first time, she would've been out of here already, but spending those extra days with him was starting to change her mind no matter how much she tried to stop it. Little by little, but she put her foot down and started looking for apartments which seemed to make her get a headache and she ignored the part of her that was saying that was a sign.

She removed the lid to their jacuzzi and turned it on, having the water circulate and bubble. She stepped in and tilted her head back as she sunk in the hot water letting out an exhale. She wishes that they used this more. After a year of having it, they seemed to forget about it but she wished they hadn't. She retracted her mind and starting wishing that she was getting a massage right now. It would complete her whole plan of relaxation and a break from everyone.

She sighed hearing the phone ring and even though it was her father, she didn't move. He was just checking in, poking fun by asking Stefan if he has any bruises. She hated that her parents loved Stefan so much because it would be so hard to tell them because she knew that they would be heartbroken and she didn't want that to happen. She sighed and got out knowing that she now had to focus on being more busy than relaxed so she wouldn't have time to think of much.

...

Stefan came home to music playing and he knows that Bonnie only blasts her music if she's cleaning. He ran a hand down his face but sucked it up, standing tall then moved up the stairs. He was glad that his room was before hers so he wouldn't have to look and see the boxes that he knows are inside. Some filled, some close to being so and some still folded and empty. He closed his door and took deep breaths to calm his heart because he knew he couldn't call out for her. He felt like banging his head against the wall but stopped himself and instead laid face first on his bed. He covered his ears because the music was taunting him. This song would forever remind him of the worst day of his life.

 _Our love is six feet under  
I can't help but wonder_  
 _If our grave was watered by the rain_  
 _Would roses bloom?_  
 _Could roses bloom_  
 _Again?_

He held his head and shouted into his pillow. He thought that he had done a good job in showing her how their life would now be if she stayed but he guesses it just wasn't enough. Once again he's failed her and just like the last, it's all his fault. He turned his head to the side so he could breathe. Stefan closed his eyes just wanting it to be over.

...

It seemed like each day her room was getting emptier and emptier mainly because it was. Enzo helped her move into an apartment downtown after she explained to him the whole truth. He felt horrible but at the same time, he knew she was doing the right thing by moving out. They haven't spoken a word about the kiss and he thinks it's best that way. Let it be a memory that he will get made fun of for five years from now. Bonnie teasing him and laughing at how he kissed her when they're out at dinner. He's just grateful that he didn't lose her friendship because he couldn't picture the world without her. He knew that if they jumped in it too soon, it would fail so he would wait.

They laid side by side on her bed in her new apartment on their backs. Just watching the ceiling fan turn and turn in it's never ending cycle.

"Tomorrow's the big day,"

"Yep." She sighed.

"You really think you can do it? I wouldn't judge you if you can't, I mean he is your husband after all."

"But he's not. That's not the man I married. The cheating and the constant lies and the scheming is not the Stefan I married. The worst part is that now that I'm leaving the man that I married is making his way back. Loving me, sending me flowers, writing poems, actually giving a damn. He was always romantic," she turned her head towards him and smiled. "Stefan would always make me fall more and more in love with him, it was insane; never had I experienced something like that or thought I would experience something like that. Then… then it just all went to shit."

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

She shrugged. "It's fine. C'est la vie."

"What did your parents say? Caroline too,"

"I haven't told my parents mainly because I don't want them hating Stefan. I know it's weird, but they love him so much. I just need to think of a way to tell them that we split without pinning it all on Stefan. Caroline wasn't all that surprised, I could tell. She offered me a room in her house but I couldn't take it. She's going to visit me here tomorrow though."

"That's good." He turned more to his side glad that she did the same. "Bonnie. If there's anything that you need me to do for you, let me know, okay? I hate being in the dark."

She smiled. "I know, thank you." She moved in to hug him and he hugged her back and tighter once she started to cry.

He hushed her cries, smoothing his hand along her back until she was calm again.

When she got home she exhaled spotting a rose on her bed. She picked it up then sniffed it closing her eyes. She tossed it back on the bed and went to the bathroom wanting a bath. She sighed seeing that things were already set up. Bath salts, a bowl of rose petals, two candles and a lighter all resting on the edge of the tub. She turned on the water waiting for it to get hot then allowed the water to fill the tub, adding the things he left for her and lighting the candles.

She sunk in as much she could, closing her eyes as she exhaled. She shook her head wanting to stop her thoughts of that "another chance" happening. She had to leave, she knew it. She sighed hearing the phone ring hoping that it would distract her thoughts.

"It's me." His voice filled the house through the various answering machines. "I don't know if you're home, but if you are, I set up a bath for you, I know how much you like them- or used to like them. I just wanted to make you comfortable." He sighed. "I um. If I'm right, you won't be there when I get home so I just. I'm gonna miss you. I'm going to miss seeing you and talking to you, laughing and joking with you. I know you said that none of it was real, that it was all make believe, but you're wrong. I mean at first it was like that but after some time I wasn't acting anymore. I was only being the bad guy because I thought that's who you wanted me to be. I'm not blaming my actions on you, it's all on me, I'm just mad at myself because I should've known. I should've loved you like the way I wanted to, the way you deserve. The way I have been this past couple of days" He paused choking up. "Baby, I just ask once again that you please stay. I need one more chance, please. I will do everything right, I swear, I love you. I love you, I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for barely being your husband. As I promised, I will be completely devoted to you. Please stay, please. I love you so much."

Bonnie covered her face with her hands crying as she sank into the water. She shook her head as she started to sob and went underwater so she could stop. She shot up coughing then threw her hands and face over the rim. She breathed deeply then stepped out as her heart calmed.

...

She woke up abruptly lying on her bed then quickly packed the rest of her things. She didn't mean to fall asleep but after her soak and Stefan's voicemail, she had to relax and breathe a little. It resulted in a deep sleep which she hated because she knew that at any moment Stefan could be pulling up into their driveway. She quickly tossed the last of her clothes and essentials into a bag and ran towards the stairs. She opened the door pausing seeing him stand there looking down at his feet. He lifted his head quickly and she met his shocked wet eyes. His eyes shifted down to the bag resting on her hip then he fell on his knees.

"Please. All I ask is for one more chance, that's it. I will love you like I always should've, you will be first over everything, I swear. I need you, Bonnie. I don't think I can make it without you."

"I hate you, Stefan. It took me leaving for you to realize the simplest of things and it sucks because you're too late. I didn't even want to see you."

"I love you. You're right, I'm an idiot because it took this for me to fully grasp that I love you more than I have anyone. Bonnie, please." He stood so he could look into her eyes. He slid the strap off her shoulder having the bag thump on the floor. "Please," he kissed her once. "I love you, please." He kissed her again, opening his mouth to her once she started kissing him back. He lifted her legs around his waist meeting her back against the wall.

He kissed her deeper and was ready to move them to the couch, but stumbled back as she pushed him returning her feet to the ground. She quickly grabbed her bag, hurrying out the door and he stood there catching his breath watching her leave. When she was gone, he flipped the coffee table and threw a picture before heading upstairs cursing.

...

She sat by her window watching her ring glisten. She wanted to take it off and pawn it, but she couldn't. They aren't divorced. Just separated. Ignoring what she told anyone, including herself she wishes to get back together with Stefan in the future. She won't wait around for him, but she will hope for him.

Her heart picked up hearing knocks on her door and she slowly went to answer it and tried to not look disappointed when she saw Caroline. She frowned then moved in to hug her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

She took and let out a deep breath hugging her friend back. "I thought I would feel better."

"You will. Just give it some time."

She nodded then invited her inside closing the door. "Stefan and Chris started hanging out."

She chuckled. "Of course. He does all I've been asking him to do now that I'm gone."

"Men, am I right?" She scoffed then smiled as her friend laughed.

"How's our baby…"

"Hopeful for a boy. Chris wants to name him Isaac."

"Aw, I love that name." She smiled through her frown.

"Which brings me to ask. Will you the God Mother?"

"Of course I will!"

They wore huge smiles. "How about this," Caroline sat up a little. "Come over for dinner so I can show you our nursery."

"You two just don't know how to take things slow, do you?"

"That's why we're perfect for each other." Bonnie agreed nodding her head. "So are you coming?"

"I would love to come."

"Great!" She stood and straightened herself out. "I'll see you tonight around eight. Don't worry about dressing up or anything like that because we don't." Bonnie chuckled. "I'll see you tonight,"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too!" She waved walking out.

Bonnie sat back sighing then reached for her laptop checking out Facebook. She hadn't removed him as her friend yet alone change her relationship status. Trying to stop herself, she searched his name in the box and clicked on his profile. He's never really on so the lack of activity means nothing. She still however scrolled through his page sighing every so often at the pictures of them he posted. Some of which she didn't know he posted. Lies. She had to remind herself that it was all nothing but lies.

She looked over at her bag then reached in it grabbing the disks. She plopped the first one in and clicked play so she wouldn't have the chance to talk herself out of it. A box for each room of their house appeared before her in color. She saw them in their room hugging and smiled seeing him kiss the side of her head. They shared a kiss then walked downstairs together and clicked on the living room box to turn on the sound.

 _"Do you have to go to work?" She turned to him as they reached the end._

 _He held her and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry, I do."_

 _"You do what?"_

 _He smiled. "I do promise to cherish you forever, to love you, to fuck your brains out every once in awhile." He added making her laugh. "I do promise to be the man you wake up to and sleep next to every morning and night." He kissed her softly. "I love you."_

 _"I love you more." She kissed him back then moaned as his hold tightened._

 _"What did I get myself into?" He asked walking them towards the couch. "I think I have to be a little late for work today," he kissed her, laying her down on the couch._

Bonnie watched their love, their passion feeling like she was watching two strangers in a movie. She remembers thinking that her life was a fairytale and now seeing it for herself that was what she had.

She stopped it and put in another this time a one that was deeper in the pile. They were in their bedroom, both on the bed reading their books and playing footsie.

 _"Babe,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What do you want for dinner?"_

 _He let out a breath. "Not sure. What do you feel like?"_

 _"I don't know but I'm not that hungry. I may just make some pork chops or something."_

 _"Sounds good." He turned the page._

 _"I feel like you're ignoring me."_

 _"What are you talking about, we're both in the middle of a book."_

 _"Still. You stopped playing footsie with me."_

 _He sighed setting his book on the nightstand beside him. "Come here," she snuggled into his chest. "Happy?"_

 _"Mmhm,"_

 _He chuckled then kissed her head._

Bonnie fast forward through the rest of the day. Having their talks and small wrestling match and then their sex all zip before her eyes. She realized that they had sex almost every day in their first year of marriage. Either in the morning or at night, sometimes both. She realized that she was constantly happy and spoiled in the second year, keeping things fast forwarded. She played their fights and arguments, watching them scream and yell at each other. She watched him start to ignore her even when she would beg for his attention either directly or simply by tugging on his arm or mashing their faces together. He would kiss her then walk away or turn away or go back on his phone. He just left her standing there wearing a frown until she walked away as well, or turned away or went to look at her phone. All she wanted was a little attention and that was too much to ask.

He only played with her again when he wanted sex and that eventually stopped too because he was getting it from somewhere else. Little did she know.

Bonnie pressed play when she saw herself holding a pregnancy box. She was talking to Caroline freaking out about it. She watched her go in the bathroom then come out shortly placing a cloth down before the test on top of the chest of draws. She sat back on the bed setting her alarm and waited with her legs curled up to her chest. She jumped as the timer went off then slowly made way to the test.

"Holy shit I'm pregnant… I'm pregnant!" She jumped around smiling then stopped holding her stomach. "Jumping might not be what's best for you, little nugget. I can't wait to tell your daddy." She caressed her stomach then walked out.

Bonnie closed her eyes knowing the in the next few tapes she would see what she wanted to see. So far Stefan has never bought the mistress to their home and she felt a strange sense of comfort in that.

Again, she sped up the days watching herself Google ways to tell your husband that you're pregnant, reading books about pregnancy and hiding them by placing them under the bed or in her nightstand. She entered the next DVD and waited and waited and waited until it came. She saw them holding hands and watched her amazed expression.

 _"Damn,"_

 _Stefan chuckled taking them into the kitchen pouring them a drink._

 _"Where's your wife?"_

 _"She went on a trip with her mother or some shit, I don't know." He drank._

 _"When will she be back?" Cindy asked running her hands up his arms._

 _"Tonight."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"Meaning that we don't have much time for talking."_

 _She giggled then met their lips. Stefan lifted her in his arms and sat them in the couch. They removed their clothes before he turned her on her back and entered her._

Bonnie covered her mouth crying watching them kiss and caress each other like they were actual lovers. She saw Stefan's face and the look he was giving her and cried harder because it reminded her of the way that he used to look at her.

She closed her eyes as they switched positions and opened them seeing his hands on her hips and the smile on his face as he sat up being only an inch away from hers. "I love you." He told her and Bonnie felt that aching all over again. The shattering, the scraping, the burning of the throat. She followed their movements upstairs and into their bedroom. Once the sex was over they got their clothes from downstairs and Stefan told her that he'd head back up in a minute.

He was taking a business call and now it makes sense to her why he didn't pick up. She remembers calling him to let him know that she would be home sooner than planned but he chose to ignore her. She didn't bother leaving a message just thinking that she'd surprise him and he didn't bother calling her back.

He grabbed glasses and wine before heading back upstairs. She watched them talk and get to know each other. He told her some things that she didn't know herself. It only made it worse. She could tell that Stefan was in love. She wasn't sure if he was in love with Cindy or in love with the idea of being single and screwing any woman that walks his way. His eyes glistening and a small smile on his face as he watched her.

"He was in love with her." She allowed herself to admit aloud.

A single tear rolled down her left eye and she closed the laptop, pushing it to the side. She couldn't watch the rest. She couldn't watch herself lying there all alone through the night. She doesn't care if Stefan stood by the door and knocked or tried to knock but turned away because he was scared. She didn't care because he should've opened the door. She knew he thought that she would do nothing but yell at him, but he should've let her kick, scream and yell because she deserved to do so. Instead, he did nothing.

She grabbed her purse and keys heading out her apartment then doubled back to grab the DVD.

Stefan opened the door and before he could even think to feel an emotion, he was slapped. He closed his eyes then faced her again only to have the same action repeated. "Bonnie-"

"You lied to me." She pointed her finger in his face. "You said she meant nothing to you, that she was just a "stupid whore" but you lied."

"I didn't,"

"Stop lying to me! Fuck, for once can you just tell me the truth? I saw it with my own eyes, you loved her."

"How could you possibly see?"

She reached in her bag grabbing the DVD. "Watch the whole thing I fucking dare you. To think I was actually considering giving you another chance, I'm so glad I watched this. You mean nothing to me anymore."

"Another chance- Bonnie, wait,"

"Don't you ever talk to me again."

"I just need to explain, can I please explain?"

"Watch the DVD, Stefan. That's all the explanation I needed."

He sighed watching her walk away then speed off. He slammed the door cursing then stared at the disk in his hand. He wondered what the hell was on the tape so he locked the door and went into his office to play it on his desktop computer. He pressed play then his eyes widened seeing him and Cindy on the bed talking.

"Oh fuck." He paused it because he immediately knew what this was. The worst mistake of his life.

He played it again not daring to look. But he then remembered that Bonnie told him to watch so he slowly turned to face the screen. He ran his fingers through his hair watching them kiss before he got on top of her. His eyes shifted to the bottom left corner and shook his head seeing Bonnie walk through the front door. His heart started to pound faster as she moved towards the room. He frowned seeing her shake a little now knowing that she was ready to tell him the news of their baby.

He felt his heart stop as his eyes focused nowhere else but in her pressed against the wall. Slowly sliding down it as she sobbed. He did so as well watching her crawl into the next room before losing her strength crying on her back. He hung his head down apologizing. He wanted to call her, he wanted to see her so he could slap his own self in front of her and get on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness.

He ran his hands over his face seeing her now paralyzed on the floor. He would think she was dead if she hadn't been slapping him five minutes ago. He shifted his eyes to himself pacing. Back and forth and again and again mumbling.

He watched as she got up and plopped the top half of her body on the bed while the bottom half bled. All that blood she let spill from inside her without but so much of a flinch. She just laid there until it was time to move again, creating a trail of red behind her. His eyes stayed fixated on that red. That was his baby. His one and only reduced to liquid—a stain on the carpet and on the inside of her jeans. What had he done? As if hurting Bonnie wasn't enough, he went on and committed murder too.

"Bonnie," he left a voice message when she didn't pick up his call which he hoped she wouldn't because it's just easier talking to a machine. "I watched the DVD like you told me to. I'm sorry for ever trying to get you to stay with me, you deserve so much better than me. I am a horrible person. I hope you live out the life you deserve. I still and will always love you. I guess this is my goodbye." He ended the call then headed upstairs.

Bonnie stopped herself from going over there. It sounded all too much like a suicide message but he could just simply be apologizing. She tapped her foot on the wooden floor repeatedly staring at her keys. Maybe giving him the DVD was a bad choice. She knows how he can get and she basically handed him a psychotic break on a silver platter. "Fuck," she grabbed her keys racing out of her apartment.

She got caught at every light and she wondered if it was a sign letting her know that she should stop because everything's okay, but she never trusted signs anyway.

She knocked on the door and waited before ringing the doorbell. She was ready to break the door down when it opened. She wanted to hug him and squeeze him tightly because he's safe, he's alive.

"Are you okay?" He raised his hands but stopped himself from touching her.

"I… I just wanted to apologize for hitting you. That was wrong of me."

"It's OK. I deserved it." He watched her stand there. "Did you want to come in?" He stepped to the side.

"I really shouldn't, I should go." She turned to move.

"Wait," he stood in front of her. "I don't know if you listened to my message but I know what it seemed like, but I didn't love her. Did I catch some feelings, yes, but it was never love." He exhaled. "When I watched you lay there-"

"I can't do this," she sped towards her car wiping her eyes. She was glad that he didn't call after her because she would've run right back into his arms and that's the last thing she wanted.

...

She hugged Christopher as he welcomed her inside. She could tell that he wanted to comment but he didn't, deciding to smile at her instead. "Care is still upstairs, you can go up there if you want."

Bonnie nodded as a thank you before heading upstairs finding her blonde friend sprawled out on the bed. She chuckled then knocked before walking in. "What are you doing, girl?"

"I was just talking to myself about some things like _every normal person does_ before I found myself on the bed. Is it too soon for the baby to be making me a little crazy?"

"You're asking the wrong one." She joined her on the bed as Caroline curled her body turning to her side.

"You look like you have a lot going on."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm serious. What happened?"

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to watch the CDs of Stefan cheating?"

"You didn't."

"I did. Then I watched that day when I caught them to together and I get so angry that I drove up there and as soon as he opened the door, I slapped him. Twice." She shook her head. "I gave him the recording and told him to watch it. He did and called me to apologize leaving a message because I didn't answer. It sounded like a suicide note or whatever so I raced over there after a minute or two but everything was fine."

Caroline frowned then hugged her once she started tearing up. "It's gonna be OK."

"I shouldn't have left,"

"Yes, you should've."

"I didn't want to. I keep finding excuses to go back. Today it was the message, tomorrow it could be because I forgot an earring back. I hate myself for loving him so much. I love him so much, Caroline."

"I know," she rubbed her back. "But you know what? You'll find someone that loves you just as much. One day you'll be looking into eyes that only see your reflection. I promise."

Bonnie nodded sniffing in. "Can we just get married instead?"

"Sleepover tonight so we can cuddle. Chris can stay on the couch, he won't mind."

"I should be denying you but OK."

Caroline chuckled then they soon got cleaned up before heading downstairs for dinner. She was glad that she could laugh and smile without having to fake it. She started to forget about the past couple of days and that's exactly what she needed.

* * *

"Yeah, man. When I first saw her I could tell something was up but after talking to Caroline she seemed fine. She took my place in bed." He chuckled whispering.

"Fuck, man, I miss her so much." Stefan sighed. "I had to go a little too far. I fucked everything up."

"You'll get her back, man. Give it a year,"

"A year? Are you kidding, she'd be snatched up by then. I can't wait a year."

"Sure you can. She needs to get over you, forgive you for all your shit then and only then will she consider it again."

He sighed deeply. "I guess you're right, I just— ask Caroline to keep her single for me."

He chuckled. "No offense but you're not Caroline's favorite right now so if I told her that, she'd start hooking your girl up with every dude in town."

"Damn, OK then." He sighed. "I should go,"

"Alright, man. Bye,"

"Bye." He ended the call.

* * *

Stefan sighed then got up from his bed and walked into Bonnie's old room looking for things she may have left behind. He opened her draws hoping to find something, in the closet, under the bed. He checked the bathroom but ended up sitting in the tub when he came up blank. Everything was gone. Not a trace of her left and the feeling was overwhelming. He held his breath then released a deep one stopping himself from having an attack. He repeated the process glad that he could calm his heart. He quickly got up from the tub and hurried out her room. He couldn't go back in there. Not while she's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years Later**

She was crouched behind the couch trying to hide. This isn't the first time that she's been like this and she's sure it won't be her last. She didn't so much like the hiding but it was necessary. She peered over the couch and shot back down spotting him. She held her breath hearing him walking towards her and closed her eyes like she was a little kid again hoping that she would turn invisible.

"Found you!"

"Oh man!"

Isaac laughed then even harder as she started tickling him. She smiled stopping her attack as he let out more giggles. "Aunt Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Okay, lets see what we have in the fridge."

"Can we go out to eat?"

She sighed then accidentally looked into his blue eyes. "Alright, bud, where do you want to go?"

"McDonalds!"

She chuckled then picked him up taking them over to the door to get their shoes on.

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. Every time she would watch over Isaac, she always found herself wanting to be a mother herself. Caroline handles everything so well and has everything organized and color coded and though she knew that she wouldn't exactly be that type of mom, it was still nice to see that a friend that's been through it with her is able to have such a life. But for right now, she would just enjoy being the best aunt that she can be and leave the rest up to the universe. It was starting to become her way of life. Leaving everything up to the universe and just letting shit happen the way that they're supposed to. I mean, what else was she supposed to do?

After the crying finally stopped, she looked at things differently and appreciated things more. She learned how to love herself and put her worries and care ahead of everyone else's. She realized that every move that she would make was because of _him_ ; to prove _him_ a point, to teach _him_ a lesson, to make _him_ care. She doesn't know where for anyway because her efforts were all pointless in the end anyway.

Fuck him, she thought smiling as Isaac pulled on her arm as they entered the fast food place. She let him order before paying for his meal since she wasn't all that hungry. She carried his tray to the playground area and made him finish most of his food before she sent him off to play. Bonnie looked down at her phone hearing it vibrate to see a text from Enzo asking her to drop by later. She didn't give him a straight yes or no answer because she wasn't sure what time she wanted to drop her nephew off yet but she promised her best effort to.

"Bonnie,"

She stiffened. She was just going to pretend that she didn't hear her name being called but he stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened and she's not sure what for. He kept the beard but it wasn't as full. She was surprised to see him in a white V-neck shirt and dark jeans. He seemed to have been working out more because his arms are bigger than what she remembers.

"Hey," he spoke again.

She blinked several times snapping herself out of her head then stood. "Hey,"

He smiled then went in to hug her. She hugged him back closing her eyes and the feeling of sobbing stirred within her. She hugged him tighter without realizing it only for him to hug closer back.

"I missed you," she whispered hoping that he wouldn't be able to make out her words.

"I missed you too."

They don't know how long the hug lasted before they pulled away. "How have you been?"

He let out a sigh. "Pretty well. I um, I decided to take a little leave from work after everything and I got that chance to clear my head. Step back a little you know, see the world for what it is and not just how I want it to be."

"That's great, Stefan."

He nodded then tenses up a little. "Is that um- is that your kid?"

"Oh no, I'm just babysitting for Caroline and Chris."

"Oh, okay yeah."

"I told them just to go out on a date or something and I'll watch him for the day."

He smiled. "So how have you been, Bonnie? Did Enzo snatch you up?"

She chuckled. "Well firstly, I've been getting better, you know. It was a lot, I had a lot of feelings and emotions that I needed to let out, when I realized that I couldn't store it all away anymore. It took some time, but all is good." He nodded. "And um Enzo and I never really officially dated. I just think we work better as friends."

He nodded. "I was um wondering if you would like to-"

"Who's that?" Isaac squished his face together looking up at Stefan.

Bonnie chuckled. "This is your auntie's friend, Stefan. Say hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hey, bud."

"Um, we should go,"

"Sure," he nodded stepping back a little. "Can I call you maybe sometime?"

She wanted to tell him no. "Sure." But she couldn't.

He smiled then walked out the restaurant and she watched him look both ways before jogging across the road. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans continuing the walk down the sidewalk. If Isaac wasn't with her, she would follow him just to see where he was going. She finished collecting their stuff then took them to the park.

* * *

She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to his contact. She never deleted it, it was on her list of steps to take before she's finally done, but somehow a hug pulled her back in. If she was honest, she expected him to have a girlfriend or maybe another wife with a kid. It's only been two years, but she knows how some women operate in this town. Get married then have kids immediately and she doesn't blame them. She always wondered if they had a kid sooner would things be how they are. He wouldn't have cheated, they wouldn't have to act, she wouldn't have to leave. They would've tried harder to make it because of their child and she would've been happy. She would've had the life she's always dreamed about. She jumped as her phone unexpectedly dinged and saw that it was a text from Caroline.

 _How are my two favorite people?_

 **Doing good, we're at the park.** She snapped a pick of her nephew on the slide.

 _Thank you for watching him, Bon_

 **You're welcome.**

She was shocked when Caroline switched from texting her to calling her. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"I can hear it in your texting voice."

She sighed. "I um… I talked to Stefan."

Caroline gasped. "What? Wow, how is he doing if you don't mind me asking,"

"He's good, looks good- better."

"Single?"

"I believe so. I didn't see a ring on his finger."

"What else happened?"

"We hugged. It was a really long hug and we talked for a little and I told him that he could call me sometime."

"You never let him go, did you." It was more of a statement then question.

"I couldn't. I thought I was over it but he hugged me and- I don't know,"

"I'm not judging you, I actually think it's quite romantic. If it's meant to be you'll find your way back to each other. Maybe you two found your way."

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe,"

"So ground rules for your date."

"Who says we're going on a date?"

"Uh hello why else would he want to call you? First things first, confirm that he is indeed 100 percent single. S-I-N-G-L-E. No. Sex. No going back home with him. Playing footsie is as far as you will go. Maybe hand holding but that's it."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

She frowned. "You're going to ignore me, aren't you?"

"Not fully. I won't sleep with him."

"Yeah right. See you in an hour."

She chuckled. "Okay,"

They ended the call then went back to playing with Isaac.

...

It came to the point where she had to leave her phone in her bedroom because she was waiting for it to ring anxiously. But then she ended up turning back around because she wondered what if he called and she was outside and she missed her chance.

She grunted falling back on her bed hating that he made her like this again. Always waiting around, always—

"Hello?" She answers his phone call a little too immediately.

"Hey, it's me."

"How are you?"

"Good, I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight or lunch tomorrow or dinner tomorrow, it's up to you."

She smiled. "Dinner tonight sounds fine."

"Great. I can pick you up or—"

"Yeah that sounds fine."

"Cool. Text me the address when you can." He sighed. "I wanted to kind of save talk for dinner, but I—" he sighed again. "It's just so hard to say things to you- not because of you of course, but because of the situation. I'm not trying to force myself on you, for a lack of a better term."

"I get it. And neither am I so as long as we keep that in mind, we should be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I mean unless anything changes then we should say something but that line might not be crossed but still."

"It's a deal then."

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Enzo walked in her apartment ready to surprise her with dinner reservations since he figured she wasn't going to drop by, but got distracted by the unusual mess. Clothes stacked high on the bed. Shoes looking as if they've been kicked off since they were everywhere. He heard the water running in the bathroom then walked in seeing her finish brushing her teeth.

"So what's going on?"

"I uh. I'm going out tonight."

"Well damn, I made us reservations."

She frowned. "Try to switch it for tomorrow," she suggested then went to applying eyeliner.

"Who's the guy?"

She paused then turned to him. "It's Stefan, actually."

His eyes widened a bit. "Stefan,"

"We ran into each other and hugged and talked a little and thought it would be nice to catch up."

Enzo nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"It's not like we're getting back together or anything, we just want to talk."

"Yeah I get it, it's been two years, you two should talk."

Bonnie smiled some as she nodded then went back to doing her makeup. Enzo left shortly leaving her to it and once she found herself ready, she started cleaning up the mess around her place. By the time she finished sweeping, she heard knocks on her door. With an exhale, Bonnie walked up towards the door, looked out the peephole, before answering it. She smiled at the rose in his hand. It reminded her of the one he left on her bed the day she left. She took it, sniffed it then set it down on the table before walking out with him.

"You look very beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you,"

She got in after he opened the door and buckled herself in. She looked over at him as he got in. He looked over at her for a beat, trailing his eyes over her face before starting the car and driving off. She kept her eyes on him examining any changes but nothing since this afternoon had changed. She faced the window now and was surprised when he was pulling in a parking spot. Her cheeks heated a little not knowing she was looking at him for that long.

She decided to open the door herself and they walked side by side into the restaurant. Stefan told the woman up front about the reservation and they were shortly lead to their table.

"This place is nice," Bonnie admired looking around.

"Yeah it's pretty new from what I hear." He agreed.

Their waiter shortly came and they decided on their drinks.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"Pretty relaxing. I got a massage," she smiled. "What about you?"

"Well I took Isaac to the park for a bit then bought him back to my place and waited for Caroline to come pick him up."

"It was really nice of you to do that,"

"Oh I don't mind it at all. He's such a sweet, innocent boy." Stefan nodded then looked over as the waiter poured them a glass of wine after setting down their waters. "So since you asked about my dating life earlier," he chuckled shaking his head. "How was or is yours going?"

"Pretty much non existent."

"Oh come on,"

"Seriously, I mean, I'm not gonna lie I did go out on a few dates but it didn't work out. I don't mean this as a pickup line or anything, but they just weren't you."

She watched his eyes. "And what does that entail? Being me?"

He let out a breath. "Well for starters, you weren't interested in me because of my wealth. You tell me how it is, straight up, whether I asked or not." She chuckled. "Your look is just unique and I mean that in the best way possible. I can look around a room and see the same woman, then my eyes land on you and I see a breath of fresh air."

Her heart raced a little but before she could say or do anything, their waiter returned asking for their orders. They quickly scanned the menu ordering the first things that sounded appealing.

"Stefan. I wish that you would've- I,"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I fucked up, I admit it, but I hope that now maybe we could-"

"Are you single? Are you seeing anyone else, even remotely? Even if you don't think so but she thinks so?"

"There's no one else. I swear."

"I just don't think it's a good idea if we jump right back into it."

"I understand. I didn't want it to go this far so quickly," he admitted.

She sighed internally thinking it was her fault for asking. "Are you still living at the house?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"No real reason, I just wanted to know."

He nodded. "I switched things up a little. Got darker furniture and floors."

"Sounds nice,"

"Did you want to come look afterward or?"

"Um, maybe for just a few minutes."

"Yeah, whatever you want." She nodded slightly. "I ran into Enzo oddly enough today."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Nothing. He walked right past me." He chuckled. "I mean I don't blame him, it's not like we were friends or anything." She nodded. "So he was there for you, yeah?"

"Yeah pretty much. Then as time went on things started to shift and shift and I came to the point where I was good at where we were but he wanted to still keep shifting and I wasn't ready."

"But if you were?"

She sighed. "I don't think I would be talking to you right now." He nodded keeping his eyes down. "Did you ever go see a psychologist?"

"No, I think that extended break I had from the world helped cure me a little. I mean it happens but I just learned how to breathe on my own and everything snaps back to place."

"That's good," she offered a smile. "Let's see, what else am I curious about, hmm," he chuckled. "Oh, were your parents happy to hear about me gone?"

He shook his head. "Would it be pathetic if I told you that I didn't tell them?"

"I would say yes but I didn't tell mines either,"

He smiled. "And by the way, they don't hate you, okay? My dad finds you charming and my mom—"

"Hates me."

"No, she's just being a mom. If we had a son and he started dating some girl and started putting you on the back burner, you'll feel the same way."

"I would not."

"Okay, babe."

"I would be happy as long as the woman is nice, sweet, kind, and respecting."

"And you see yourself as all four of those things?"

She growled. "Don't make me hit you."

He chuckled. "I'm serious. Do you?"

"Yes. Don't you?" She gasped when he kept quiet. "Stef,"

"Listen, the first time you met my mom, it wasn't the best impression at all."

"That wasn't exactly my fault,"

"I didn't say it was, but it's all about first impressions and at the first impression, you weren't those things."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. What were we arguing about anyway?"

"I don't know, but I remember you saying that you'll kill my ass and take all my money. And that's without the swearing."

She hid her laugh. "And she chose that exact moment to walk through the door."

"Classic mommy." She laughed some then their food arrived. "So what have you been doing for the past couple years?"

She smiled. "Hmm, well besides sucking cocks for money, I–"

He coughed basically choking on his water. She laughed and handed him some napkins. "I cannot believe you just said that." He wiped his mouth some more then exhaled. "Holy shit,"

She laughed some more as he just shook his head at her. "Seriously, I've just been living, you know. Just going with the flow of things." He nodded. "So since you thought he was my kid, I see you lost touch with Chris,"

"Yeah, after the whole self reservation trip, I lost touch with everyone basically. And besides, they were your friends first and I didn't want to make it uncomfortable in any way."

"You wouldn't have,"

"Yes I would've. You needed your space and I would've been all up in it."

She chuckled at his wording and they started eating their meals.

* * *

She stepped inside feeling a world wind of emotions hit her like a train. Her eyes widened a bit as the lights turned on and she walked around smiling liking what she's seeing. "I really like this,"

He smiled. "Yeah, all white is getting out of season,"

She turned to him. "Oh is it now?"

"Definitely."

They chuckled some and she started walking up to him. He forced his hands to stay by his side instead of wrapping around her like he wanted them to.

"Can I go upstairs?"

"You can do whatever you want." And he meant it. His eyes accidentally darted to her cleavage but he lifted them back up to her eyes catching the end of her smile before she turned. He followed closely behind her and cursed in his head as she flipped the hair that was on her shoulder exposing her neck. He had to take a step back.

He stopped at the threshold as she walked through it into his room looking around.

"Oh fuck," he barely got out seeing her crawl on his bed.

He joined her staring into her eyes before he moved his right hand to the side of her face leaning in slowly. He watched her eyes until the last minute as their lips met. He kissed her deeply getting on top of her but she quickly flipped them grinding her hips into him. He pulled away cursing then reached his hands up to her ass. "I need you." He told her then kissed her again.

Bonnie pulled away then lifted the dress up her body as Stefan worked on his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons. She helped pull it down his arms then their lips met frantically twisting and turning, helping each other undress. She looked over hearing her purse vibrate and as Stefan kissed her along her neck, she checked her phone widening her eyes at all the messages from Caroline.

"I have to go,"

"What? Baby, stay, please stay," he kissed her again but she pulled away finding her clothes.

"I have to go, Isaac is in the hospital."

"What?" His eyes widened a bit then he quickly started to get dressed himself. "What happened?"

"I don't know, can you drive me?"

"Of course, you didn't have to ask."

They headed downstairs after they were clothed and Stefan drove them to the hospital. Bonnie tried calling Caroline back and grunted at how she kept getting no answer. Stefan pressed down on the gas a little more seeing her so upset and got them there in ten minutes. She rushed out and Stefan was shortly behind her after he parked. He paused a few feet away seeing the friends hug and cry together. He was going to turn away and let the two be, but he spotted Chris and though they lost touch after a while, he wanted to check up in him since Caroline had Bonnie.

"Hey, man," he sat down.

"Hey," he hung his head back down with his hands together.

"What happened?"

"He swallowed some magnets. It's all my fault, man."

"You shouldn't blame-"

"I was supposed to be watching him and instead I got distracted with a call and then-" he shook his head. "Caroline blames me. And I mean why shouldn't she?"

He sighed not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your date with Stefan,"

"What are you apologizing for, Caroline? Don't worry about it." She combed some hair behind her friend's ear.

"You two were in the middle of sex, weren't you?"

"We weren't, actually."

"So I caught you just before then." Bonnie rolled her eyes causing Caroline to chuckle. "Did you and Stefan even get divorced?"

"I didn't sign any papers. If anything we were only separated, not divorced."

"And to think of all those men you screwed."

"Oh shut up. I didn't even screw Enzo."

A blonde eyebrow raised quickly. "Wow. He would be the first man I'd jump on if I were you."

"I mean I was still hurting, I was still sad, I wasn't thinking about sex or anything close to it, honestly."

Caroline nodded then sighed. "I cannot believe that I'm in this position right now. He was supposed to be watching him and what is he doing? On the damn phone. He's lucky I walked in and saw him swallow the magnet or else we wouldn't know what the hell was wrong. Or worse."

"It's always easy to blame someone, Caroline. It's not like you never in your life turned your back to him. I'm sure he feels awful, you shouldn't pile on to it."

She sighed then looked over seeing him sit with Stefan. She didn't notice that he was there before but was glad that he was. Maybe Bonnie right, but she wouldn't let her know that. "I should go talk to him,"

Bonnie nodded and watched as she walked over there. Stefan hugged her then walked towards Bonnie sitting next to her. "Come here," she moved in resting her head on his chest and he hugged her close.

Bonnie closed her eyes as he kissed her neck once then met their cheeks together. "How are you feeling?"

"I just want to know if he's OK," she turned to him.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

She watched his eyes before sitting up some to kiss him once.

They all stood shortly seeing the doctor walk out telling them that the surgery to remove the magnets went well with no complications. When he suggested rest, Bonnie thought that they leave the parents alone and she'd just come back in the morning.

"Can you just uh take me back to the apartment please."

He nodded slightly. "Okay,"

She let out a breath closing her eyes and pulled the seat back a little.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, you know?"

He hummed then grabbed her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. She exhaled through her nose relaxing some. He slowly let her hand go now parked in her apartment complex. She was asleep and he was thinking about just taking her back to the house, but he wanted to respect her. He searched her purse for her keys then pocketed them. He got out the car then opened her door to carry her to her place. He managed to get the door open then shortly lay her gently on her bed.

He let out a breath then went to close her door before joining her beside the bed. Stefan watched her running his hand down her head a few times. "I love you." He whispered then kissed her cheek before standing to throw a blanket over her. He made the decision to write her a small note before leaving.

Bonnie sat up hearing the door close and his car start then got up spotting the note on her nightstand.

 _I didn't want to wake you, I hope that's OK. I'll call you in the morning._

 _-Stefan_

She sat the note down then went to shower. The night went nothing like how she planned even if Isaac didn't swallow those magnets. She would've had sex with Stefan and not just once and that was honestly something that she didn't want to do. She blames it on the house, the change. The Stefan. All in all he was still very much her husband and that is truthfully the way she wants it to be.

She stepped out the shower and wrapped her towel around her deciding to sleep naked. She dried herself off better then walked to her bed and fell on it. She turned her head to the side imagining Stefan there looking right back at her. She reached her hand out to stroke his translucent face then sighed turning her head the other way getting some rest.

...

She stopped her tears seeing that Isaac was really doing well and sat with them for hours, only leaving the room for ten minutes to talk to Stefan. He invited her out again but she told him that she was busy today and nodded when he told her that he'd call her tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and Bonnie stayed a little while longer before she left.

* * *

Bonnie smiled seeing Enzo casually leaning on his blacked out Escalade looking down at his phone. She was going to just walk by him without saying anything but he was waiting for her and she knew that once he spotted her car, he'd just end up knocking on her door.

"Boo,"

He looked up then locked and pocketed his phone. "So how was everything with Stefan?"

"Pretty great, actually. It was really nice to talk to him." She smiled.

"Well since he had you yesterday," Bonnie shook her head, "we get to hang out today."

"What are we doing?"

"Hop in the car, babe, come find out."

She sighed then followed him to the passenger side thanking him as he opened her door for her. She checked her phone for messages then pushed it between her crossed thighs. Enzo turned up the radio then drove off. She looked over at him then smiled some as he looked over at her meeting their eyes for a few seconds then returned his attention back to the road.

He pulled into one of her favorite small coffee shops and they ordered some coffee and decided to split a muffin since they weren't very hungry. They got a table outside to enjoy the day.

"This is nice," Bonnie closed her eyes and shivered at the warmth of the sun.

He smiled and reached across to run his hand down her bicep. "See, I know you." She smiled. "What's on you mind, Honey B?"

She lightly chuckled. "A lot. But I- I don't know, I guess a part of me doesn't want to think about it, you know?" He nodded. "My whole life changed completely because I saw Stefan again." She continues ignoring the part of her that doesn't want to talk about it. "And honestly it's been what I've been waiting for. And I hate it because I shouldn't be pining over someone like him or the person that he was." She sighed seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry,"

"No, it's OK."

"I shouldn't really be talking about this to you when we-"

"It's completely fine, Bonnie. I knew who I was working against, who was my challenger. And if I'm honest I thought that it would take a good year for you to get over him but you never did. And that's okay. You needed longer time to heal and he showed up again just as you were about to reach that peace."

She sighed looking away, hugging herself some. "I don't know what to do,"

"Of course you know what to do. You're Bonnie Bennett for crying out loud."

She chuckled some looking back at him. "You're right. I guess I'm just scared of it all backfiring."

"Any man will be blessed to have you, Bonnie. If it backfires, he's a fucking idiot."

She smiled then let out a small breath.

...

Stefan got back from his doctor's appointment then poured himself a glass of water to take his pills. He put his medication back in its locked drawer then headed upstairs to his room. He exhales thinking of Bonnie and their close to perfect night. Never did he think that they would have sex after dinner, but they both wanted it, then he took the call as a sign that maybe they shouldn't rush things. It's hard to not rush things because it's Bonnie, his wife and now he realizes his one and only.

But Enzo is on the prowl. He saw them seated outside splitting a muffin and talking. He knows that Enzo isn't his biggest fan so he could imagine the things he was telling her at their small brunch.

He rolled on his side getting up hearing the doorbell ring. He prayed for it to be Bonnie as he checked the cameras on the screen but sighed turning the TV off and went to answer the door.

"Hello, brother."

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"It's been awhile so I came to see Bonnie. I miss bickering with her, is she upstairs?" He headed there.

Stefan reached out his hand stopping him from taking another step. "She's at the spa and even if not, she doesn't want to see you so you can leave."

"Alright, what's going on, Stefan? You don't bring Bonnie around anywhere anymore, you rarely come around yourself. She's always "out" somewhere, what the hell is going on?"

"Let me guess, mom sent you."

"So what if she did."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh my g– drop it, okay? There's nothing going on and you can tell mom that. Now leave."

"Actually I think I'll wait for Bonnie." He moved to the couch.

Stefan grunted squeezing the back of one of the chairs at the table. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths until he felt more relaxed. He took out his phone ready to text Bonnie about his situation, but before he could, there were knocks on the door. He turned the monitor on again and his eyes widened turning it off before rushing to the door.

"Stefan there's-"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Could you please play along?"

"Along to what?"

"Damon is here,"

"Oh. Okay,"

He exhaled. "Thank you, you were at the spa." She nodded then he kissed her hearing Damon nearing.

She kissed him back standing on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck then abruptly pulled away as she was plucked on her arm. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Just wanted to make sure it was you."

"Who else would it be, jackass?"

"You knocked,"

"I forgot my keys." She looked him up and down. "What are you doing here anyway?" She walked into her home.

"You never come around anymore. I wanted to check up on you."

She rolled her eyes. "I went to more family functions than you ever did and I'm married into this family." He smiled crossing his arms. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Married into this family?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Where's your ring?"

Her eyes widened and she looked down on her bare hands. She closed her eyes exhaling.

"You lost your ring?" Stefan stepped in.

"I didn't lose it, I misplaced it." She gave Damon wide eyes.

"Bonnie,"

"I'm sorry, I sat it down somewhere and I must've forgot about it." She watched his eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry." She walked up to him retaking her earlier position on her toes with her arms around his neck. "Forgive me,"

He watched her then leaned in kissing her, moving his hand down to grab her ass. She jumped and he caught her by the thighs keeping her legs around his waist. He started for the stairs.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," he threw over his shoulder to Damon as he carried his wife up the stairs.

"I'm just gonna continue until we hear the door close, okay?" She nodded. "My brother's a perv like that."

She chuckled as he laid her on the bed and stayed hovered above her watching her eyes. He kissed her once not being able to control himself. "Did you hear my telepathic call for you?" He chuckled at her confused look. "I was just about to text you about Damon and then you show up."

She chuckled. "Oh," she bit the corner of her lip feeling a little shy. "I just… I wanted to see you, that's all."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I wanted to see you too even if it wasn't for Damon."

"Let me guess, your mom put him up to it,"

"Of course and I don't blame her since she's in the dark but I'm just surprised that Damon agreed. He said he missed you so maybe he did it selfishly."

"That, or he got paid."

He laughed some as she smiled widely. She swallowed watching his eyes glisten and she wanted badly in this moment to tell him everything she's been holding in but it was hard.

"Sorry, I'll get off you now," he noticed the look in her eyes. She wanted to protest but just let it happen. She turned to her side facing him. "Tell me what you're thinking about,"

She let out her breath. "I think that we should start dating again." She watched the expression on his face. She knew he was taken aback by her directness. "But I also want to go slow because truth is, it still hurts to look at you sometimes."

He frowned. "I'm sorry,"

She nodded. "I know. And I want us to be honest with each other, no bullshit whatsoever. So start," he narrowed his eyes, "tell me your bullshit."

He sat up and she followed suit, moving so she was sat in front of him. "Okay, the main thing is that I did see a psychologist and I have blackouts and anxiety as you know. I have to take pills twice a day preferably on a full stomach and when I went, I really wish I had you there with me. I should've listened to you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I was scared at first, but the medication is helping out a lot so I'm thankful for that."

"What prompted you to go?"

"Honestly, with you gone, I knew I was going to drown so I wanted help before that happened."

She nodded. "What's the other thing?"

"The other thing is that I… I was in a relationship for three months. I didn't tell you at dinner because I did it just as a distraction and I know how horrible that sounds but it just made everything worse. I continued to compare her to you and it wasn't healthy at all and I'm sorry for lying to you about it. I wanted that night to be perfect and I knew I would ruin it if I brought it up. I'm sorry." He looked up at her when silence continued to ring and closed his eyes at the hurt on her face. "I'll understand if you changed your mind about dating me."

"Where you ever going to tell me if I didn't bring it up?"

"Yes, I swear I was I just didn't want it to be on our first date."

She sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"I love you. I never stopped loving you. And I swear to make everything up to you even if we never become more than just friends."

"I guess it's my turn. I slept with Enzo." She watched his face switch in less than a second but he tried to relax a little for her benefit. His jaw became tight as he pressed his teeth down and his nostrils flared. She looked down seeing his hands balled into fists.

"Okay,"

She smiled. "I'm just kidding." She laughed but blocked it with her hand as his whole presence relaxed as he closed his eyes letting out a breath of relief.

"That's not funny." He told her with his eyes still closed shaking his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you would say."

"I was going to kill him."

"But you said it was okay,"

"To you, but to him, I would've killed him."

She grabbed his face in her hands causing him to open his eyes and look into hers. "In all seriousness Enzo and I dated but like I said it wasn't… real? We never really moved forward and my heart wasn't in it because my heart was still beating for you. My heart _is_ still beating for you."

He leaned in touching their foreheads and noses. "My heart is still beating for you too."

She smiled as he did. "One last question,"

"Okay,"

"Did you sleep with her?"

He pulled away and held her face. "No. It wasn't serious like that."

She nodded. "I lied, what was her name?"

He chuckled. "Jasmine. And no, I will not give you a last name or her social." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes then hugged her.

She smiled hugging him back and let out a breath.

...

Caroline looked at her friend sideways. She got finished telling her about the heart to heart with Stefan and said that she's happy, but her face didn't show it. Something was still nagging at her and she knew what it was but wanted her to tell her. "Why the long face?"

"A girlfriend? I mean what the hell, honestly and for three months?" She wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly but she's glad it did. "That's a long time, I'd see if it was for a month or a few weeks but that's 92 days together! What the fuck, I wanted to choke him."

"You should've, you said no BS."

"I really should've but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I still want it with him but it's like every time it's something new." Caroline nodded unsure of what to say. "But I love him so I'm just going to deal with it."

"You should talk to him about more because it seems like an issue that won't go away unless you do."

"I know but I don't want to talk about him dating some other bitch, I'm sorry but I don't want that conversation."

"You need that conversation."

"Can we drop it please?"

"Only if you'll agree to at least try to talk to him about it."

"Alright, I promise. We're dining together tonight anyway so I'll sneak it in then."

"Where are you going?"

"He's actually doing the cooking." She chuckled as Caroline's eyebrows raised. "I know, but he said he took a few classes so I'm actually pretty excited."

Caroline smiled. "We'll make sure to tell me how everything goes, you know how much I love detail."

"I will I promise," she said then went back to looking through the racks of clothes.

With their dinner date in mind, Bonnie thought that she should pick out something for it. She didn't want to be too fancy or too revealing. Sighing the threw a few dresses on her forearm then headed towards the dressing room.

* * *

He cursed taking his dish out of the oven and controlled himself by not tossing it across the house. Of course he burns dinner and not just any dinner, the most important dinner of his life. He knew he should've never offered to cook but he wanted to impress her and use this as one of the ways he apologizes. He took a deep breath then let it out trying not to lose control. His eyes narrowed as the doorbell sounded and was surprised to see Bonnie through the peephole.

"Bonnie,"

"I think we should fight."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We never fought or had arguments when we were together until shit got bad and we didn't care because shit was bad but now that shit's good we should fight so we want to fix it."

He waited a few seconds processing. "Okay. What do you want to fight about?" He moved to the side letting her in then closed and locked the door.

"I hate that you dated someone else. Like full fledged hate it."

"I—"

"Just the fact that you could be with someone for three months after everything you said hurts and kills me. Like what the fuck, Stefan?"

"To be fair, it wasn't right after we- you decided to separate."

"I decided to? Your actions made the decision for me."

"I fought for you, Bonnie." He tried not to yell. "I told you that I would do anything for a second chance, I proved to you- or I tried to prove to you that I would treat you like you deserved but you still chose to walk out on me. I get it, I fucked up but at least I was trying to move on and take us to a better place."

"I've been tried to take us to a better place but you wanted no part of it until you directly could benefit from it. You just failed to see me trying because your ego is so damn big!" He exhaled. "Stefan, you ignored me for months then you go have an affair and I catch you so you end it then you ignore me for more months then I tell you I'm leaving and all of a sudden I'm your baby again, I'm your wife again." He looked down. "And then you go ahead and date another woman for three fucking months,"

"Bonnie,"

"So yeah, I decided to leave but you pushed me out the door."

Silence bounced between them as Bonnie was caught in her head and Stefan thinking of anything to say to make it better.

"You're right. And I don't know what to say to make things better other than that I love you. I met Jasmine right after my trip away and I thought that… I had a feeling that no matter what you wouldn't take me back so I tried to move on. I tried to get over you, tried to make my heart stop beating for you but I couldn't and I didn't really want to. I pushed you out the door and I hate myself for that. I didn't know what I had until it was gone. And now that I could have you again, I will no longer be blind anymore. Bonnie, I am sorry for all of my shit. And I will apologize to you every damn day if I need to."

"I don't want you to apologize to me everyday. I don't want our relationship to be one big "I'm sorry" I want to enjoy it."

"If that's the case then I want to apologize one last time. I'm apologizing to you and our baby in heaven. If I could take it back, I would take it all away, not just you catching us, all of it. I'm a terrible person, but I'm working on it, I swear I am because I want to be a great man for you. All the way through, one hundred percent because that's what you deserve. I hate that it took us splitting up for me to ever consider changing but it was and I vow to never mislead you, to never cheat on you, to be the man that you deserve to have. Every day. I say this because I love you and I want you to marry me again. I know we never got divorced, but I want you to marry the man before you. I know that you can't forget the past, no one can, but I want us to start fresh and clean. I love you so much and I am so sorry for all the trouble and hurt and pain that I cost you."

She let out a breath walking up to him then held him close. "Thank you for fighting with me."

He smiled. "Anytime." He kissed the side of her neck and resumed hugging her until she pulled away.

"Did something burn in here?"

"I ruined dinner just before you got here. I was going to order something but you showed up and now I can't so much anymore."

"I'll make something." She smiled and moved to the kitchen but he grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her in.

"Is it okay if I—" he was cut off when her lips met his answering the question that he didn't get to finish asking.

He held her close opening his mouth to her then lifted her legs around his waist as she kissed him deeper. "Stef," she pulled away breathless.

"I'm sorry,"

"Babe,"

"Shit, I'm so— I can't stop apologizing."

She laughed some leaning her head in meeting their foreheads. "It's okay,"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He kissed her twice before setting her down on her feet so she could go into the kitchen and grunted some as the doorbell sounded. "Mom?" He stepped aside as she walked in and figured that Damon didn't do a good job convincing their mother that he was still together with Bonnie. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check in. It's been awhile,"

Bonnie chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen. "Babe, where's the- oh, hey, mom,"

"You two are quite dressed up,"

"Yeah well, we figured we'd dine fancy this evening. Did you need something?" He asked kindly.

"What are you eating?"

"Well Stefan burnt the meal so I'm seeing what I can whip up really quick. Which brings me to ask, where'd you move the wine opener?"

"Uh far left cabinet."

"Top or bottom?"

He smiled a little then eyes her. _Both_ , he wanted to say. "Top,"

She smiled turning her head straight then walked out of the room into the kitchen. He shook his head mentally then turned back to his right. "I want you here, I do, but just not tonight, okay?"

"I get it,"

He sighed. "Tomorrow, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking her to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, son."

He stood by the threshold watching her get into the car then closed the door as she pulled off. He found Bonnie in the kitchen standing over the stove and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. He inhaled then kissed the side of her neck making her smile.

"We're eating healthy tonight."

"Boo,"

She chuckled then turned her neck to meet their lips twice.

"I missed kissing you. And fucking you."

"Stefan."

"You said no bullshit, I'm just being honest."

"True,"

He chuckled then let her go grabbing the glass of wine that was on the counter. "Question,"

"Shoot."

"What number am I in regards to ranking your best fucks?"

She laughed some. "Still on your mind?"

"It never left."

"Question: were you honest about me being the best?"

"Yep."

She smiled and decided to turn to him. "Honestly, you're number two."

"Am I,"

"Only because the first time I ever had sex it was so thrilling and exciting that I count that as the best."

"I'm not thrilling and exciting?" He questioned walking up to her.

"You're selfish."

"You can't be serious."

"No bullshit."

"I've gone down on you plenty times."

"It's not just about that."

"What else is it about?"

She sighed. "When we're in the mood, you go straight for the clothes, you don't tease me or touch me, you just rip my clothes off. I don't mind, but I like to take some time every once in awhile."

He nodded. "Okay," he exhaled. "It's just so hard because you're so sexy but," he slipped his hands around her waist. "Next time."

She watched his teasing eyes and couldn't stop her smile but had enough power to turn away to check on her steaming vegetables.

"Are you sleeping over?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Please? I'll be good. I promise."

She shook her head then turned to him. "I don't have any pajamas."

"Is that really an issue? You slept in my shirts all the time."

"I didn't shave."

"You'll keep us both extra toasty then." He smiled when she laughed. "Seriously, please?"

"Fine. But only tonight."

"And next week."

She gave him a look but didn't comment.

Once everything was ready, Bonnie combined the mixed vegetables and rice together and sliced some bread. They ate together at the table and caught up more with each other, playing footsie under the table.

* * *

He smiled holder her close as he exhaled through his nose after their makeout. He's never been so grateful in his life and wants to throw a party for himself since she gave him another chance but a part of him was scared that he'd mess everything up again. He knew what he needed to not do but was still open about the things he should do, the things she wanted. Sex, for instance. He didn't realize that he was being selfish and was unaware what she liked to go down before the act. She didn't criticize his performance so he figured all was good there but he needs to remember to take his time. And even before that with the fighting. She wanted to fight and argue and he thought it was something they should avoid at all costs in case it spikes another separation. According to Bonnie, however it's the opposite and it's having him start to second guess himself on things that he didn't want to because that strikes his anxiety and he doesn't want to get like that around her again. He knows that she's the one person that he knew could handle any type of attack he has, but he wants to be strong for her. Letting out a deep breath, he decided to close his eyes and get some sleep.

...

She smiled down at him as she sat astride his lap. Their fingers intertwined enjoying each other's eyes. He's never been more thankful for a weekend because he knows he's going to spend it with the love of his life. He sat up quickly kissing her neck and nibbling her there growling making her laugh and push on his shoulders. He held her, turning them so her back could now be against the bed and moved his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "Good morning," he talked against her lips as they curved in a smile.

"Good morning,"

He kissed her twice each time for three seconds. "Are you gonna ditch me today?"

"Only if you're boring me."

He chuckled moving them to their sides and grabbed her left leg, raising it to his waist as his hand moved along the back of her thigh. Stefan smiled as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and exhaled through her nose.

"Why didn't you tell me about seeing the psychologist?"

"Because I didn't want it to have any effect on your decision if you wanted to start seeing me again. I wanted it to be natural and not because I have a disease."

She nodded then opened her eyes. "Sorry for asking so many questions, I feel like I'm interrogating you sometimes."

"It's fine, I have a lot to be accounted for. Ask me anything,"

She smiled then sat up. "I need to go home to get some clothes and shower but I'll be back in like two hours,"

"Okay," he sat up as well then walked her to the door then decided that walking her to the car would be best so he quickly followed after her.

Bonnie turned to him and smiled before standing on her toes to hug him close. He pulled her in, hugging her tighter then loosened his arms. She watched his eyes and the voice inside her spoke. "Did you wanna come back with me?" Her heart pounded.

"If that's okay," she nodded. "I'll just go get some shoes really quick, stay here," when she nodded he hurried back into the house and grabbed the first pair of shoes he saw before going back downstairs.

Bonnie was waiting in the car so he got in the passenger side and once he was buckled in she drove off taking them to her apartment. As she got closer she realized that bringing him back wasn't a good idea because Enzo always seems to show up every once in awhile so she prayed that it wasn't one of those times.

* * *

Enzo knew that it was a now or never situation. He should've never pushed her towards Stefan, but he wanted to be her friend then realized that he wants to be more than a friend. So he waited and when she didn't come by last night, he went home and knew that his shot was blown but he didn't want to give up hope yet so he got up early and waited for her with a rose. He sat up seeing her car enter the lot and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that he was well groomed. As he stepped out of the car ready to deliver the best 'I love you' speech he has ever mustered up, he froze seeing the she wasn't alone. Stefan stepped out of the car then went to open her door. He frowned seeing her only dressed in his shirt then sat back inside his car so he would be able to go unseen and watched them through the mirror. He heard her laugh and frowned seeing them kiss as he held her from behind walking as if he was a part of her back. He tossed the rose then decided to drive off.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes hearing tires screeching and turned to look but was caught by surprise as Stefan lifted her in his arms carrying her the rest of the way. She smiled up at him and he met their foreheads for a beat before standing her back on her feet so she could unlock the door. "Sorry, I didn't have the chance to clean," she pushed open the door and walked through.

He's seen the place before but only in the dark so now seeing it during the day made it look like a completely different place. He smiled at the pictures of her and Isaac but paused and grabbed the one with her and Enzo. He wanted to casually toss it, but he hopes that since he caught them acting in love just a minute ago that he would have nothing to worry about now. He saw Enzo as Bonnie was distracted parallel parking and no matter how badly he just wanted to punch him, he thought claiming his girl would taste better and he knows it did. He sighed putting it down then followed her back to her room. He got on her bed hearing the shower run and waited deciding to check his phone.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my towel on the chair?"

"Yeah," he got up then handed over to her chair. He watched her stick her arm out of the bathroom and instead of handing her the towel, he tugged on her arm.

"Stef,"

"Baby,"

"Towel."

He sighed giving her the towel.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

She giggled closing the door. He was going to comment but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. He narrowed his eyes but went to answer the door. He chuckled dryly seeing Enzo standing there with a rose still in his hands.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I didn't come to talk to you," he pushed past him.

Just as Stefan grabbed his arm ready to knock him out, Bonnie came out of the bathroom then froze seeing the two. She switched her eyes between them.

"Enzo,"

He walked up to her and grabbed her face kissing her. Stefan pulled him off and pushed him back. "You got five seconds to get your ass out of here before I kick your ass."

"I love you, Bonnie. I was stupid for pushing you to Stefan because I know I'm the better man for you and you know it somewhere inside you too. Be with me and I will love you better than he ever had."

"Time's up," he rushed up to him but Bonnie stopped him by calling out his name.

"Enzo, I… I can't," she exhaled. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Get the fuck out of here." He pushed him when he made no signs of movement. "Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out."

"Stef," Bonnie intervened and walked Enzo to the door. "I promise we'll talk later." She sighed watching him walk away. She closed her eyes meeting her forehead with her hand.

"Can you believe that? He has some nerve coming in here like he's entitled to anything. He's lucky you came out when you did, I'll tell you that much." He closed the front door and locked it. He narrowed his eyes watching her. "Hey," he hugged her and exhaled when she hugged him back. "I know what you said, but I'm sorry. I get heated,"

"It's not your fault."

"Listen," he pulled away to look at her. "If you want to be with Enzo–"

"I don't,"

"Hear me out, if you do, I promise to respect your decision. It's just- him coming in here and kissing you got me upset, but if you feel happy then I'll let it go. After I fight my ass off for you." She smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in kissing her a few times. "Show me how you like to be touched," he whispered against her lips.

She took his hands in hers and led them down her back and tilted her head back as he squeezed them took his hands to move up the sides of her torso leading him to her breasts. He took over, moving his hands along her body, slipping his hands up her towels to feel more of her skin. He grabbed her hair and smiled some as she pushed down on his shoulders. He tugged on her towel tossing it to the side as he kissed down her body. He lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and grabbed her ass as he opened his mouth to her.

Bonnie tilted her head back letting out a breath then bit her lower lip looking down at him moaning. She grabbed his hair and ran her fingers through it tilting her hard back again as she whispers his name.

* * *

Stefan pulled in his driveway exhaling some. He forgot about the promise that he made to his mother so when she called and told him that she was on the way, he had to be the one to ditch Bonnie for the evening. He would've just asked her to tag along but he knew that she wanted some private time.

He smiled pulling into his driveway seeing his mother just get out of her car. He parked then met her in a hug before walking then inside. "I treated Bonnie to a spa day so it'll just be us two this evening."

Lily sat on the largest couch as her son poured them something to drink at the mini bar a few feet away.

"That's great. I think some quality time between us two has been long overdue. You always seem so tied up with...other things."

"Other things such as?" He asked handing her the glass before taking a seat himself.

"Work,"

"I figured you'd be used to that since father." He teased taking a sip.

"Yes, but at least with your dad we were living together so he actually talks to me."

"Alright, I get it. I promise to call more often."

"Once a week is all I'm asking, I mean I'm sure you could break yourself off Bonnie for five minutes."

He sighed. "Don't bring Bonnie into this, it's not her fault."

"I never said it was her fault."

"Basically you are. You just said she's a distraction."

"Can we please not talk about her."

"Why don't you like her, mom? It feels like since day one you pushed her to the side."

"I think she's a great person but she doesn't fit in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat his glass down on a coaster.

"The way she presents herself- I've seen her wear jeans to a dinner party. And when she wears dresses, she's all exposed practically, she just stands out a little too much for my taste."

He sighed. "Alright, I can kind of get that. But look past that and focus on her personality. She's a great friend, mom."

She took a sip of her drink deciding to change the conversation. "I see you changed the place up a bit."

He nodded deciding to let it be. "Yeah. I was thinking about hiring a photographer to take a few portraits of Bonnie and I. Hang it above the mantle I think,"

She nodded setting her drink down as Stefan picked his up. "You know I used to be a model."

"I know, mother."

She looked over at him. "What, how?"

"Father told me. You were good."

She shook her head. "That man can't keep a secret to save his life."

Stefan chuckled. "He's just proud, that's all."

"When did he tell you?"

"Long time ago, I think I was ten? He showed me pictures and everything." He watched his mother smile. "You know he keeps a little trunk of clippings?"

"I didn't know that,"

He nodded. "He's quite the romantic," he chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"So honestly. How are things with you and Bonnie?"

He exhaled. "We had a rough patch, but we're happy again."

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

He closed his eyes in thought. Maybe if he admitted it out loud he could start becoming cleansed of his mistake. "I had an affair." He looked up hearing his mother's silence. His eyes watered watching hers and it took everything for him to not turn away.

"I thought I raised you better."

"You did. I just ignored everything and I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

"How could something like this even happen?"

"I told Bonnie this so she knows, but I wasn't ready to get married, I wasn't ready for that big of a commitment."

"You and Bonnie have been married for seven years, Stefan, you get used to it. In no way does that make anything OK."

"You're completely right. I made a mistake that I would give anything to take back because I ruined my marriage. Bonnie says it still hurts to look at me sometimes and I have no one to blame but myself. And I'll do anything and everything to make up for this foolish act."

"Have you apologized?"

"Yes, a lot more than once."

"With things like that you can't just buy her off. You have to prove it to her by your actions. So show her that you want your forgiveness."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Bonnie let out a break shaking her limbs before knocking on his door. She took a step back and waited then knocked again after some time passed. As she was getting ready to knock a fourth time, the door opened and their eyes locked.

"Can I please come in?"

He stepped to the side and she walked in a few feet before turning to him as he closed the door.

"Enzo-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"I do. I love you, Enzo, but Stefan is my husband and no matter what I can't let that go."

"But even if Stefan wasn't in the picture you still would've rejected me. I know it and you know it."

"Because I just want your friendship, is that so wrong?"

"Well now you don't have my friendship. I can't be friends with you anymore, Bonnie."

"Enzo,"

"You and I both know that. It's for the best."

She frowned but didn't comment because he was right. "I really wish it didn't end this way."

"Me either." He reached for the knob opening the door.

Bonnie quietly walked out trying to think of something to say but she couldn't. Her eyes closed hearing the door shut and exhaled continuing her walk towards her car.

...

He kissed her gently and hugged her close after she welcomed him in her place. She smiled as his hands ran up and down her ribs before he moved strands of hair behind her ears.

She smiled. "How was your date with your mom?"

"It was great. Something that I didn't know I needed."

She nodded. "That's great, babe." She kissed him. "I uh I went to see Enzo. We're not friends anymore."

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I will be. It's for the best though."

He nodded. "Are you hungry? We can go out to dinner,"

"Can we order pizza and lay in bed instead?"

He chuckled then agreed asking her what kind of pizza she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

She inwardly deeply sighed. Here she was again at a party in Stefan's backyard just like she was three years ago. Still forcing a smile and forcing herself to not down her flutes of champagne. She eyed Stefan from afar as he engaged in conversation with a man she hasn't seen before but remembers his name as Kevin. As if he felt her eyes on him, his head turned towards her and a smile stretched in her lips as did his. She watched him pat Kevin on the arm before making his way over to her. She swayed a little and he shook his head wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and asked if she was having a fun time and since they have this no bullshit rule going on she told him that she would rather everyone leave.

He chuckled but agreed and moved his hands to the sides of her face. "Tomorrow, just you and me, I promise."

She nodded and inhaled as he hugged her close then exhaled once he released. "I'm still not sleeping over."

"Damn."

She laughed some. "I told you, I'm a responsible pet owner now."

"Babe, you own a fish."

" _Stefan_ is still a pet."

"You really had to name it after me,"

"Of course I did, that way it'll be like you'll be sleeping over every night." He growled. "It's a compliment."

"Sure it is."

She smiled and hugged him close. "When is this over?"

"Another hour, I promise. Goldfish honor." He smiled when she laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him back.

Bonnie excused herself to the bathroom. She headed upstairs to the master bathroom and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked into her eyes and lifted her pointer finger up to her eyelashes noticing one losing its curl. She brushed it up with the side of her finger and smiled when it stayed in place. "Stubborn bitch." She pulled away from the mirror then bent down looking under the sink. She frowned seeing her things no longer placed out like the way she left it. Frowning more she spotted a box that was pushed to the back and pulled the box out seeing that her name was written neatly on the top in black sharpie. Bonnie opened the box spotting her products then sighed closing it. She wondered if he was planning on giving it to her one day somehow.

She placed the box back and stood up running her hands down her dress before heading down the stairs. She joined Stefan's side since he was talking to Kree who had his wife along with him. She smiled at them both before listening in.

After the hour passed, Stefan started kindly dismissing people and to those of whom didn't quite get the hint he made an announcement saying the famous line of "you don't have to leave, but you have to get out of my house,".

He took her hand leading them upstairs to the bedroom. They changed out of their clothes and into something more comfortable then got on the bed. He held her under his arm and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for coming. I know you didn't want to,"

She chuckled lightly. "What are wives for? Besides, when you asked me, you were really shy and cute so I couldn't say no."

"I just didn't want you to think that I wanted you here to only keep up a facade. I wanted you to know that I wanted you here simply because I wanted you here."

She smiled looking up at him before she moved to straddle his lap. His hands moved to her hips. "I don't mean to sound like a creep or anything but I found the box."

He narrowed his eyes. "The box?"

"With my skincare and everything like that inside."

"Oh,"

"I uh- was it because of Jasmine or-"

"Bonnie," he sat up and moved his hands to her face. "It wasn't because of her, I was actually gonna track you down and show up at your door with a box of your stuff and hope that it would be like one of the movies, you know. You invite me in, we get to talkin' and kissin' and," he smiled when she chuckled, "lovin'." He watched her eyes before meeting their lips.

She moaned as his hands slid up her thighs, grabbed her ass before going up her ribs. He placed her on her back quickly pinning her hands above her head as he kissed down her neck. He met their lips again grabbing a handful of her hair and breathed deeply as she pulled away. "I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry," she closed her eyes catching up on breaths. "It's just-"

"I know. You want to wait and I respect it, I swear. You're just so fucking beautiful I get distracted and forget sometimes."

She smiled. "Good job on the teasing."

He chuckled then lifted his head to be above hers. "Thanks," he kissed her once then moved to the side. "I still can't believe you named your goldfish after me."

"Oh get over it." She looked over at him laughing at the expression on his face. "No but seriously, I should head home."

He frowned. "OK." He sighed getting up from the bed as she did so. "I'll get your dress dry cleaned for you,"

"Thanks," she said grabbing her purse.

He grabbed her hand walking down the stairs and out the door to her car. He turned her to face him, pushing her back against the door and met their foreheads. "I'll miss you."

"I won't miss you that much since I'll see you as my goldfish."

"I'm going to kill that goldfish."

She laughed some then closed her eyes as their lips met. They kissed again before pulling away. He opened the door for her and closed it once she was buckled in. "Call me when you get there so I know you're safe."

She nodded and they shared one last kiss before she pulled off.

He sighed deeply turning back around walking through the door. "Now what." He thought aloud.

* * *

Stefan smiled hanging up the phone then checked the last thing off his list. Before he died of boredom, he thought of an idea to help his relationship with Bonnie. He was proud of himself because this is probably the most romantic thing he's ever done. Since he couldn't actually apologize, he decided that he start showing his forgiveness through surprises. It all starts tomorrow and a part of him is nervous and anxious but he stood up and took a few breaths calming him. "She'll love it. She'll love it." He told himself repeatedly bouncing on his toes some before sitting down. He then wrote out the entire time schedule and looked over it constantly to make sure nothing was forgotten.

* * *

Bonnie groaned rolling over in bed hearing loud knocks at her door. When they continued she slipped out of bed with her eyes still closed. "Who's there?" She rested her head on the door.

"It's me, Stefan."

"Stefan? Wha- why?"

"Open the door and you'll find out wha- why,"

She chuckled then opened the door. "I'm sleepy."

"Take a shower, I have a surprise for you. You can even bring your fish."

"I can?"

He nodded. "Yep, I'll pack it up for you and everything, go, go, go," he pushed her back forcing her towards the bathroom.

Once he heard the shower start to run, he checked her closet pulling out the outfit he thought she should wear then laid out several bathing suit options for her to choose from. The then grabbed one of her bags and filled it with a spare outfit, sunscreen, a small jacket, and sunglasses. He doubled back to lay out some shoes by the bed. He pulled out his list from the pocket of his jeans just to check making sure that he got everything. He searched for her towel hearing the water stop and before she could utter a word he handed it to her.

"Thank you, baby,"

"You're welcome,"

As the door closed he checked his watch to see that they were exactly on time. "I picked out some clothes for you on the bed and you have to wear one of each choice, it's important. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

He walked out closing her door behind him.

Bonnie stepped out shortly and narrowed her eyes at the selection on the bed but decided to just go with it. As she moisturized her body she thought about what she would wear. She decided to go with the one-piece bathing suit with the deep armholes, the white sundress that hugged her perfectly, and her black flip-flops. She kept two hair ties on her wrist then stepped out seeing him on the phone.

He looked up at her and stood smiling. "Wow," She smiled. "Uh, you ready?" She nodded and grabbed the fishbowl.

She wanted to protest the blindfold but decided that it would be more exciting if she was. She felt her excitement shoot up as soon as everything went black and hugged her fishbowl tighter as the car started. Stefan smiled over at her as he drove carefully down the road. She would ask for hints but he would simply ignore her and change the subject. She grunted every time, but he knew that once they get there, she'll forgive him easily for it.

Bonnie felt him parking then soon heard his seatbelt come undone. "We're here. I'm going to unbuckle you then go get you from the other side, okay?"

She nodded then felt her protection of the seatbelt be released then shortly the door opening and closing before she felt a breeze on her right side. The fishbowl was taken from her hands then they were filled with Stefan's as he helped her out.

"I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

He squeezed her hand and they started walking. She heard the birds chirping and the sound of water and the smell of it as well. It wasn't a pool, it was more natural like a lake or pond.

"Okay," he sat the fishbowl down then stepped behind her to remove the blindfold.

Bonnie blinked having her eyes adjust before her mouth dropped in a gasp and her eyes inflated. Stefan chuckled then laughed as she jumped throwing her arms around his neck. "You remembered."

"I'm sorry I didn't take you sooner. I hope this makes up for it." He held her tighter as she nodded. "I love you and I'm going to show that to you."

She smiled then bit her lower lip. "Can we go inside?"

"Absolutely."

She squealed skipping in and he shook his head at how she forgot all about her fish. He picked it up then headed inside their yacht for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at the rose petals and the champagne and candles. She snapped a quick picture of the scene before heading up joining Stefan and the captain. She walked to the rail to look out into the ocean and smiled feeling Stefan's arms around her and topped his hands with hers. "This is beautiful."

"I was thinking that we watch the sunset together,"

"I would love that."

He smiled then took her hand as jazz started to play and swayed with her along the deck. He watched her smile and laugh some when he would twirl and dip her.

Once they were all danced out, they had lunch. Sushi, to be exact.

"I'm sorry that I dated someone else." She looked up at him. "I know that more than likely she will always be in the back of your mind and I hate myself for it. I just convinced myself that you would never want anything to do with me ever again and even though I was the one to push that on myself, I couldn't fucking handle it. So I tried to make it better, make the pain and anxiety stop. So I went out to a bar and she was sitting alone so I just walked up to her and we started talking. We exchanged numbers and talked some more. I thought that if I could fill the void of you then I could be happy but I couldn't because she wasn't you. She didn't look like you, she didn't talk like you, she didn't act like you. And I hated it and would try to force her to change to be like you and one day I wake up and call myself a fucking idiot for ever thinking that you could be replaced. Then I ended it. I never went on a date again, I never talked to another woman again that I didn't need to, I just got comfortable with the idea of dying alone, honestly. Then one day I see you walking into the McDonalds. My heart stung me and I knew that if I didn't say anything then I would've regretted everything afterward. So I go and I say your name for the first time in what seems like forever and I see your face. Then we hug and my heart is pounding a mile a minute.

"I am so sorry. I know what you said, but I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I even have to apologize for this because it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I forgive you mainly because I understand why. I get it. It was kind of like Enzo and I, even before the separation, I would use him to fill the void of you. But it's hard because I knew what I wanted and it just wasn't him. Not all the time. I can see in your eyes that you actually mean it and this isn't some bullshit apology. So thank you for not spewing bullshit on me and for being honest with me and sharing that story. It still hurts, but I know that with time I can get over it."

He nodded. "If there's anything at all, please tell me."

"I will,"

He exhaled glad that he was able to get that off his chest. He narrowed her eyes when she chuckled. "What?"

"I was just thinking that the last time we were on a yacht we were joking about the food and look at us now."

He smiled. "I hope this is better for you."

"Much better."

He smiled. "Excuse me, just a second," she nodded and he hurried down to the room. Bonnie plucked off his plate dipping the California roll in soy sauce and chewed seeing him walking back over to her. She set her chopsticks down seeing a gift in his hand. "This is an appreciation gift, and if you don't want, you don't have to take it, I just wanted to get you something."

"Okay,"

He opened the box and turned it towards her. Her shoulders slumped and she moved her attention from the necklace to his face. "Thank you."

"Here," he took it out its packaging and placed the diamond 'B'' necklace around her neck. "I know you don't wear jewelry but I was hoping it's because everything was too fancy for everyday wear so I wanted to get you something on the simpler side."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Stefan. I secretly always wanted one of these."

He chuckled. "No need to thank me, but you're welcome."

She smiled placing her hand on the gem.

...

She screamed jumping into the ocean and surfaced beside Stefan. He chuckled then kissed her before they swam back to the boat. "I haven't been in the ocean in forever." She twirled.

He smiled watching her some more. "God, you're beautiful."

She faced him watching his eyes then swam over to him wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned in slowly kissing him moving her hands to his hair as the kiss deepened. He watched her dizzily as she pulled away and she chuckled swimming back to shelter. He exhaled following after her.

...

Stefan watched her face as she napped. He moved his hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He closed his eyes meeting their foreheads hating himself. He despises every ounce of wrong he showed her and acted upon against her. She deserved none of it and it only made the feeling worse. If he knew better he would let her go and possibly run to Enzo because though he hated to admit it, he's sure that he would treat her right. What's stopping him besides the love was that he knew he could change and be the man that she deserved, a man that's deserved her. And that's what he swore to himself. To be the ultimate boyfriend or husband or friend or whatever she wanted him to be because he knew that one more mistake he would lose her forever and seriously this time. He wouldn't be able to take that, once was more than enough and he knew that he wouldn't be able to adjust in time, no matter how many pills he pops, it would be over.

"Hey, it's okay,"

He opened his eyes now seeing her look at him in concern.

He closed his eyes sighing. "I'm sorry,"

"Stefan, you don't have to apologize. Seriously. I'll let any other apology pass but not when it comes to your anxiety. It's a part of you that you shouldn't have to apologize for." He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiled then held him close.

When it was time, they headed up to the deck so they should watch the sunset together. Bonnie smiled taking a picture before resting back in his arms, on his chest. "This was a perfect day."

He smiled moving his hand along her shoulder. "I agree."

She looked up at him then kissed him before moving her head back to his chest. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to have sex."

He stuttered. "Are you sure? I mean not that I don't- I just want to make sure that- you know I didn't do this hoping that anything would happen, I mean I did this because I wanted to with no alternative motive behind it, I just-"

"Shut up," she chuckled sitting up, lifting the dress above her head.

"Right now?"

"Right here, right now. It's romantic because of the sunset." She smiled pulling on his shirt.

"O-okay,"

She chuckled. "You sound like a virgin about to get laid."

"I mind as well be," he held her hips as she straddled his lap.

He sat up some meeting their lips and moved his hands up her back pulling her in making her moan.

...

Bonnie woke up and smiled at his sleeping face. She kissed his lips wrapping a leg around him. She smiled seeing him do so and chuckled when his eyes opened. "Go to sleep." He muttered closing his eyes again.

"I can't," she whined holding him tighter.

"Why not?"

"I'm too happy,"

He snickered. "I'm happy you're happy, baby. Now go to bed."

She laughed then rolled on her back waiting awhile before getting out of bed. Bonnie grabbed her cardigan and walked out, heading up to the deck and watched the water wave. She closed her eyes inhaling feeling his arms move around her. He kissed her shoulder. "A lot is happening and I don't know how to sort it all out," she admits.

"You mean about us or about everything?"

"Both," she shrugged.

"Talk to me,"

"I'm happy when I'm with you, Stefan, I'm so happy because this is where I wanted to be two years ago. Not technically on a yacht but together. And now I want more things but things are stopping me from pursuing them."

"Things like what?"

She exhaled turning to him. "I want to have a baby."

His eyes grew slightly but relaxed. "Okay,"

"Stefan, it's not just "okay", it's bigger than that, it's a whole other human being. And we're not even- I don't-" she sighed. "What are we?"

He held her face, "I'm your husband. I want to be your husband."

"I hate that I still don't- that I'm scared." She watched him look away but return to her when she spoke again. "I don't want to be, but in the back of my mind I'll always be."

"I'm so sorry. I will do anything to earn your trust back. I'll wait another year, we can go to counseling, move far away from here, just say the word."

"I think counseling's a good idea."

He nodded. "Anything. What else?"

"I don't know I guess everything will change now. Eventually, I'll move out of my place and into yours and have a whole other routine-"

"You don't have to change for me. Wake up at twelve, stay up late, I don't care I just want you with me.

She watched his eyes before pulling him into a hug, snuggling her head against his chest.

...

Bonnie frowned waving the boat goodbye. Stefan chuckled leading her to the car and opened the door for her but instead of getting in, she turned and pushed him against it. His eyes widened and he watched her set down her fishbowl then her eyes once her spine was straight again.

"Thank you for yesterday, it was a day to remember."

"I'm glad I can make you happy again."

She smiled. "And thank you for letting me bring Stefan, we talked and he really enjoyed himself."

He chuckled. "We should've let him roam free in the wild."

"Oh, you would've loved that, wouldn't you,"

"I mean I think _he_ would've loved that,"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her smile. "I love you."

He watched her eyes. "I love you too."

"Kiss me,"

He smiled then leaned in smoothly connecting their lips. Her arms went around him as the kiss grew more intimate. They slowly pulled away with their eyes locked and soon, they were on their way to Bonnie's apartment.

* * *

Caroline smiled as her friend opened the door and pounced asking her to tell her everything about the surprise Stefan planned for her. She squealed here and awed there and smiled seeing her best friend talk her through what she could tell to be one of the best days that she's had in a very long while.

"I'm happy that you're happy, and you're right, I think marriage counseling is a great idea. Although it can break you two again."

"I know, but I feel like if it does it'll give both of us closure. When I left there wasn't any of that and if this is what drives us apart again at least it'll be mutual and I'll know that I can't go down that path again."

"So you feel as though since you didn't get closure it's the reason why you're willing to give Stefan another chance?"

"Yes and no. I told you that I did always picture us getting back together so that's a reason there but at the same time if we actually talked things through instead of ignoring literally every problem and came to peace with it, I more than likely wouldn't have still had those hopes of another go with Stefan."

Caroline nodded. "Well however this goes, I wish you the best, I honestly do." Bonnie smiled. "So you want to have a baby. It's my fault, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. Again. I always wanted to be a mommy and I somewhat regret telling Stefan that out of the blue. I guess I just wanted to test his reaction for some reason. I don't want to move this fast so I hope it didn't seem that way."

"Something to bring up in counseling?" Caroline suggested and Bonnie nodded her head side to side. "Alright, friend. I hate that I have to cut this short," she stood and Bonnie followed. "Isaac is in the car probably burning up."

They paused then laughed. "Don't make me call CPS on you."

They smiled as they reached the door then held each other close. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for coming over."

"Anytime. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay,"

They pulled away and Bonnie waved her off. She sighed closing the door then walked back to her room falling on her bed. She turned to her side and reached for her phone seeing a missed call from Stefan.

"Hey, babe, it's me. I was just calling to check in, see how you were doing on land." They chuckled. "No but I booked us an appointment for Tuesday at one, I hope it's not too soon, I probably should've called you first but just tell me if you want to push it back and I can. Um. Anyway, I- I miss you and I love you and I'll stop talking now." She smiled. "Don't forget to feed Stefan, sorry I forgot to grab his food so he must be extra hungry or probably not since I think fish can last three days without food? I have no idea what I'm talking about right now- anyway this is way too long my god- uh, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Bonnie chuckled some then played the message again just because.

* * *

Stefan looked up from his laptop reaching for the remote hearing the doorbell sound. He sighed some then went to answer the door. A little girl in a scouts outfit smiled widely at him before confidently asking him if he wanted to buy any cookies. He looked up seeing her mother then looked back down at her before ordering two boxes of chocolate chip cookies. She told him the arrival date then expressed her thanks before she was off to the next house. Just as he was closing the door, he saw a car pulling into his driveway and smiled walking up to it as the door opened. He held her hips then kissed her twice.

"I got your long stupid voicemail."

"I meant to delete it but I pressed the wrong button."

She chuckled. "I missed you too. And I love you too."

He watched her eyes. "Come inside." He grabbed her hand.

"I can't, actually, I have a date."

He blinked. "Oh. I uh- I- I just- I… I didn't think we were seeing other people,"

"It's not that type of date, I promise. I am going out but just to lunch with an old friend."

"Is it a guy?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see you first."

He nodded. "Okay. Call me uh call me when you get back."

"I will." She kissed him once before getting back in her car.

Stefan waved her off then stumbled back to his house to retrieve his pills. He turned the key and popped open the top before quickly swallowing the two white circular pills. He breathed deeply then went to get a glass of water and drank that in five seconds before heading back to the couch. He laid flatly on it with his arms above his head taking deep breaths. "He's just a friend. He's just a friend," he repeated. "He's nothing. He means nothing." He stopped talking feeling his heart calm and imagined her lips on his before opening his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He sighed closing his eyes again then sat up. He needed to think of another surprise for her.

He grabbed his laptop and minimized everything before opening a new browser window and started his research. He started to think about buying a yacht for her and hire someone to clean it once every week or the day after use. Naming it after her and maybe getting her some lessons but he wasn't sure if she'd like it completely. Next. A date. A fun date at a jazz club where they can eat and dance all night. He'll have an excuse to be with her the entire time and keep a close eye just in case some other guy gets the stupid idea that she's open to anyone that isn't him. He sat his laptop to the side and placed his hands on the sides of his face before running them through his hair.

"I can't do this," he got up grabbing his keys not knowing where she went but he had a few places in mind.

* * *

Bonnie smiled resting her fist under her chin. She was surprised to get a Facebook message from her old friend Mark from high school but figured that it's been awhile since she's gone out like this so she took him up on his offer.

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. I've had some downs but now things seem to be looking up, you know."

"If you don't mind me asking,"

"Just some marital complications,"

"Right, I forgot you were married," she chuckled. "Uh well, I hope things continue to—"

"Bonnie,"

"Stefan," she stood in shock.

"Can we uh,"

"Uh, sure," she followed after him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't- I couldn't take you going out with another man and I know you said he's just a friend but I-" he sighed looking at her eyes. "I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, you can be friends with whomever you want I'm sor—" he was cut short when she kissed him.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"I got jealous."

She chuckled. "That went without saying,"

He exhaled shaking his head looking down. "I hate to bring it up but if this is how you felt about me dating someone else then again I'm so sorry."

She chuckled some then hugged him standing on her toes. "Tell you what, tonight I'll sleep over."

"Really?" She nodded. "You can't take it back."

"I won't."

"Okay. We'll get back to your date, I mind as well but something since I'm here, right?" She shrugged nodding her head then headed back to the table.

Stefan got a chicken club to-go then left feeling a whole lot better about everything.

...

He held her close as she was straddled his lap on the couch kissing him deeply. He moved his hands all over her back and grabbed her on occasion. He wasn't sure if he could initiate sex because though they had sex on the yacht, he wasn't sure if it was one of these what happens in the yacht, stays on the yacht type situations. So for now, all he would do is kiss and touch until she makes the first move. He frowned as she pulled away but watched as she slowly pulled the shirt up her body. Her bra was next but he held his eyes at hers before kissing her again gently this time feeling her hands shake up his shirt.

"Wait," she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I-" she sighed.

"It's okay, we can wait longer if you-"

"No, it's not that I just- this place." She watched his eyes narrow. "You had sex with Cindy here." He looked away. "You probably hung out with Jasmine on this couch and kissed her or whatever." She waited for his eyes to meet her again. "I just- can we get a new one? A new couch?"

"Whatever you want." He kissed her then held her. "I'm so sorry,"

"Stefan."

He sighed holding her tighter. They broke away and he helped her put her shirt back on. He took her to a place where only they have moments in which is his office. She sat on his lap as they browsed through many couches and decided on a black velvet one.

"You know all this shopping got me thinking,"

"About?"

"How we should get another place. I mean when you're ready to move in with me, I think we should get a fresh start."

"Really?" He nodded. She smiled. "I would love that."

He smiled then closed his eyes as their lips met. "I kind of like this area, it's not too far from work so hopefully something around here but if not, it's okay. Just say when." Bonnie nodded and moved her lips to his neck.

"When,"

He smiled and moved her face to meet her lips and carried her upstairs.

...

Helene smiled watching the two sit close and hold hands. "So what brings you two here today?"

"Well," Bonnie exhaled, "two years ago I decided to separate from Stefan because a year prior to that he had an affair for six months and I thought that I could move past it but I couldn't. Our relationship- our marriage just switched completely, I felt unloved by him and neglected. He's a big deal at work so we had to put on shows around other people and I kind of hoped that it'll be a fake it till you make it type thing, but we just didn't get there. Now we decided after some time apart to give us another chance and to get help this time."

She nodded. "Stefan,"

"I don't have much to add, I mean I was a cold person and I regret everything but in a way, I didn't know how else to act. I felt as if I were to be extra loving, if you will, it would just come off as fake and she'd reject it so instead I- I cared but I didn't show it."

"Tell me about the way you two acted when you were around other people."

"Um, I would have business parties and get invited to them and Bonnie would be with me and I mean I hate to say it's like a movie when something like this happens to the main couple, but we would be touchy and try to be the perfect couple that we wanted people to believe that we were."

"And how would things be once the crowd would go away?"

"We would just go back to how we were."

"So let's backtrack to this affair, Stefan what was the cause of this act?"

"Bonnie and I have talked about this so um, honestly I just wasn't mature. We got married pretty quickly and you always hear how being married and dating is two completely different things but I wasn't expecting that big of a change honestly. Every decision, every move I made Bonnie was the first thing on my mind and after a while it annoyed me because I'm not used to thinking of someone so I felt like I needed a break and foolishly I had an affair to just remind me of my dating life, I guess."

"So did you come clean to Bonnie?"

He looked over at her, "I was out of town and had gotten back early and this happened to be the one time that he brought Cindy to our house and I walked in on them in our bed."

"What emotions were running through your mind?"

She exhaled in thought, holding back tears. "It was mostly shock. I wasn't sad or angry or anything like that, I was just completely shocked. I knew we were struggling but I didn't think it was that bad."

"And how did your relationship change after that?"

"We started sleeping in separate rooms and as I said earlier we became distant. I still loved him and I wanted to make things work but I felt like it was only one-sided."

"Would you agree, Stefan?"

"Yes. To be honest with you I was scared. I know how insane it sounds but I did, and still do love Bonnie and I thought my best course of action was to basically say and do nothing and let her do whatever she wanted to do and she'd stay. I wanted to reach out and connect but I guess I didn't know where to start."

"How long, Bonnie, did you stay with Stefan after the affair?"

She thought. "Another year I would say, close to it."

"What prompted you to leave?"

"I was just so tired of the fake. I didn't want to fake it anymore because the only thing that I got from it was hurt. So one evening when we were hosting a party I told Stefan that I was leaving him. He tried to stop me but by the end of the week I was gone."

"And how did that feel?"

"Not as good as I thought, honestly. I was so sad and hurt and I would cry every day. My friends helped me through it but in the end, I just couldn't let go of Stefan. My heart couldn't,"

"Stefan how were you?"

He exhaled shaking his head. "Well we were separated for two years and I suffer from anxiety and since we were married Bonnie was the only one that I trusted to get me through it. With her gone, I was hurt and broken so I took a break. Isolated myself from the world and when I got back I decided to see a doctor and got prescribed some pills and a few months later I met someone. I told myself that Bonnie would never want me back so I went for it and we dated for three months. During those months I was forcing Bonnie's attributes and nuances on her and I realized that she wasn't Bonnie that no one could be Bonnie so I ended it and got used to the idea of dying alone."

They talked about meeting again and how they felt when they talked and touched again after two years. They talked about their steady dating before their second official date on the yacht. They talked about the discussion they had on the dock and how Bonnie was still having issues in trusting Stefan but is doing everything's her power to trust him again and Stefan promised to do everything to earn her trust back.

Their session was over by then and Stefan drove them to Bonnie's apartment where on the way they decided that they would be staying at Bonnie's house for the time being. Stefan dropped her off then went to pack a few bags then joined her again. Bonnie smiled as he set his bags on the chair then joined her on the bed. He kissed her once. She kissed him again causing him to hold her close. He pushed her lower back causing her to lay flat as he hovered above her. Her fingers raced through his hair as she raised her leg around his waist, kissing him deeper turning her head to the side.

Slowly they undressed and she held him as he slid into her. Stefan kissed along her neck then raised his head hearing her sniffing in. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head as a tear slid across her cheek. He kissed her several times continuing his movements. "I love you."

"I love you,"

* * *

He watched her eyes as his hand smoothed down her hair and moved in closer meeting their foreheads. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry, I just- it was like I was losing my virginity again but this time with someone who I truly, truly love and with someone who truly loves me and I felt everything just overcome me and I got emotional."

He smiled. "Don't apologize," he pulled back to watch her eyes. "I love you so much. You mean everything to me and I promise that I will show you that."

She nodded. "I know,"

He kissed her. "How's Stefan?"

She laughed some wiping her eyes. "Pretty good," he smiled. "I know that this is really random but can we go visit my parents?"

"Sure,"

"It's just I've been avoiding them and I miss them,"

He nodded. "Just say when." He kissed her.

She exhaled through her nose then laid her head down on his chest and started playing with the small hairs there.


End file.
